Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers
by Neliz
Summary: An abused girl and a mysterious "business" man meet a bus station, a trip to seattle, relationships are born, walls are broken, but always with a bang! Would he be able to bring her up or will the "business" bring them both down. AH/AU/OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is my first fic attempt. I want to take a moment to thank Emily Bowden, she is truly amazing and without her I really don't know what I would've done. If you have time, you should really read her story "Sing For Me Sweet", it is fabulous. It will be one of the ones you definitely won't forget.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Isabella, where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, from this fucked up life! I am so sick and tired of the same things, over and over again. I'm like a dog to you."

"Where are you going to go? Huh? You're nothing; you will never _be_ something. You're a failure, just like your father. Why can't you be more like your sister? She's going somewhere in life while you're just stuck! No one will ever want someone like you. You _need _me."

"Yeah, Renee; I need you. I need your abuse. I need you telling me what I can and cannot do. I can do that for myself, thank you very much. Why don't you just forget you have another daughter? Just focus on your little 'angel'; just forget me. And don't you ever, in your pathetic life, mention my father to me again! Don't even speak of him; you were _never_ worthy of him."

"If you leave out that door, you will not come back. I mean it!"

"Yeah well, have a great life."

* * *

**Reviews? Comments?**


	2. 1 Somewhere to Go

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here's chapter one. I couldn't help myself, so I figured what the hell. I want to thank all of the alerts and favorites, though I wish I had reviews to tell me if it's bad or good. I also want to thank Emily Bowden for being an awesome Beta. You guys should check out her story, "Sing For Me Sweet" or if you're into The Mortal Instruments, "Sins Of The Father" they are both amazing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Somewhere To Go**

**Bella's POV**

I wish someone would explain to me how stupid my decision was. On second thought, maybe I didn't want to know the answer to that.

Seriously, who in their right mind would leave a place with almost no money, no job, no car...no nothing? The idea seemed brilliant at the time, amazing, fabulous even. Oh, how wrong I turned out to be.

I would never admit it, though. I'd prefer sleeping in an alley than going back to that house. I'd choose to _sell_ myself on the streets before having to hear her annoying voice tell me, 'I told you so, Isabella. You need me Isabella. You're nothing without me Isabella...'

_Yeah right. Never..._

I would never go back to that woman and her demeaning ways; I'd like to keep the little pride I had left. So, there I sat in the middle of a bus station with thirty dollars to my name and the clothes on my back. Yup, definitely not the brightest idea I'd ever had.

_Ugh, what are you going to do? _

I kept seeing buses come and go as I sat and contemplated my rash decision. If I was being honest with myself, I would admit that I was scared. I didn't want to fail. I wanted to prove to everyone, to _her,_ that I was worth something; that I was more than just...just...aye, I didn't even know.

All I'd ever known had been verbal and physical abuse as well as degrading lies. I had never come first, been someone's priority. I was always last or completely forgotten. I wanted someone to want me, to _need_ me...to depend on _me_. I wanted to feel loved and cherished. I wanted to make something of myself; be more than just someone's door mat, someone's stepping stone. I wanted to be acknowledged. And I needed to do something to make that happen; perhaps I did need to leave, maybe it was the right decision after all.

I got up from my seat to look at the schedule board, maybe try and figure out where to go. There's Seattle...

I wondered how long it will take me to get there if I walked. A day...two maybe? But that didn't include sleeping and eating...

_That's just crazy talk, Bella. Seriously? Walking to Seattle? Ha!_

Maybe I could go to California while I was at it; it would be a nice change of scenery, at least.

_Hmm... _

As I stood there looking at the schedule board, I felt an odd sensation, like someone was staring in my direction. I looked to my left...nothing. I glanced to my right and saw that there was a strange man dressed in what seemed to be an expensive gray, tailored business suit looking at me quite peculiarly. The first thought that popped into my head was to question what a man, dressed in a tailored business suit, was doing sitting in the middle of a crummy bus station. Shouldn't he have a car? As soon as I looked up again, our eyes met, and I found that I couldn't look away.

His eyes were such a weird color, somewhere between a deep emerald and a green apple. His hair looked a mess, like if he had just woken up and rolled out of bed that way, or maybe that's just his ravaged sex hair. Perhaps he'd just bedded a woman and was heading home from the encounter.

_Hmm..._

The thick locks were sticking up in very odd angles, a complete disarray. It was a very odd bronze, reddish color, but it suited him completely; it brought out his eyes.

When I didn't stop my appraisal of him, the left side of his mouth lifted to transform into this crooked, slanted smile. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed at being caught ogling. Then the most melodic laughter I had ever heard came from his direction. I felt myself smile, despite my embarrassment, but I didn't lift my head to make eye contact. Was he laughing at me? Probably. I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato right about then.

I felt him inch closer to me before he spoke, "Where you headed?"

I was stunned into silence, and once again the treacherous blush came rushing back to my face, earning a chuckle from him. His sudden humor at my innate bodily reaction snapped me out of any humiliation I'd felt.

"Do you find me amusing?" I snapped. His amused expression deepened as I said the words, but just before he began to answer, I cut him off. "No, don't answer that." The idiot chuckled again; he fucking laughed, though I thought it was more of a girlish giggle.

_What guy giggles? _

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what? Giggling?" I responded, trying to be offensive in retaliation to his mirth at my expense. Unfortunately, it seemed to have sent him into further hysterics. I watched him double over in laughter, incensed.

_Was I being funny? Should I look into becoming a comedian?_

"No, it's just that your reactions are quite amusing," he responded to my surprise. I realized then that I must have said my thoughts out loud.

_Oh God, he probably thinks I'm crazy! Well, maybe I am, just a little...but then again__,__ who isn't?_

I started to justify my outward craziness in my mind, and decide to answer his original question instead of addressing my verbal diarrhea.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"You don't know, what?" he countered.

"Where I'm going," I answered flatly. "I didn't think this through, and now, here I am talking to a stranger who finds me amusing. I really shouldn't be telling or talking to you, and now I'm rambling, so I'm just going to shut up now."

"Well, you are very entertaining. And it's Edward by the way," he responded with that half smile that I was beginning to find enthralling.

_Edward... _

The name suited him. It matched his defined, classically handsome features. I watched as he studied my reaction, but I didn't understand why he was looking at me the way he was, expectant for something.

_Oh!_

"Bella. Bella Swan," I provided as soon as I recognized my lack of formality. But I quickly realized the error in fully introducing myself to him. "Why am I telling you my last name?" I mumbled, embarrassed once again at my complete idiocy in his presence.

He chuckled once again, leaving me even more frustrated at his mysterious enjoyment.

_What is it with this man and the damn chuckling? Chuckle, chuckle, chuckle, chuckle..._

"You do realize you said that out loud, right?" he said, raising his left eyebrow with the same damn crooked smile in place.

"Umm, no?" I answered, sounding more like a fucking question than a statement.

_I apparently have no filter at all! Jesus Christ..._

"Cullen. Edward Cullen," he said with a full smile that made my girly parts tingle.

_Uh oh... Did you just whimper, Swan?_

I thought I had, because his smile widened as he looked at me intently. I thought the whole scene was beginning to become weird; way too strange for my liking and I needed to vamoose quickly before I inappropriately babbled about my whole sad sob story out loud without my knowing, and to a complete and total stranger no less.

_Pathetic..._

"You know, you got the whole James Bond theme going on with the suit and the Cullen, Edward Cullen," I drawled and gestured my hands towards his pressed suit dramatically. He laughed heartily.

_He has such a nice laugh__...__wait, what? Where did that come from?_

"Are you here alone, Bella Swan?"

_What do I say now? Lie to him? Why did he want to know?_

"Maybe. What's it to you? Are you some type of stalker? Serial murderer? Rapist, huh? Let me tell you something mister, you are not getting anywhere near these goodies," I said firmly, gesturing toward my body for emphasis. He just stared at me, opening and closing his mouth several times before he spoke.

_See that? You left him speechless. Guess you have that affect on people it seems... _

"You're something, you know that," he said, incredulity in his voice. He turned in my direction to look me full in the face as he continued firmly. "What if I told you I wanted nothing to do with your goodies? Would you believe me? Maybe I just want to be your friend. Men and women can be friends, right?" I rolled my eyes dramatically, not believing his line of utter bull shit; he interrupted my outward response quickly.

"Answer me this, Bella Swan; why are you here alone? It's well past midnight and it isn't safe for you to be out here by yourself. Isn't it past your curfew?" he asked, looking at me with a pleased expression.

_What does he have to be happy about? Why do I get the feeling he is just stalling and he really wants to try out my goodies? Maybe I could steal his wallet..._

I started to formulate a plan in my mind, hoping beyond hope that he was as loaded as he looked. Perhaps I could score enough money to catch a bus to Seattle, instead of walking. I glance at his jacket pocket, seeing if I could make out the small bulge of a wallet. But as I planned, a sudden thought pulled me up short.

_No Bella, what are you thinking? You don't even know this man. He could really be a rapist, or even worse...a killer. _

But he seems harmless, and I could really use the cash. Maybe I could seduce him, lead him to believe that I would have sex with him willingly. Then, I could grab the money and split. He doesn't look like the type of man who'd do me harm. He looks innocent, kind.

_Maybe he's not; maybe he's that good at pretending..._

I argued with myself, constantly berating and second guessing any decision I'd ever made. This was no different than the others. On one hand, I really had nothing to lose. If he did turn out to be a murderer, who was going to miss me? No one, that was who.

_You have some serious issues, you know that? You can do a lot in life; maybe even open that bakery and coffee shop you wanted. Do you really want to die?_

I didn't know when I started having second person conversations with myself, but I was beginning not to like my inner voice. I believed that this man, Edward, was not going to kill me. Plus, he really hadn't invited me anywhere. He just wanted to know if I was alone. What harm could it cause to tell him the truth?

_Yeah, and why would a man want to know that without there being something in it for him?_

To get my goodies, obviously.

_Stop with the goodies; be serious!_

I was getting incredibly irritated with my conscience's logical reasoning. But, it did have a valid point about my safety. I decided that I was not going anywhere with him, so there was no harm in telling him I was alone.

"Bella?" he questioned, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"I asked dreamily.

"Do you want to grab something to eat with me?"

_Uh oh... Here's his opportunity to grab and bag you._

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to go out with strangers?" I berated, trying to avoid answering for now.

"Yes," he answered quickly, smoothly. "But we are not strangers. I'm Edward, and you're Bella. You see? We know each other, just like old friends."

_Is he serious about this shit? How stupid does he think I am? He's pretty damn hot, though... _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled at him, wanting him to stop the bullshit now before I could talk myself into going with him. "What do you want with me? I'm trying to leave here, and you're not helping." I turned back to the boards that listed the bus schedule, hoping that in the last fifteen minutes, the prices had dropped to something I could afford to buy.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" he asked me, taking an infinitesimal step closer to me. I closed my eyes at his question, frustrated and tired of his prying attention already. I was beginning to feel exhausted, and scared, and completely alone. I didn't know how to answer his question without sounding pathetically sad...and terrified about the meaning behind his line of inquiry. Did he ask me because he was truly concerned, like the friend he claimed to be? Or did he think he could use my vulnerability to lure me into a trap? His next words to me seemed to reassure me more than anything else he had said up until that moment.

"How about this? You come with me now, and then I'll bring you right back here? I'll even buy you a ticket to where ever you wanna go. Shit, I'll even drive you if you want. What do you say?"

"Well..." I paused. And for once, my inner voice was silent.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" he asked me, seeing my inner wheels turning at his offer. "Are you running from the law, Ms. Swan?" he said with this mischievous smirk like he was up to no good.

"No. Mr. Cullen, was it? I'm not you," I spat back, feeling a little childish retort was needed at least. I fought the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old.

_Ha! Take that Mr. Half-Smiler, stalker slash rapist dude!_

"Now, now, you know absolutely nothing about me," he chided quickly, holding both hands up, palms forward. "Don't be so quick to judge. For all you know, I could be Jesus himself and you wouldn't even know it." I laughed out loud, throwing my head back gratuitously.

_Okay now, I seriously think he's missing a screw or something. Jesus himself? Is he for real with this shit?_

"Are you serious?" I asked, one eyebrow quirked with disbelief.

"About the not knowing me part? Yes. Why don't we go have some food and I'll tell you all about me. I promise I won't hurt you."

I just stood there, looking at him and wondering what the hell was going through his head. But as I prepared myself to refuse him, my stomach betrayed me by growling loudly. I think my inner voice could feel my hunger pains too, because she chose that moment to voice her opinion once again.

_How much can happen in thirty minutes? Besides, it's a free meal..._

**Alice POV**

This was the part of the job that I hated the most, the waiting...

We'd been sitting here for the past thirty minutes, waiting for this idiot to come out so we could head home. It shouldn't have taken him so long, and I didn't understand why I couldn't have just done it myself. Sure, I blew up the place last time, but it had been an accident. They were the ones who gave me the C4. I was becoming increasingly impatient, and about to march in there and find out what was taking him so damn long.

"Oh my god! This idiot," I grumbled. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know, babe. Maybe someone saw something," Jasper answered. I turned to look at him, giving him my 'don't fuck with' me look.

"Are you serious? Jasper, no one saw anything. Whose idea was it to come to this podunk of a town anyway?"

"Um, I believe it was Rose's idea," he answered with a sigh. "I believe her words were, 'It would be harder to track down.' It's not so bad here; when we retire, I want to move some place like this. Nice and quiet..." I looked at him sharply. _Like hell we are..._

"Sweetheart, you need to lay off the pipe. We are not moving anywhere like this. They don't have a mall, not even a damn fucking Burger King." Jasper looked at me and smiled, melting my impatience slightly with his heady gaze. Things were always so simple with us, like we were cut from the same cloth.

"Why is he taking so long?" I grumbled again, my patience weaning quickly. "Rose is going to fucking kill him! He's wearing a damned business suit in a shitty ass bus station. A fucking business suit! How was that a good idea? Whose idea was that?"

"Uh, yours, honey," Jasper supplied calmly. "You said it would make him look serious, more mature. But then again, with that hair of his...oh and look, here he comes now..."

I turned to see Edward walking next to a brunette. But instead of heading in our direction, he was walking towards his car. I noticed him turn toward me slightly and gave me a slight look. I knew that expression well; usually it told me to back off and let him be. I had known he was going to make this difficult.

_Why can't he just keep it in his pants? Which head do men use most of the time, for fuck's sake?_

Apparently, that man had no common sense; this was supposed to be simple, easy. You get in, and get out quickly. But no, not for Eddie boy.

"Why is he with her? Is he out of his mind?" I practically screamed at Jasper, causing him to flinch towards the window.

"I'm sure he has a reason for taking her with him. Maybe she saw him. He's probably just tying up loose ends," he responded calmly. Jasper was always so relaxed, content. I, on the other hand, wanted to rip Edward's balls off and feed them to him. I pulled out my phone with a sharp flick of my wrist, moving my fingers along the keys quickly.

_What r u doin? Where r u goin?_

_**Back off Alice, I'm goin 2 eat**_

_What? Fish?_

_**Ha ha! No, I think hers will taste like strawberries**_

_Rose is goin 2 kill u & I'm gonna help :D so much fun!_

**_I can handle Rose & ur midget self__...__go home Alice_**

_Call me a midget 1 more time & I'll make u eat ur balls_

_**I'll see u home.**_

_Make sure 2 bring ur little pet with u _

_**Go 2 hell**_

"Great, now I have to hear it from Rose," I growled, closing my phone with a snap.

"Alice, Rose is not the boss. We are all equals in this. Just tell her to shut the fuck up and that's it," Jasper said quietly. For some odd reason, I thought this was going to be a very interesting night. Jasper made it seem like it's so easy to shut Blondie up. I guessed as long as Emmett was present, nothing of value would be broken...this time.

"Yeah, J, let's see how that goes," I chuckled, knowing he was dreaming if he thought the chances of that were close to reality. "Why don't you do the honors? She might not be the boss, but that doesn't mean I want to hear her scream like a banshee for hours until Dummy over there gets home."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jasper sighed, pulling out his own phone slowly.

Yes, yes we will...

**

* * *

**

**All of those who review good or bad will get a Teaser for chapter 2 Thanx :D**

**Neliz**


	3. 2 The Diner

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, the alerts and favorites, they mean a lot. Also, huge thanks to my AMAZING beta Emily for putting up with my confusing thoughts and words. I would've kicked me to the curb a long time ago, so thank you. I hope you guys enjoy this one. ;D**

* * *

**2. The Diner**

I was really doing this. I was going out to eat with a total stranger. Part of me wondered if this was how "normal" people mingled, getting to know one another by taking chances.

_I wonder what percent of them turn up dead__..._

I'd have to research that at some point, I mused.

Suddenly, a loud popping noise echoed through the night, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What was that?" I asked, scared and looking around sharply, waiting for the shots to fly.

_Paranoid much? Get a grip, little girl__..._

I inwardly grumbled, hating that my self-deprecating conscience decided to make a reappearance. I knew she would show up eventually, seeing this as an opportunity to comment on my asinine decision to take up an offer to dine with a complete stranger, amidst the sounds of gunfire no less.

_What happened to 'he seems harmless, innocent, kind even'? Having second thoughts there, Swan?_

In that moment, I hated her even more. I knew she seemed to have a valid point, but I was reluctant to admit that to myself.

"It's just my phone," Edward responded from my side with an amused tone. "You ever heard of a cell phone? You know, the little wireless device that allows you to make calls, text, and even check your e-mail?" he asked with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement, all while shaking the little silver square in front of my face. I wanted to rip it from his hand and smack him across the head with it, effectively demonstrating what else the little box could do.

_That would shut his pretty face up, wouldn't it now__..._

"Why yes. Yes, I have," I answered sarcastically, and he laughed even harder at my tone. "Apparently, I seem to amuse you a great deal. You're making me start to rethink that career as a comedian," I retorted, rolling my eyes dramatically. He responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

The sound of his laughter brought me a sense of comfort I had never experienced before. The thought that he was truly enjoying my company made me feel light in a weird way, but mostly, it was beginning to feel like a drug to me; one that I wasn't so sure I wanted to give up.

Maybe he wasn't all that _bad**.**_ I was probably just overreacting, spooked by the gunfire ring tone. I needed to reassure myself that this was what I'd set off to do, to be my own person, make my own decisions…take a chance for once; all Edward had really done was to offer me a ride and some food. There was nothing wrong with trying new things.

I wanted to meet new people, make my own experiences and judgments on what made a person good. Going with Edward seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that, and on the plus side, he was deliciously yummy.

_I wonder how his lips would taste__..._

"Would you like a try?" he asked while turning towards me, giving me a full blown smile with his pearly whites. I silently berated myself for, once again, speaking my thoughts out loud. My verbal diarrhea was getting out of hand and I was starting to consider consulting with a doctor.

It was then I noticed we had come to a complete stop in front of a silver car. It appeared to be a _very_ high class, _expensive_ car; but honestly, I couldn't tell the difference between a Honda and a Toyota, so I wasn't sure if that car was as ritzy as it looked.

He had the door open for me, and I was starting to thank him for his display of good manners when the expression on his face changed; it wasn't playful anymore. He was looking at me pointedly, his eyes narrowed with sincerity, but his emotions were guarded. I couldn't quite decipher his expression, but his gaze was so intense, boring into me like he was silently asking me if I was sure I wanted to go with him. It seemed like he was giving me a chance to turn, to change my mind. My inner voice was telling me to forget the food and run screaming the other way. But, what did I _really_ have to lose? What did I really _want_ to do?

Moving all the conflicting arguments to the back of my mind, I lowered myself down on the leather seat and turned to answer his original question, "No, I think I'll pass on the kiss. Don't know what kind of diseases you could be carrying around; better to be safe than sorry."

_Hypocrite__...__How can you 'be safe than sorry' getting into a strange __man's__ car? _

I growled lowly in my chest, hating that my inner voice seemed to, once again, materialize only to chastise me. I decided then to ignore her, unless she had something constructive to offer, she didn't need to comment at all.

"All right then," he murmured closing my door, blocking my view of his expression. "Don't say I didn't offer." His tone was dejected, and his gaze downcast; it made me believe he wasn't just talking about the kiss.

Once we were in the car, our conversation died, leaving behind an awkward silence. After fifteen minutes of driving, I decided I couldn't take the quiet anymore; I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why were you in the bus station?" It seemed like the ideal topic to start with. After all, we had met at the bus stop, and he had seemed so mysterious. I was determined to know more. A few minutes passed and he still hadn't answered, so I tried again.

"Edward?" I said just above a whisper, turning towards him.

Nothing...

Why was he being so quiet? I didn't understand his sudden hesitancy and it was beginning to make me nervous. Maybe he did mean me harm. Maybe he_actually_ was some type of murderer or rapist, and now that I was successfully in his car, he'd take me somewhere to finish me off.

I needed to get out of there, get away from him before he could put into effect whatever sadistic plan he had conjured up. I could have attempted to crash the car, or I could've opened the door, tucking my body so that I could roll down the road. It would cause a very fucking serious case of road rash, if I even survived; the car was moving pretty fast. But I'd be away from him, and he wouldn't be able to harm me.

When he remained stoically silent, I turned to look out the window, gauging if I could make it out the door safely. But all I could see was flying trees and shadows. Throwing my body out of the speeding car wasn't a possibility.

I turned to look at him once again, hoping I'd find some reassurance on his expression. I really stared at him, trying to decipher his intent with me. As I stared, I noticed his features. He had a strong jaw with a dimpled chin, and small subtle lips. He was beautiful, if a man could actually be qualified as that.

I continued to stare at him, and I couldn't find anything in his posture that gave me peace. I turned back to look out the window, hopeless and fearful, when I saw a sign up ahead.

_You are now leaving Forks, WA. Come Again!_

I didn't know much about the local restaurants outside of Forks, but I was guessing the nearest diner had to be at least an hour away, closer to Port Angeles. The nagging feelings of fear and dread returned full force; something just didn't seem right. I guessed that I shouldn't have gotten in a car with a total stranger, after all.

Images of my dead body flashed before my eyes, Edward hovering over my unmoving corpse morbidly excited. Maybe they would never find my body; _she_ could think that I was far away and happy. But then, if they did find my body, the _bitch_ would think that I really did need her. She'd probably boast about how she was right and 'look where I gotten without her,' in a ditch somewhere as animal food.

"Why do you want to know?" he responded in a cold, clipped tone. The sound of his voice after so much silence startled me. I turned to look at him again, wondering why he'd decided to finally gift me with an answer, but it was then that I noticed there was a smile on his face, almost like a predatory sneer.

_Don't show fear, Bella. These fuckers smell that shit from a mile away. Just act normal__…__calm…_

"Umm, you looked pretty out of place, I guess. Then there's the fact that you _own_ a car; you have no need to be in a bus station well after midnight. Besides, I'm also curious about you," I answered softly, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. I didn't think I was successful though, because he chuckled at me once again, seeming to find my discomfort amusing. Fortunately, that damn annoying chuckle was like music to my ears because it gave me a strange sense of calm, easing my nerves slightly. If he wanted me dead, he wouldn't joke with me, right? Maybe, I wouldn't be road kill after all.

"Bella, have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" he replied in a serious tone, turning his head towards me. I stiffened as a shooting sense of panic ran down my spine. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away. He must have noticed my reaction because he started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"I'm just messing with you, Bella. Your reactions are funny." He giggled again. "I was there because I was doing business with the owner. I've been trying to meet with him for a few months now. That was the only time he had available. I actually live in Seattle," he said with a knowing smile.

I relaxed slightly, although pretty ticked he'd fucking play with me like that for his own damned entertainment. But seeing him smile seemed to melt my worry away. I turned towards him and returned the smile.

"So, Seattle, huh?" I said through my grin. "Were you planning on heading that way once we're done eating?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Would you like a ride?" he asked, exchanging glances between me and the road with a smug smile tugging at his lips and his eyebrows wagging suggestively. My eyes narrowed to slits at his comment.

_What the hell does he mean by a ride, huh? What kind of ride are we talking about? Am I supposed to jump over the console and ride him like a pony? That egotistical, assuming bastard__…_

"You know, I sense some double meaning somewhere in that question," I snapped, gesturing with my fingers towards the lap in question. "Are you suggesting I ride _you__**...**_or the car? Just so you know, it's going to take a lot more than food to get my goodies," I responded with a smirk, proud that I was able to make myself clear without melting into a quivering pile of goo in his lap.

Who did Mr. Calvin Klein Model think he was? I was sure he just had to smile that million dollar smile of his and girls would let the panties drop, but that shit wasn't going to fly with me. He was going to have to work for it, if he got anything at all.

"I meant the car, of course. You should try and get your mind out of the gutter, Ms. Swan," he chastised, humor in his voice. I was about to give him a brilliant, intellectually thrilling retort when I heard him ask the one question I was reluctant to address.

"Why were _you_ in the bus station?"I stiffened at his question; the topic held the key to the water gates, and I didn't want to think about all the bruises, broken bones and promises. I wanted to pretend everything was all right. I wanted to be Happy, Fearless Bella, not Sad and Broken Bella. So I did what any other person would've done; I ignored the question.

"What kind of business were you doing with that old man?" I asked, changing the subject as best I could. "Were you stealing his money? His_prized_ possessions?" I added teasingly, but noticed when the word 'stealing' left my mouth, Edward tensed.

_Oh my__..._

"Edward, did you steal from Mr. Nilla?" I asked, my voice raising an octave as I did. "That poor old man; that station is all he has left! How could you do that to him?" I rambled on, throwing at him accusation after accusation.

_He stole from Mr. Nilla! Oh my god, they saw me leave with a thief!_

"Bella," he said softly, but I was so lost in my panicked thoughts, I didn't hear him fully. I couldn't begin to understand what the implications would mean if Edward was a thief. If he got caught, would I go to jail too? I was too innocent to go to jail, I wouldn't survive it. How could I have gotten myself into this situation? I hadn't even been out of the house of terror for more than four hours, and now I was in deep shit. I guessed it didn't take me long to find myself in trouble.

_DAMN IT!_

"Bella," he tried again, but to no avail. Maybe he'd invited me into his car so that he could blame _me_ for the robbery. Maybe I was his pathetic scapegoat, an unsuspecting pawn in his game.

"BELLA!" He screamed, effective halting my rambling. I stared at him with wide eyes. "I didn't steal from Mr. Nilla. What kind of name is that, anyway?" he said with a tense chuckle, probably trying to lighten the mood. But my head was still reeling with all the possibilities. Edward must have seen that his vague attempts at humor didn't help, because he began to clarify further.

"I was making a business proposition, that's all. Calm down, Jesus Christ. Not everyone in this world is out to get people. You can't be scared of everything. I don't know who hurt you or what the hell happened to you, but sometimes you've got to do what you need to, and just deal with the consequences later, all right? You can't live life thinking about the 'what ifs' and looking over your shoulder every five fucking minutes. You just need to live. You might not be here tomorrow, and life goes too fast to waste with worry, pain, and regret." He took a moment to let his words process in my mind, gauging to see if I'd calmed slightly with his reassurance. After several moments of silence, he began again.

"Now, we're here, and I'm starving." He gestured out the window, and I turned slightly to see where we were. "This place has the best burgers," he added excitedly, and my stomach growled in response.

I sat there just looking at him, absorbing everything he had said to me in the last ten minutes. How I wished I could've thought that way, had such a carefree attitude about life, but it wasn't that easy. Not after years of brain washing, of cruel pranks, of having to watch what you do or say.

I leaned the back of my head against the car window and closed my eyes, willing myself to try to forget my previous existence. Holding a grudge wasn't going to get me anywhere. It was just that some things were harder to forget than others.

I was so deep into my own thoughts that I didn't realize Edward was already out of the car and opening my door. I felt the jostle of metal behind me, but before I could react, gravity pulled me backwards, sending me falling towards the street below. Only I didn't quite hit the ground; Edward had grabbed me and was looking at me with a stunned expression. Half my body was still inside the car, and the other half was in Edward's strong arms. The feel of his body on mine was intoxicating, and I felt my skin heat at the contact. I looked at Edward, feeling the blush coloring my cheeks. He was looking at me with a surprised, yet hooded gaze, and my insides boiled at the sight, making my breath hitch slightly. I started to feel a little embarrassed by my automatic reaction to him touching me, and I needed to lighten the mood quickly.

"Why hello there, my knight in shining armor. Come to save me, I see," I chuckled, while staring at him upside down. His hands felt warm through my shirt, a big difference from the cold breeze outside. He smiled down at me, shaking his head exasperatingly.

"You are just trying to get me to touch you, aren't you?" Edward crooned. The sound of his velvet voice at the word 'touch' sent the boiling blood inside me into a near explosion. But his next smart ass remark abated my body's reaction to his words abruptly. "You know if you really want to eat grass, just let me know. I'm sure I could accommodate you desires better than the diner could; it'd save me some cash too," he teased, helping me into a sitting position so that I could safely exit the vehicle.

Once out of the car, I expected to see an actually building before me, but there wasn't. Instead, I found myself standing in front of one of those serving vans; at least I thought that was what it was called. I wasn't sure how sanitary it was to eat there, not to mention the monstrosity was placed strategically in the middle of a side street, surrounded by trees. There was a line of people waiting in front of it, and I couldn't help but ask Edward if he was serious about this shit.

"Um, Edward, are we eating here?" I asked, tentatively. "Are you sure it's sanitary? Can't we go somewhere that we would at least have a roof over our heads while we eat?" I was beginning to ramble again, something I seemed to do a lot in his presence.

"It is _real_ meat, right? What they serve in there, I mean; they didn't just kill a squirrel or something, and ground it up to make patties out of it, right? If I wanted to die, I'd like to die with finesse, not by rabies or some other catastrophic disease that meat might be harboring," I rambled nervously. I thought perhaps I'd prefer him strangling me, snapping my neck as an avenue towards my demise. Or maybe a bullet through my skull would be preferable; anything rather than dying from something he _made_ me eat from this shady, shitty ass truck. At least then I would've gone down in a blaze of glory.

He stared at me for a second before doubling over in laughter. "Bella, I wouldn't make you eat something if I knew it was going to kill you. Places like this really do make great food. You see, they do it because they want to, because it brings them pleasure. Trust me, you'll love it," he replied, smiling down at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, since there's no roof, are we gonna sit on the grass and eat?" I asked, scrunching up my face in dislike. I really didn't want to sit on the wet grass and eat a squirrel burger.

"No Bella, we are going to eat in the car. That way we don't dirty our pants. Alice will kill me if I stained these babies," he responded, pointing towards his dress pants.

_Alice? Is he married? Oh god__,__ what am I doing here with a married man?_

Edward must have noticed my terrified expression, because he quickly clarified, "Alice is my sister; she's younger, but bossy as hell." He smiled as he spoke about her, and my heart melted seeing the love he had for his sibling. I had always wanted a strong bond with my own sister, but there was so much animosity between the two of us, fueled by Mother's favor for her. Plus, the bitch was evil incarnate. I listened as Edward continued. "She's four foot, eleven inches in height, but she's one feisty little thing," he mused with a smile; I guessed he was very fond of her. I, however, did not have any affection for my sibling. If Jessica were to be put on trial for murder, and the judge asked me if she'd done it, I would say without a shadow of a doubt… '_Yes__, the bitch did it!'_

I was going to say something regarding his sister, but the old man behind the makeshift counter, called for the next customer. If I was having questions about how sanitary this place was, the man in front of me cleared up any doubts about it. He was about five foot seven, and was going bald on one side of his head. It looked like he had grabbed what little hair he had left, and combed it over the top, gluing it in place with the grease from the grill. His hands were filthy, and his apron had blood spots on it.

I felt like I was going to puke all over the damn truck, the sight of our cook's appearance causing the bile to undulate in my empty stomach. I exchanged loaded glances between Edward and the disgustingly filthy man, trying to tell him with my eyes that I didn't want to risk eating anything cooked by his dirty hands. But Edward, being the asshole that he was, completely ignored my silent protest and stepped forward to order from the grease pit.

"Bella, do you want everything?" he asked lightly, like nothing was wrong with this entire picture. I was slowly shaking my head, scrunching up my face in disgust. I couldn't believe I was going to eat something from this disgusting cesspool of filth. The nausea was running so rampant throughout my body, all I could manage to breathe was, "No pickles," trying hard not to gag.

"All right, I'll have two cheeseburgers; one with no pickles. Two orders of fries and two cokes," he said to the balding, putrid man. After a few minutes, we were headed back to the car with our food in tow.

Once we were both seated, Edward fired the ignition and asked if it was okay to turn on the heater as well. I was a little chilly, so I agreed quickly. He passed me my burger and fries as he messed with the car's controls. I sat there starting at him as he took a big bite of the burger. I looked down to my own pile of goop slapped between two buns, and I swear I puked a little into my mouth.

"How can you eat that, knowing where it came from?" I asked, disgusted. "Aren't you even a little grossed out by that?" I added, disbelief laced my voice as I pointed to the 'Diner on Wheels' hidden amongst the trees.

"Nope," he answered confidently, taking another huge bit from his burger. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? Well, the same applies to this burger. Now stop complaining and eat; trust me you're going to love it," he answered through a mouthful of half-chewed burger.

_Ok, you can do this. It's just food__,__ Bella; it's not going to kill you__..._

"So, how old are you?" I asked him, taking a hesitant bite of the squirrel burger.

_Wow!_

It was a fucking good burger; it was juicy and crispy, if that made any sense. The cheese had melted perfectly, filling into all the crevices within the meat. The condiments complemented each other perfectly, just a little tangy with the hint of the grill accentuating the taste of it. The smell of the burger made my mouth water. I took a huge bite and moaned in ecstasy, not caring about my current company; I was too lost in the sensation of pure bliss.

When I realized the car had gone deathly silent, I looked over at Edward and saw him starting at me with his mouth ajar. There was unbridled lust in his eyes, like he wanted _me._The way he was staring at me made me feel _alive_, excited at the idea that someone actually wanted _me_. The thought thrilled me and I grinned widely. Edward cleared his throat and shook his head lightly before answering.

"Um, twenty-four. You?" His voice shook slightly as he answered.

"You okay there, Edward? Never seen a girl eat a burger before, big guy?" I teased, happily enjoying his discomfort, for it was the first time that I had seen him thrown off his game.

I could've sworn he blushed at my question, but recovered quickly.

"I'm twenty," I answered fully through an amused smile, then continued my parade of random questions. "How many siblings do you have?" I asked while taking a sip of my soda.

"Just two sisters, but we are all _very_ different," he answered. "Well, people say Rose and I have the same temper, but I believe she has a shorter fuse than I do. I tend to hold it all in until all hell breaks loose. We get along about eighty percent of the time; we have to, we all live together." He placed the last piece of his burger in his mouth, licking his fingers as he spoke.

I didn't know why but that simple gesture made me want to attack him right then and there. I felt my body being pulled to his, wanting to have that mouth and tongue on me instead. I could have just imagined what it would be like to suck on his plump lips, and I wanted to find out first hand. The windows were tinted dark, and I was sure I could've been subtle in my need for him. I didn't think he'd mind. He did offer me a kiss before, after all.

"What about you? Sisters? Brothers?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he couldn't feel that the sexual tension inside the car had jumped into Security Level Red: threat of combustion was at a SEVERE warning.

_Ugh, why does he have to ask these questions to me now? I'm ready to jump his bones! And don't want to think about that bitch right now__..._

"Just one sister," I answered in a clipped tone. I didn't want to get into it any further; I just want to focus on him, leaving me out of it.

"Care to elaborate?" he pried. I shook my head in response. "You know, eventually you're going to have to talk about them. I don't know what you're running from, Bella, but trust me when I say that it's better to let it out, rather than to keep it closed inside of you. If you do, then it will most likely come exploding out of you at the wrong time and in the wrong place. I'll be more than happy to listen," he told me, and his playful tone from earlier had turned sincere. In that moment I knew he was serious, that he would listen if I needed to talk.

I knew I had to vent about it sooner or later, I just didn't think I was ready to deal with it now. I couldn't even begin to describe my life to him, knowing that if I so much as tried everything would come spilling out, like I'd broken a dam or something. I had never told anyone details about my life with my mother…never_**.**_ It was mine to bear, mine to survive.

I looked down and nodded my head as I began to speak about my family for the first time ever.

"Her name is Jessica," I started tentatively. "We have never really gotten along. To her, things were always a competition; there was always a winner. I remember once, we went to an Easter egg hunt; the winner would get a little baby chick. I actually won, probably the first time ever in my life. I was so happy. I had placed the baby chick in a box and went to get it some water. When I came back, Jessica had it by the neck. She had killed it - snapped its neck, just because she didn't win. Or maybe she didn't want me happy," I said just above a whisper. I hadn't realized a tear fell until I felt Edwards' fingers brushing it away. I looked up, but instead of seeing pity in eyes, I saw tenderness. His expression was warm and kind; and it made me smile. I had to glance away.

"All right, it's a two and a half hour drive until we get to Seattle so, you can take a nap if you want," he said, smiling at me. He actually seemed like he cared about me in that moment. Part of me began to wonder why a stranger would care about my sad story. The other part was glad I was safe and warm inside his car, thriving on the comfort he provided me. I settled back into the cushioned, leather seat, and enjoyed the two and half hour ride, next to my knight in shining armor.

**Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy little teasers go out...**


	4. 3 Meetings

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank Emily Bowden for being an astounding Beta**

* * *

**3. Meetings**

**Bella's POV**

Edward's silken body hovered over me, a mischievous smirk in place; I couldn't help but to return the smile. If I thought a clothed Edward - dressed to the nines in his Armani suit - was beautiful, a completely naked and wanton version of him was breathtaking.

His chest was all hard lines and smooth, his stomach toned with corded muscle. His skin was soft, like satin draped over marble, hard yet silken at the same time. His hands were vessels for pure pleasure. His fingers were magical, long and rugged. His body radiated warmth and comfort.

He had both hands, palms down, on either side of my head; holding himself up. He slowly lowered his lips to mine, barely touching. "What do you want, Bella?" he murmured, making my heart gallop and my blood race violently through my veins. I slowly dragged my fingers down his chest, scratching slightly until I reached his perfectly defined abs. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling, resting his forehead against mine.

"You, Edward; I want _you_," I breathed, arching my body towards him trying to get closer; demonstrating my need for him.

His lips slowly descended upon mine, kissing once, twice, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it lightly. When I couldn't take the teasing any longer, I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss.

Our tongues battled against each other, dancing and probing. His sought control and I was more than happy to relinquish it, to let him lead. His right hand worked its way ever so slowly down my shoulder to palm my bare breast, tugging softly at my hardened nipple, causing me to moan in pleasure. His lips left mine and worked their way slowly down my neck, placing open mouth kisses as he went. My head tilted to the side automatically, giving him better access to my sensitive spot.

Edward nibbled on my earlobe and whispered, "So beautiful." His hot breath caused goose bumps to rise on my sensitive skin; my eyes fluttered closed at the intense feeling. Edward's lips continued their decent until he reached my breasts, replacing his skilled hands with his mouth, sucking and biting, making me moan loudly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed _release_; I _needed _him. I arched my hips upward pleading for him to stop stalling, to take me, to make me his.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered, raising my hips once more, trying to make him understand what I craved. I'd never wanted something as bad as I wanted him inside of me.

"Please, please, please," I pleaded through whispered breath, moving my head from side to side in frustration, hoping he would put me out of my misery.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward, please. I need you, please," I begged, moving my hands down his back and pulling him closer to me.

"Bella, baby," he said in a low, hushed voice, bringing my hands above my head as he spoke, effectively holding me captive.

Lord, why was he being so difficult? Wasn't this what every man wanted? A naked woman underneath them; does he not find me attractive enough?

_Why is the bed shaking?_

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to move," Edward said, laughter laced in his voice.

Why was he laughing? He was always fucking laughing! There I was, naked underneath him, and he was laughing at me. I could feel my face burning from embarrassment.

"Why do I have to move, Edward? What's wrong with the bed? Don't you find me attractive? Don't you want to be inside me, Edward?" I whined, lifting my hips up to meet his again. I was frustrated and hurt at his sudden amusement at my expense.

I heard him chuckle, "I would love for nothing more than to be inside you right now, sleepy head, but you can't keep sleeping in the car."

_In the car? Who's sleeping in the car?_

"Bella, open your eyes," he practically sang, shaking my shoulder lightly.

What the fuck was he playing at? I was already awake!

Moving my head slightly to the side, I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was curled uncomfortably on the plush leather seat; one of my hands was holding onto the door handle while the other rested behind my head. I felt as if I'd slept inside a toy box, for my neck was stiff from being angled awkwardly for so long.

_Oh, god. This is so embarrassing._

My dream came crashing back into my mind, and I cringed. Reality hit me hard, and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing with all my heart that I hadn't just described my sex dream to Edward, for I was a notorious sleep talker. I peeked to the left to find Edward starting at me in disbelief and amusement.

_Yeah, he had heard me all right**.**_

Embarrassed, I decided to just wing it and act as nonchalant as possible, so I slapped on the biggest smile I could muster and turned to face my humiliation.

"Hi," I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

When Rose first told me about Forks, I thought she was crazy. The town was almost four hours away, in the middle of nowhere. There was no possibility a town that held a population of three thousand could hold anything of value. But Rose quickly convinced me of its benefits. First, it was a small town, and second, people there wouldn't be up that late. The whole town usually shut down around twilight, so I could go in and out unnoticed.

At first, we had considered sending Alice and Emmett, but taking into account what had happened that last time, and Emmett's obsession with things that go 'boom', we decided we couldn't afford the attention.

After Alice blew up the building on the last job, we had to lay low for a couple of months before going at it again. Alice argued that it was Emmett who _gave_ her the C4, so we couldn't hold her completely responsible for the fiasco. However, we all had more than enough experience with Emmett and his explosives, so her defense fell on deaf ears.

Yeah...lets' just say Ali and Em were on temporary probation.

We had come to the conclusion that I would do this one, simply because Rose had done the last two. I had decided to take Jasper with me just in case something went wrong. The only thing I forgot to take in consideration was Alice's knack for getting what she wanted, by _any_ means necessary. After much huffing and puffing, Jasper reluctantly let her tag along. Her presence there didn't bother me as much; I knew that if anyone could control Hurricane Alice, it was Jasper.

Jasper was one calm motherfucker; nothing bothered him. That was why he was one of the best in the 'business'. No matter what the situation entailed, he would handle it with grace and finesse, then move forward. His philosophy was to live like there was no tomorrow and enjoy today. Considering our line of work, he was straight on target with that motto.

I believe the only time I saw Jasper anxious and scared was during Alice's last job. I didn't blame him. When I saw half of the building explode, my heart fell to the ground. My baby sister was in there, and I was stuck to the pavement staring as the fire blazed and the walls came down.

There must have been a thousand guardian angels watching over her that night, because Alice came out with just a few scratches and a mild case of smoke inhalation. In this business, there's a lot of danger; you can't take anything for granted. You have to make a plan and try your fucking hardest to stick to it.

That was why, in this moment, I was trying to formulate an excuse as to why I brought Bella with me to Seattle. A reason that would explain why I had deviated from the original plan, but so far, I was coming up empty.

There was just something about her that caught my eye. The first moment I had seen her, she was just standing there looking at the schedule board, biting her bottom lip. The terrified but determined look on her face pulled me in, and I'd guessed she was attempting not to cry. I felt the need to help her, to protect her from whatever she seemed to be running from.

When she agreed to join me for some food, I was ecstatic. I hadn't had that type of interaction with the female population in a long time, besides Alice and Rose, but they were my sisters; that really didn't count.

As I led her to my car, my thoughts began to spiral out of control. I began to wonder what the hell I was doing. Why was I taking this fragile, young girl into my crazy and dangerous life? Then Alice's text just added more fuel to the fire. I had gone off track. I had compromised the job.

At that point, I started to blame Bella. If she would've just said no and walked away, I would've been fine. How naïve could this girl be? She was getting in a car with a man she knew nothing about; a man that could kill her with the flick of a wrist.

I gave her a silent offer to walk away, but deep inside I had hoped she wouldn't. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should have told her more about me, so she could've made an informed decision about the dangerous path she was about to travel with me. I just kept coming up with excuses of why my complete honesty with her wasn't necessary in that moment. I would tell her once we ate; if she still wanted to come, great. If she didn't, then I would drop her off at the nearest bus station and let her find her way to wherever she wanted to go. When she didn't take my offer to back out, I thanked the Lord above for the small favor.

Talking to Bella was simple, but I also got the sense that someone had hurt her…hurt her really bad. She didn't talk about herself, and she seemed to be a master at deflection. Anytime I tried to engage her into talking about her life, she would either try to turn it around on me, or make the topic into a joke. I let it slide the first couple of times, not wanting to upset her.

When I asked her about her family, she tensed. Right there I knew something was wrong. When I told her I would be willing to listen, I meant it. I knew how toxic it could be to hold things in. I also knew that the more shit you held in, the worse it was going to be.

Insecurities and tension tended to come out in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Trust me; I had a few bullet holes to prove it. I wanted her to let it all out, to confide in me all her worries and angst. The sooner, the better, because once we arrived in Seattle, the chances of her walking away were slim to none. Whether she knew it or not, she was stuck with me for a while. They would not let her go; _I _would not let her go. I wanted to keep her safe; I _would_ keep her safe, even if it cost me my life.

On the ride to Seattle, I tried to come up with a valid explanation to Bella's presence, but was coming up blank. I knew I was going to get a mouthful from Rose; that was nothing new. I was just going to have to wing it. Let the pieces fall where they may.

The silence in the car just gave me more time to worry about the reactions of the others. I wasn't so worried about Jasper or Emmett. Jasper got along with mostly everyone, and Emmett loved everything and everyone, that was just who he was. He rarely took anything too seriously. Alice, I was somewhat worried about. I thought she would really like Bella, once she got to talking to her.

Now, Rosie was really the only one I was worried about. Rose tended to come off as a bitch; she really wasn't all that bad, she just had a hard time trusting people. I had told her time and time again that not everyone was untrustworthy; not every person in the world was like Royce, the incarnate of an asshole. Rose had been put through the ringer, and she developed a large chip on her shoulder because of it. She saw the world in black and white, with her mood usually trending towards the darker side. She was really sweet, once you got to know her.

_Oh Fuck! Rose is going to eat her alive. I'm feeding her to the wolves._

I could see the house start to come into view; this was going to be a long night. As I was turning onto my street I swore I heard Bella moan. I turned to look at her and she seemed to be scratching the door.

_What the hell is she doing?_

I shook my head and laughed. The woman was crazy, even in her dreams. I parked the car on the drive way and turned to wake her up when I saw her lifting her hips and whimpering, "Please, Edward."

_What the…**?**_

"Please, please, please," she began to moan.

_All right_

"Bella," I whispered, trying to control my laughter, shaking her slightly.

"Edward, please. I need you, please," she started to beg, caressing the door.

_Oh my god, is she having a sex dream about me? This is hilarious__...__and somewhat arousing._

"Bella, baby," I said softly. She started whimpering again, but I didn't quite understand what she was saying. "Bella, sweetheart, you have to move," I breathed, trying so hard to hold my laughter.

"Why do I have to move Edward? What's wrong with the bed? Don't you find me attractive? Don't you want to be inside me, Edward?" she whined writhing on the seat.

_Oh sweet lord, why must you punish me like this._

For a moment, I thought she was awake, but when I looked closely, I saw that her eyes were still closed. She really was having a naughty little dream about me, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

_I'm going to hell__…_

"I would love for nothing more than to be inside you right now, sleepy head, but you can't keep sleeping in the car," I responded, unbuckling her seat belt. "Bella, open your eyes."

I saw her jerk her head and open her eyes, but she quickly closed them as that adorable blush made its appearance. She opened her left eye and looked at me; she then smiled the biggest smile I have yet to see on her face.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hello there, did you have a good dream?" I teased, smiling back at her.

"Somewhat, I didn't quite get what I wanted," she yawned as she stretched, showing me a nice sliver of skin. It looked inviting, and stilled my hands as I fought the urge to touch her.

_Be good, Edward__…_

"I'm sorry about that; hopefully once we get inside, you'll be able to have a nice long rest," I countered.

"Inside?" she asked turning around to look at the house; I couldn't see her expression.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I assumed anything. I just didn't think you knew anyone in Seattle, so I figured you would want a nice shower and a peaceful night sleep. If you don't want to, I can take you somewhere else," I said seriously, but deep inside, I was worried she didn't want to stay. I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Um, it's fine. I mean, there are extra rooms in there, right? Or are we sleeping in the same room?" she asked timidly, looking at me through her lashes.

Oh, how I would love to sleep in the same bed with her. Although, I didn't think there would be _much_ sleeping.

"We have a few spare bedrooms, you can…" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence as someone knocked on the window startling Bella, causing her to shriek and almost jump over the console. The expression on her face was hysterical, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Bella screamed while hitting me.

"I'm sorry! Okay, stop. I apologize. Emmett can be startling sometimes," I said through my laughter while attempting to block her hits. I unlocked the door and Emmett opened her door and stuck his head in with a huge smile on his face.

"So this is the famous chick you're losing your balls for?" he asked through a wide grin. I rolled my eyes at him pointedly. "Hi, I'm Emmett," he said, extending his big paw towards Bella. Her eyes went wide as she looked from me, to Emmett, to his hand before shaking it slowly.

"I'm Bella, and why is he losing his balls over me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Ha, you haven't met my 'Ice Queen' and the 'Fashion Loompa'; those two together can be _lethal_. Eddie over here already knows that, so you must be _very_ special for him to want to endure that wrath," he responded, putting his hands in a chocking position to demonstrate what might happen to me in there. I saw Bella gulp and turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Em, stop scaring her; they're really not that bad. Rose is maybe a bit icy, but Alice will like you, don't worry," I assured her, patting her knee lightly.

I got out of the car, chuckling lightly as I thought about the war zone I was going to face. As I walked around to the passenger side of my car, Emmett was already helping Bella out of the car. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, causing her to smile. At least that's one less person I had to worry about not liking Bella.

I waited for Bella to go ahead of us and turned to ask Emmett how bad it really was.

"Dude, you are in deep shit. J and I tried to dig you out as much as we could, but we have certain _needs_ that you cannot facilitate, so we were willing to do only so much. You're on your own, man," he said quietly as he patted my shoulder roughly.

"All right. First off, I don't need to hear about your _needs, _those are my sisters. Secondly, how many shovels do you think I'm gonna need?" I quipped. "It really can't be that bad. I mean, Bella doesn't know what I was doing there. I told her…" but he cut me off before I had a chance to finish.

"Wait, you didn't _tell_ her? You just brought her here and you didn't even have the common courtesy to tell her what we _do_? What are you gonna do? Make up some bullshit of an excuse to her when she sees us planning the next job? She'll turn us in…" I cut him off. He was getting too loud and Bella was just a few feet away.

"Em, she is _not_ going to turn anyone in, relax. I'm going to tell her. I just got to figure out a way to say it and not scare her. I know I should have told her from the beginning, but I just couldn't, okay. I told her I was doing a business deal with the owner of the bus station. I think in the back of her mind, she knows I'm not good news, but she still _chose_ to come with me."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, the business of blowing sh…"

"Emmett! Shut Up!" I whispered harshly, shoving him to the side.

We had come to a stop in front of the door with Bella starting intently at us; I wondered what was going through that beautiful head of hers. I stood there staring at her, watching her closely as her eyes shifted from Emmett to me. We were caught in a staring match until her lips started to lift into a smile that I couldn't help but return with a chuckle.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

"You planning on sleeping out on the porch, or are you going to open the door? I teased.

"Well, technically, this isn't my house, so I'm not gonna barge in like Juan por su casa," she responded sarcastically.

"Juan what? What language are you speaking?" I asked, confused.

"It's Spanish. Can we go in? I'm cold," she replied, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, they are going to get along just fine. You better be careful there, Edward. She might just join 'Ice' and 'Loompa' on the tear-Edward-limb-from-limb plan." Emmett laughed.

He turned to Bella, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat while winding his long, thick arm around Bella's shoulder. "You know Bella, I'll have to come up with a cool nick name for you." He opened the front door and walked inside, continuing his banter about nick names and god only knows what other shit.

I stood outside for a minute, taking a deep breath in preparation for the slaughter.

**Bella's POV**

When I first saw Emmett, I freaked. The man was huge; I thought he was going to crush me with his bare hand. But then he smiled widely, causing his cheeks to dimple while his whole face lit up, making him seem less threatening. He was like a big, giant teddy bear.

Edward didn't bring up the dream. I was really hoping that he forgot about it all together. I knew that I talked in my sleep; I had since I was small. It was embarrassing, especially when I would scream out loud about one thing or another. Jessica often teased me about the things I would say. Once, I had a crush on a boy in school; apparently, I had a dream that we were getting married. Jessica recorded me that night. The next day we had a pep rally and she played the tape for the entire school. I was so humiliated; it took everything in me to go back the next day. I remembered Renee telling me to "stop being such a drama queen and grow up". To me, sleep talking was like an unfortunate disease I really wished they would find a cure for.

Once I was out of the car, I walked ahead of the guys giving them space to talk. The house was gorgeous and huge; it was almost like a castle. The whole structure was made of stone; the entrance was arched and a small cobblestone pathway led to the heavy wooden front door. The top had a cone with windows all around it. Once inside, I found that there was a winding staircase leading upstairs.

I was admiring my surroundings when I heard screeching coming from the room ahead, causing me to jump.

"You stupid idiot! What the fuck were you thinking? No, you weren't fucking thinking because if you were, you wouldn't be in this situation. What are you going to do with her? She can't stay here. You compromised the job, our _safety_," the harpy woman screamed.

I slowly walked my way towards the voice. When I entered the room, I saw Edward in front of a blonde woman, pinching the bridge of his nose. The woman was beautiful-she looked like a real life Barbie Doll. She had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Her skin was pale, and she had the scariest gray eyes I had ever seen. My immediate assumption was that the mysterious, feral woman was Emmett's Ice Queen.

"Rosalie, lower your voice for one minute, I am not a child. You don't get to tell me what to do. I did not put any of you in danger, so don't act like you're all good and mighty. May I remind you that you have placed us in far worse situations before? She's not going to do anything, so calm the fuck down. She doesn't even know _anything_," he replied in a dark menacing tone that made my blood chill.

In that moment, I just wanted to turn and run for the hills. I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble, especially Edward: my perpetual knight in shining armor. I had just wanted to escape from my mother's house, where my nightmares were reality; Edward just happened to help me along. I slowly walked into the room, hoping my presence didn't make it worse for the one person who'd helped take me away from my previous life.

"Edward," I whispered. All heads snapped in my direction. I felt the room suddenly get hot under the intensity of their stares. There was a blonde man sitting on the other side of the room with an amused expression on his face. Next to him was a little girl with short, spiked black hair - I guessed she was the 'Fashion Loompa' - staring at me with an annoyed expression. Emmett was standing behind the 'Ice Queen' and was holding her around the waist.

"Bella…" Edward started to speak, but the Ice Queen interrupted him.

"You almost compromised the job for that _thing_?" she screamed with disgust, pointing her perfectly manicure finger at me. "You couldn't do any better, really? You had to bring her here. You don't have any fucking common sense," she continued.

When Barbie referred to me as a 'thing' my eyes snapped to her; I was livid. I didn't know where the sudden rush of violence came from, but all I saw was Jessica and Renee taunting me, spouting their verbal insults into my face and I wanted to kill the ice bitch. I wanted to gauge out her eyes with my bare hands.

"Who in the fucking hell do you think you are, you stupid bitch? You don't know me. You need to get off that fucking high horse you seem to be on and get down to earth. You are not all that," I screamed at her, making my way towards her. I could hear Edward in the background telling me to calm down, but I didn't pay attention. I wanted to shut her up, to wipe that stupid condescending smile that had crept onto her face off.

"Keep smiling like that, you whore. I'm going to knock that fucking smile off your face along with those pearly whites of yours, we'll see how pretty you are then." I continued my advance on her when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist stopping my progress.

"Bella, you need to calm down; now is not the time for tantrums," he calmly stated.

"Tantrums? I'll show you a fucking tantrum! Let me go, you stupid fuck. I wanna show Barbie Doll what fire does to plastic. Let me go, Edward!" I screamed and kicked my legs, trying to hurt him so he would release his hold on me.

I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to pull her weave out, for I was sure that hair was not real. I heard movement from the side and I saw that the blonde man had stood up and was making his way towards us. I was shooting daggers at him which caused him to lift his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down there, Tiger. I don't have a problem with you, as long as Edward doesn't give you a gun," he said to me, smiling before turning to Edward. "She seems nice, a little feisty, but nice; just seriously man, don't give her a gun or anything that can harm anyone," he chuckled softly. He turned to the room at large. "Goodnight everyone, this was a nice show, we should do this more often." With that, he turned and made his way up the stairs.

I watched him for a minute, but then quickly turned my gaze back to the Ice Bitch. I saw that Emmett had let go of Barbie and she walked towards me and Edward. I started to squirm against his hold but he hadn't loosened his grip on me.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath wafting across my heated skin made my girly parts tingle.

_Oh sweet mother of **-** this is neither the time nor place._

The Ice Bitch came to stand in front of us, eyeing me speculatively for several moments. Finally, she began to respond.

"I like her," she stated flatly. "She can stay; the girl has balls." And just like that, she turned and walked away. My mouth fell open in disbelief. Was that crazy bitch serious?

"That's it? All the damn fucking drama for that?" I asked suspiciously.

She stopped her retreat and turned towards me. "You'll be a fine addition to the group," she responded. "Plus, if Edward actually had the balls to bring you here _knowing_ how we are…"Emmett coughed from beside me, causing Rosalie to glare at him. "Fine, how _I _am, and he still brought you here. He must have had a good reason. Goodnight," she said lightly, turning to walk down the hall.

"Well, I think that went well," Emmett smiled. "Goodnight Eddie, Bella, and Alice," he said, tipping his head like he had a hat on.

Edward let out a breath and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I noticed then that his hands had migrated to my hips; I liked the feel of them there.

"Well," I heard someone say from behind me, and I turned to see the one I thought they called 'Fashion Loompa' walking towards the stairs. "I hope you know what you're doing, Edward. Remember what happened with Royce. I have nothing against you Bella, but don't try anything smart, because I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," she said coldly and headed up the stairs.

_Trigger? As in a gun trigger?_

"Don't pay attention to Alice; she's not going to shoot anyone," Edward chuckled from behind me, but for once, his laughter didn't give me any comfort. "How about I show you to your room? You must be tired," he said softly, taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs. All I could do was manage a slight nod.

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. From what I could tell, it was blatantly obvious there was more going on in this family than met the eye. From what Jasper had said - and what Alice's death threat had insinuated - there were guns somewhere around. It made me worry about what kind of shit these people were into. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know their secrets. Rosalie was a complete bitch, but somehow, I found myself more terrified of Alice. I could tell her threat to shoot me was genuine.

As I looked at Edward and down at our joined hands, I realized he had just stuck his neck out for me, and he did it with complete disregard for his safety. He didn't know me very well, and I didn't know him, but I found myself trusting him more than I'd ever trusted another living soul. He had rescued me from my horrible life; no questions asked - for the most part - and offered me a chance to start over. If that meant I'd have to face off with Ice Bitch or the Scary Loompa, then I'd do it for him. Even if the only way out was in a body bag.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? I wasn't really planning on writing an Edward's POV but hopefully it wasn't that bad. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, you know who you are. They always make me smile. **

**Just to let you guys know, pay attention to the small details especially next chapter.**

**Also one of the amazing ladies I beta for has a new story called "Bullets with Butterfly Wings" by labellaleigh go and check it out.**

**Reviews get a teaser for the next chapter **

**Neliz ;D**


	5. 4 Starting On Shaky Ground

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello, sorry for the delay. Alright, a few things I would like to let you know about this chapter. The ways the rooms are mentioned are important. Also, after this chapter things will begin to pick up. **

**I want to thank the best beta a person can ask for Emily Bowden if you guys haven't read her story, "Sing For Me Sweet" then you have no idea what you're missing. Also, I want to thank all of you who are reviewing and especially BelovedSunshine, your reviews make me feel like I'm doing something right. **

* * *

**4. Starting On Shaky Ground**

**Bella POV**

As Edward led me upstairs, he gave me a quick tour of the second floor. He mentioned there were a total of four guest rooms; one downstairs and three upstairs. However, he told me he'd feel more comfortable if I took one of the rooms upstairs for now. I thought I heard him mumble something about preferably the one next to his room, but I couldn't be sure. So, I just smiled and nodded, grateful to have a place to sleep tonight.

Along the way, he pointed out which room belonged to whom. There were so many, it was hard to keep them all straight. So far, I knew the first door to the left of the staircase belonged to Alice and Jasper. The one right across from it was Alice's private workshop. I was hoping I'd be able to keep my distance from her end of the hallway, just in case she tried to put a bullet in me as she'd threatened to. To my extreme disappointment, I discovered that I'd have to make a frequent journey past those doors, for it was the only way down to the first level.

Edward pointed out Jasper's Art room, his voice trailing off as he came to a sudden stop. I looked around confused, waiting for Edward to continue with the tour, but he didn't budge. I could see there were a couple more rooms occupying the end of the wing.

"Why did we stop? Aren't there more rooms over there?" I asked, pointing down the hall.

"Um, that's my room." He pointed towards a door on his right. "And that one is yours," he said, pointing to the door next to his.

I thought I'd heard him say that he wanted me to stay close, and part of me wanted the same thing. I just didn't actually think I'd be staying in the adjacent room.

I followed Edward towards the end of the hall, where both rooms were located. He opened the door and guided me inside.

"There is a bathroom through there," he said, gesturing toward a small door in the corner of the room. "There should be clean towels and anything else you might need. I'll see if I can find something for you to sleep in. I think Alice's stuff might be too small, so I'll go see if Rose has anything that might fit you." He was rambling needlessly, and I watched him carefully to decipher what his deal was.

Why Edward would be nervous was beyond me. When it came down to it, I was the stranger here, the outcast. If anyone should've been nervous, it should have been me. I was in a strange house with a bunch of weird, crazy people. I was the runaway that only had thirty dollars to her name. I was the one that had to sleep with one eye open just to make sure I didn't find Rosalie standing over me with a stiletto in hand about to gouge my brains out; or even worse, to wake up with Alice holding a gun to my head or a pillow over my face.

Just thinking about the different avenues of my immediate demise made me shiver with nerves. Part of me wanted to ask Edward if it would be all right to sleep in his room, if he could offer me the safety and protection that I was sure to need in this house full of loonies. But then, I wouldn't want to push my luck with him. He'd already given me a bed and a place to shower. Now he was offering to face the Evil Bitches - again I might add - just to find me some pajamas.

_Would they do something to the clothes?_

"Edward, you don't have to ask them for anything. Don't you have an old shirt or something you don't use anymore that maybe you could lend me?"I asked timidly, hoping he would see pass my façade. I was truly worried that Alice or Rosalie would do something to any borrowed items he'd retrieve for me, since they seemed to have it out for me pretty bad.

He stared at me for a moment and I could see the wheels turning behind his emerald eyes. I saw his eyebrows crease and what seemed like a thousand different emotions pass through his eyes before he spoke.

"Bella, they're not gonna hurt you." He said the words with such conviction that I actually believed him. "They're just…just not used to meeting new people. We have always lived in this little bubble, protective and extremely defensive; when we did actually let someone new in, he betrayed us. As a result, they automatically think everyone is out to get them. But I know them and they will _never_ hurt you. _I _won't let them hurt you. Do you understand?" He sounded so defeated and tired.

I felt like I had caused him to feel tormented, so torn between his family and me. I never wanted to jeopardize his loyalties, and he looked so tired with all the strain he seemed to be under. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. That I would fall asleep soundly and manage to awaken with my head still attached and that he didn't need to worry about my survival. I only wished I could've convinced myself of that statement. Truth was I didn't know these people. For all I knew, they were already planning my death in vivid detail.

"Yes, but can I still have something of yours?" I asked with a hesitant grin, trying to lighten his mood. He smiled warmly at my attempt, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I understand that me asking you to trust Rose and Alice is a lot, especially with the way they were downstairs. I promise you'll learn to like them. If you want to stay, you can. This room will always be open for you. Tomorrow, I'll take you to get some new clothes." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut off my attempt quickly. "And before you begin to argue, you need them. Take them as a present with no strings attached, all right?"

I watched him for several seconds. His eyes were full of sincerity and generosity, and I started to wonder what I'd done to deserve such a knight in shining armor. I finally nodded my head in agreement to his generous offer and a broad smile curved his lips.

"Good," he said with a sigh. "Okay, I'm gonna go grab something for you to wear. I'll be right back," he said as he turned and left the room.

I took the opportunity to take in my lush surroundings. The room was pristine: not a single item out of place. There was an iron canopy bed in the middle of the room with white sheets covering the plush mattress. In the middle of the floor was a huge blood red rug serving as the focal point: it was the only color in the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a bizarre looking lamp. It was braided with a cone shape shade.

I was inching my way over toward the odd decoration, about to get a closer look, when the door opened. I shrieked, thinking I was being ambushed by the two Nazi bitches from hell. I reached for the nearest thing I could get my hands on to use as a weapon. As soon as I felt my grip tighten on something solid, I turned to thwart my attackers with a vengeance. What I found was Edward starting at me with an amused expression.

"Um, what's the pillow for?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face. I glanced back to my fisted hand to see that my weapon of choice was in fact a fluffy pillow from the white bed. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat as I thought about how ridiculous I must have looked in that moment.

_I'm gonna feather him to death__…_

"To kill you with," I said lightly, rolling my eyes at my own absurdity. I gently placed the pillow back on the bed and turned to give Edward his well deserved chastisement. "You know, you really should knock before you come barging in. For all you knew, I could've been half naked."

Edward blankly started at me, not moving or saying anything for several moments. At first, I thought he was stunned silent by my being naked comment, but when I looked at him closer, I saw deep concentration behind his eyes. He was serious about whatever comment I'd made that had pulled him up short, and I started to shift around uncomfortably.

"Are those for me?" I asked pointing at the clothes in his hands. It was an attempt to pull him out of whatever he was so solemn about, but it didn't seem to work. He just continued to stare at me, not offering me any type of hint to what his issue was.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Bella?"His tone was eerily calm. I would have laughed at the absurdity of the question, but the seriousness behind his eyes told me he wasn't playing around.

_Okay__…_

"No. Have you?" I countered, not sure if he was just fucking around with me or if he was dead serious.

"Would you ever?" he asked; completely ignoring my question. Where was he going with this? I started to become uneasy with the topic of conversation. In my experience, when someone avoided a question like the way he just had, it usually meant that the answer wasn't good. It was kind of like admitting to the truth by omission: if he didn't give me an answer, it was only because he knew I wouldn't like what I would learn.

I stayed silent for a few minutes, pondering both his question and his own avoided answer. Did his line of work include killing people? If it did, would I be okay with that?

I had thought about killing Renée and Jessica during my many years of torture. I'd been subjected to so much hatred and ugliness from the both of them. I didn't really consider their death by my hand as murder. If I was being technical, they weren't really people, more like animals. Wouldn't it be humane to put a rabid dog to rest, Ol' Yeller style? I always thought their deaths would fall into the line of doing a civic duty, not anything I'd go to jail for.

But would I actually do it though? Would I ever be able to end a life if the situation was called for? I knew what the answer was…

"Yes," I answered him, my voice strong; it was a total contradiction of the turmoil I was feeling inside. My thoughts were whirling with my new found information, all the implications that Edward's questions and non-answers could possibly mean. What bothered me the most was how easy it was for me to give him that answer. And I knew it was the truth. Deep inside me, I had the instincts and drive to end someone else's life if I had to. If it came down to me or another person to die, I knew what I would choose, hands down: I'd win every time.

Edward's response was only a nod and whispered goodnight. He didn't stay and offer me reassurances about our awkward, off-the-wall conversation. And he didn't ask me to elaborate my answer. He just accepted it and moved on. Period.

There were so many things I wanted to know. I wasn't ready to sleep and I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to know more. I _needed_ to know more. I wanted some piece of mind, some reassurance that I hadn't just willingly walked into the gates of hell, where a bunch of murdering psychopaths might be sleeping down the hall from me.

"Edward?"

He turned towards me; his face calm and peaceful, as if the answer I'd given him had taken all his earlier angst away.

"Who's Royce?" I asked, scared about the answer.

His eyes closed and his jaw tightened before he answered, "A parasite you don't need to worry about. He's been taken care of. Goodnight Bella." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

**Alice POV**

I really didn't think Edward would bring her home. He was going to get hurt and I couldn't allow another member of my family to be crushed that way again. I knew I was being selfish - probably even childish - but after what Royce did to Rose and Edward. We didn't have the strength to go through something like that again. It was a miracle they'd come out of that situation alive.

I refused to sit idly by and watch it happen again: betrayal and treachery by someone we thought we could trust. I couldn't sit there and watch Edward bleed to death again because Rose couldn't pull the trigger in time. I couldn't watch him suffer because the love Rose felt for that pathetic, greedy bastard was apparently worth more to her than her own flesh and blood.

Rose was never the same after that incident. She was constantly blaming herself for everything that had happened to us, and in some way, I blamed her a lot too. She went into a pretty heavy depression, unable to look either Edward or I in the face. She barricaded herself in her room for weeks, not answering or speaking to either of us. I knew she was not only mourning for the death of her beloved Royce, feeling unbelievably guilty about Edward being shot by someone she trusted, but also berating herself for being deceived by the man she thought was her soul mate.

It was a miracle she actually let Emmett close to her after all she'd suffered. I had always known they would be good for each other, even though she wouldn't hear of it. He was her perfect match, complementing her attributes, calming her when she became too worked up. Since they've been together, each day I saw a little of the old Rose making reappearance. She'd even started to attempt cooking again, something she was quite passionate about before Royce.

And so for all those reasons and more, I needed to keep my family safe by any means necessary. If that meant I blew some random bitch to hell, then so be it. I knew there was a saying: 'don't judge a book by its cover' or some fucking shit like that; I didn't really care. I didn't trust that little fuck-tart Edward brought home. She had mistrust and guile written all over her cherubic face. Jasper might say I was being stubborn, but what did he know? He didn't have to suffer the horror of watching his brother bleed to death. He didn't have to watch his sister melt away from the amazing person she once was, to a groveling shadow of who she'd been.

If Edward brought this girl home just to fuck her, if he was really that fucking desperate to get his rocks off, why didn't he just pay for some pussy? Hire a hooker, for shit's sake.

_Jesus!_

"Penny for your thoughts," Jasper whispered, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I want to kill her," I murmured into his chest, the fine hairs there tickling my lips and nose. I didn't want to look at his face, for I was sure I would see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Alice, she hasn't done anything wrong. You need to give her the benefit of the doubt. Did you see the way Edward defended her? He would never have done that without a good reason. We don't know her full story. I think she seemed all right. Plus, she sort of put Rose in her place, anyone with balls big enough to do that has to be okay in my book," he mused as he ran his fingers through my hair with his infinite calming presence.

That was why I loved that man. He always read the entire book before coming to a conclusion; never let anything stress him. Sometimes I wished I had his patience, his trust in people.

"Why not eliminate the threat before anything happens?" I asked him, sitting up to look at him straight in the face. "Edward defended her; he fought with us over _her_. What if someone points a gun at her? Is he gonna catch the bullet for her? I will not allow that to happen. So I ask again, why not eliminate the threat before anything happens?" It seemed he didn't understand my point.

He shook his head. "Baby, this isn't like you. I would expect this from Rose but not from you. I honestly was expecting you to go up to her and tell her 'we are going to become great friends', not that you won't 'hesitate to pull the trigger'. Do you remember the time you shot the squirrel in the back yard?" he asked lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear lovingly.

All I could do was nod. I remembered when I asked Jasper to teach me how to fire a gun. He looked at me like I had two heads, but like always, he'd agreed. We were practicing in the back yard when a squirrel passed and I accidentally shot it in the head. I was a mess; I cried for days. It got to the point that I made Jasper dig a hole so we could bury the poor little critter properly. And even when I thought about it now, I still felt guilty.

"J, that squirrel never did anything to me. Of course I would've felt bad about blowing his little head to pieces," I argued, looking at him curiously as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, babe, you just proved my point. Think of Bella as that squirrel; she's just that innocent. When she actually does something to us, then I will shoot her myself just so you don't feel guilty at the end, alright?" he asked, leaning in for a heated kiss.

"You don't play fair, Mr. Whitlock," I mumbled as his tongue sought entry into my mouth. I felt the familiar tingle crawl up my spine as he so expertly stimulated a heady moan from deep in my throat.

"Never said I did, darling," he whispered as he ravished my neck. "Never said I did."

**Bella POV**

I woke up some time later that day, the sunbeams shining brightly through the window. For a moment, I was a little disoriented. I couldn't remember exactly where I was. It took a minute for everything to come crashing back to me: the bus station, Edward, the food on wheels, and the Evil Bitches times two.

I was happy to find that I'd lived to see another day with my head still attached properly, sans any bullet holes or stiletto gouges.

I took in the subtle ambiance of the elegant room. The house seemed quiet and at peace. Everything just seemed so surreal, somewhere between a horrible nightmare and an enchanting fairytale. If I was being honest, the only thrilling part about this whole fiasco was Edward: my very own modern day, self-sacrificing Robin with what I assumed was a very long criminal record.

After he'd left me alone, I went straight to the shower. I stood underneath the stream of hot water until it had turned cold. I kept replaying the big question he'd asked me over and over in my mind. How could he ask me about something as drastic as murder while still appearing calm and collected? Remembering his expression as he'd asked me, I could tell he was deathly serious about the topic. And his reaction to my answer was startling almost as if I'd eased his mind by admitting I would commit the horrendous act if someone forced my hand.

The answer I'd given him was truthful. If it was a matter of life or death, if it was my life or someone else's on the line, I wouldn't hesitate to put someone down. But if someone I loved was in danger, would I be as trigger happy? I didn't know. That was a hard question to answer because I never really had anyone in my life who I'd love so fully, except maybe my father.

As I thought about a scenario where my father's life was on the line, I knew what my answer would be; I wouldn't hesitate. I knew deep down inside my gut that I could kill for someone I loved; considering that realization, I kind of got Alice's threat against me.

Even though I meant Edward's family no harm, she saw me as a threat, as someone who could bring them down. More precisely, she saw me as someone that could hurt Edward. Looking at Alice and Rose's reaction that way, I could see how much they cared for Edward. It was a testament to how protective his family was, to the dedication they had for one another.

Taking that fact into consideration, I thought about what his actions meant. Edward was willing to bring me into his familial unit, despite the reactions he knew his sisters would have. He stood up for me, took the brunt of their verbal abuse on my behalf. What could such an action mean? What did I mean to him?

The man didn't know me. Most importantly, _I _didn't even know him. Did he have a bad temper? Was he violent? Would he snap in the blink of an eye? So many questions that I wasn't sure I deserved an answer for. I was probably just his charity case for the month. His one good deed that would buy him a 'get-out-of-hell' free card. But maybe if I asked him, was willing to actually listen in return, he'd show me who the real Edward Cullen was.

I looked around the room once more, trying to decipher if anyone had been in or out of the room while I slept. When everything seemed just as I had left it, I began to wonder if I should attempt to make a grand exit. Ninety percent of me was scared to even set foot outside the bedroom door. The other ten percent of me told me to grow some fucking balls and face the loonies who were surely congregated outside. They didn't need to know I was scared shitless.

_Put a brave face on, Swan. Carpe diem, and all that shit_...

I was just about to get up when I heard a light tap on the door.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Edward's muffled voice through the door.

_Oh, he actually knocked. I'm so proud of him, a man that actually listens__…_

I smiled, glad to know that Edward was the type of man who took instruction well. Part of me wanted to see if he had a playful side of him as well. Perhaps I could hide, make him think I'd left and then sneak up on him when he least expected it. Would it be wrong of me to surprise him like that?

_Nah__…_

I was about to move towards the other side of the room to hide behind the door, when he knocked again and slowly opened the door and catching me in the middle of my stealthy operation.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked raising his left eyebrow.

I stood there looking at him, my arms spread wide in my attempt to make my way across the room unheard. What I wasn't prepared for was the way he'd looked that morning. He was a godly creature; his hair was disheveled and the odd bronze color had a more reddish tone to it in the sunbeams shining through the open curtains. He was wearing a dark gray shirt which hugged his toned body perfectly, emphasizing the contours of his chest and broad shoulders. He was muscular but not overly so. His faded jeans hung low on his hips. To top it all off, he was barefooted; even his feet were elegant but manly at the same time.

"Bella?" he asked, slowly approaching me.

"Huh," was my brilliant response, feeling a little like a stroke victim; my mouth hung limply open as I took in all his yummy goodness.

"You okay there? You're kinda drooling," he said in a serious tone.

_Oh my sweet lord, give me a break__…_

"I am?" I asked, attempting to wipe my face as covertly as possible, trying to hide any convicting evidence. I looked at Edward with narrowed eyes as his face turned purple from holding in his mirth until he just couldn't take it any longer. He doubled-over in laughter, clutching his stomach as the guffaws I'd so lovingly come to disdain came ripping out of his chest.

"Why you little conceited asshole!" I screamed before I pounced on him, sending us both to the ground, him landing on his back and me straddling his hips.

I was laughing as I tried to tickle him, my hand dodging around his sides so I could get a good angle for my attack. I noticed that Edward wasn't moving. I looked down at him only to find him staring at me with a small smile on his face. There was this electric current running through the air around us, thickening the atmosphere until it seemed almost impossible to breathe. He slowly raised his hand to my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb; I couldn't help but to lean into his touch.

It felt so right, his skin on mine. I felt so complete and safe in his arms, which seemed odd considering we hadn't even known each other for twenty-four hours. But still, I couldn't help the feelings I had for him, no matter what little time we'd shared.

I felt his hand leave my cheek and snake around the back of my neck. He slowly lowered my head to his, his eyes asking if his actions were okay. There was so much adoration in those deep emerald orbs, a mixture of wonder and lust that sent my heart racing. I felt my eyes prick with emotion as I realized that kind of consideration had never been directed at me before.

My head inched closer to his as his eyes studied my reaction. When our lips finally met, the feel of him was better than I could've ever imagined. His lips were soft and warm, a very contradiction to what he portrayed on the outside. I could feel his warmth radiating into my body, making me feel all tingly inside. His lips parted as his hold on my body tightened. It was an invitation to deepen the kiss, one that I willing accepted. Our tongues slowly caressed each other, earning a very loud moan from him.

His fingers threaded through my hair, slowly caressing it. The feel of his body so close to mine made me feel powerful urges I hadn't experience before. My hips seemed to have a mind of their own because they started grinding on the very prominent bulge in Edwards' pants. A low growl escaped from deep within his chest as he removed his hands from my hair and placed them on my hips, effectively halting their movement.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips.

_No, no, no, no, no__…__Is he stopping? Why is he stopping?_

"I swear, Edward, if you stop this right now, _you_ will be the first person I murder," I mumbled, never halting the kiss. I felt his fist tighten on my hips as if he was trying to fight the urge to either stay my actions or allow things to continue down our heated course.

"Yo, Eddie boy, Rose is making lunch I figured you and Bell…" Emmett trailed off, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in our current positions. We both glared at Emmett simultaneously, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the oaf's reaction. I glanced back at Edward, hoping to see his amusement as well. But he seemed very serious and looked somewhat…_relieved_? My face hardened as I registered his expression.

_Would it be so horrible to sleep with me?_

His reaction stung and I wondered what it was about me that he seemed to find so abhorrent to his tastes.

"You know," Emmett began, looking at Edward's bleak expression with a defensive edge. "If you really want to get it on, I recommend you close the door; it lets people know to knock before entering. Plus, its common courtesy considering there are other people living in this house. I'm all up for a boobie show, but not so much a fan of Eddie's white ass being on display for the whole world to see. Oh, Edward, do you remember that time we had to jump of that building and your pants got stuck; oh fun times. You should have been there Bella." He mused, looking at Edward with what seemed like a challenge.

"Emmett, do you mind? I'm sure Bella doesn't want to know about our little adventures right now. Run along so she can get up," he retorted, and for some odd reason, it sounded more like a threat.

"But, I wanna know! Why would you jump off a building?" I whined, lightly bouncing on Edward which caused him to hiss and tightened his hold on my hips.

_Serves the asshole right, I thought with a smile. Let him suffer__…_

"Bella, would you mind not doing that?" he asked with a pained expression.

"Don't what, this?" I asked innocently while attempting to bounce again. His grip tightened as he nodded vehemently.

"Why? Does it hurt?" I asked attempting to sound concerned as I looked towards his pelvis in mock curiosity.

"No," he grounded through his teeth. "Not at all."

"Hmm," I mused with a furrowed brow, looking like I was trying to figure out a very complex puzzle. "Well, if it doesn't hurt, then what's wrong?"

At this point, I had completely forgotten Emmett was still in the room until I heard someone clear their throat pointedly.

"Um, you guys do know I'm still here right? Big Teddy hasn't left the room yet," he said looking quite amazed.

"Big Teddy? Is that your nick name or…" but Edward cut me off.

"Emmett, tell Rose we'll be down in a few. Now go. _Please,"_ he said firmly.

Emmett winked at me knowingly, causing me to blush with implication. But Edward actually growled at the exchange. Emmett just laughed and closed the door behind him.

I watched curiously as Edward closed his eyes and sighed. In that small stolen moment, I looked at him fully. He was truly gorgeous. I wanted to pour chocolate all over him and lick it off every plane and dip of his body. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella?" he questioned a little huskily.

"Edward?" I asked just as breathless.

"As much as I like the position we're in, would you mind?" he asked lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, getting off him while attempting to keep my undies from showing. I only had his tee on and little else.

He smiled and thanked me, for what, I didn't know.

"These are for you," he said softly, handing me a small stack of clothing he'd left on the dresser. "Alice altered them; she said they should fit. And don't worry, I watched her fix them. She didn't have time to lace them with itching power or anything. When you're done, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, which will be to the right of the stairs," he said with a soft smile.

"Okay, "I whispered as I watched him walk away, biting my lip as I admired his retreating form. That was one nice piece of ass.

I took the clothes to the bathroom to further inspect them. It was a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They looked all right, no apparent evidence of tampering to be seen. I decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs, but the water ran cold before I'd finished. Mainly, I was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

Once I finished getting ready, I stared into the mirror. I looked different somehow, but I couldn't quite place what the change was. I seemed more confident - if that even made sense - more assured, as if I wasn't scared of anything. So why should I be afraid of whatever was waiting for me downstairs?

_I __shouldn't... _

Before I lost all the mysterious courage coursing through me, I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The kitchen was easy to find. There was one of those swinging doors that one would find at an old western saloon dividing it from the dining room. As I approached, I heard someone talking.

"So let me get this straight," a woman's voice trilled heatedly; I assumed it was Alice. "She has no idea what we do? You didn't even attempt to tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Part of me was afraid she wouldn't want to stay or even come at all. So, I omitted that little bit of information. But, it's just until I can figure out a way to tell her and not scare her," Edward responded, sounding rather exasperated.

What could be so horrible? I already assumed he'd killed before, based on his earlier response to my countered line of questioning. I thought he might have even killed that Royce character they seemed to hate so much. What could be worse than that?

_**"**_Edward, you know this life is not something one would take lightly. There is no sugar coating this. You have to tell her and that's it. If she leaves, then she leaves. You can't keep her here against her will," another male voice responded. I assumed he was Jasper because Emmett's booming timbre I thought for sure I could decipher from a mile away.

_**"**_I don't want her to go," Edward whined like a little boy who just got his toy taken away.

_**"**_That's not really your choice, Edward. If all you want is a piece of ass, then just fuck her and drop her off somewhere. Don't leave her here because eventually, she's going to find out and then things could get messy," I heard a loud voice say.

_Emmett__…_

I heard something being thrown and Emmett cursed gruffly.

_**"**_Say some stupid shit like that one more time and I will cut your throat open, Em. Don't tempt me. It's not like that," Edward threatened and the menacing tone in his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

I heard Rosalie speak next, "If you two dumb asses don't stop the pissing contest I will be more than happy to slice both of your throats open. I've been itching to try my new knife."

Alice had been quiet for a while, and part of me wished I could see her expression. She was the only one I was really worried about and I hated that Edward was arguing with his family over me.

_Just go in, Bella. Stop him before he puts a wedge in between him and those that love him. You're not worth it for him to lose his family's trust__…_

I took a deep breath and entered as quietly as I could, trying hard to act as if I hadn't heard a thing.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?" Alice said in a calm and loving voice. "But if you don't tell her, I will. And trust me when I say it won't be pretty. If she tries something stupid-I meant it-I will shoot her. You have one day, meaning if you don't tell her soon, I'll-" she was about to finish, but I interrupted because I didn't want to wait any longer; I wanted to know what the fuck was going on now!

_**"**_Tell me what?" I asked, as five set of eyes snapped in my direction.

* * *

**Does anyone have any ideas as to what they do for a living?**

**Reviews make me extremely happy ; D**


	6. 5 Unexpected Circumstances

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I want to thank my remarkable beta Emily Bowden for getting this to me so quickly and I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Let the Drama begin!**

******

* * *

**

**5. Unexpected Circumstances**

**Edward POV**

_Fuck!_

That was not the way I wanted Bella to find out about us; about me. I wanted to tell her when it was just the two of us. Maybe that way, I would have had a greater chance of convincing her to stay.

I wasn't ready to watch her leave. I knew I hadn't shown it, but she made me feel alive. She had awakened a part of me I thought had never existed. I've never felt that type of connection with someone. Sure, I didn't really know much about her. Some might even call me psychotic for being so fixated on a woman I had just met. If that was a fact, Bella was a hallucination I would gladly live with for the rest of my life.

I knew now was neither the place nor time to explain to her what we do. We were in a kitchen that contained knives and a lot of hard objects that would cause permanent damage should she decide to go crazy on one of us. Bella seemed to be the violent type when angry. When she went off on Rose last night, something in the back of my mind feared more for Rose's safety than Bella's. I couldn't really begin explain why I had that gut reaction.

And now, here we were, standing in the middle of a makeshift armory with Bella understandably on guard as a result from what she'd overheard. Knowing Alice the way I did, she was gonna make it seem worse than it actually was. Alice was going to try her hardest to make sure Bella did something extreme just to have a reason to go through with her threat. The only problem was I wasn't going to sit there and allow anything to happen to Bella. Alice would have to shoot me first.

I knew the chances of Bella freaking the fuck out were up in the high nineties. She freaked out over the whole 'Mr. Nilla Wafer' situation, accusing me of being a thief. She knew even _then _that something was up, even without knowing the full the details of what I was doing.

If we're being realistic, how would you explain to someone that you were, in fact, a thief? That you've robbed anything from banks to museums? If someone came to me with that type of bullshit, I would've bolted down the hill and never looked back.

It really wasn't as bad as it seemed, though. We gave back a good portion of what we took to the community; from homeless shelters to American Red Cross, including donations to help for battered women and children, we were something along the lines of modern day Robin Hood's Merry Men. Steal from the rich to give to the needy. At least that was the rationale we recited to justify what we did.

I knew the questions I had asked her last night might've raised a few red flags. She most likely came to the conclusion that I was some kind of hit man or something. I have to be honest though, in my twenty-four years of existence, I've only killed four people - none of whom were innocent - robbed about ten banks, three museums, and our jewelry heists were maybe somewhere in the high thirties.

_We're not that bad__…_

We all did it for different reasons. Rose did it as a distraction more than anything. At first, she was like me, loving the thrill of it all. There was something about the adrenaline rush when standing in a room full of people that fear you, knowing we will have to be quick or we'll get caught. It only intensified when the cops give chase or even when we get shot at. As long as we don't actually get shot; that's not very appealing.

Emmett. Emmett did it because it gave him a chance to blow things up. I've known him for over ten years and I still, to this day, do not understand that man's fascination with fire and explosives. He was like a kid in a candy store when it came to building bombs; the smaller they were, the more excited he got.

Which brought me to Jasper; He was all about the guns. He had a room full of them, from the smallest gun to the biggest one. I believed he may have had over two hundred weapons in that room. The Art room, as he so lovingly called it, was short for Artillery. He chose the name mainly as a cover. People would just automatically assume he was an artist. He could've been, considering the fact that he can shoot a target as small as a dime from fifty yards away as a type of art.

Alice is the Fashionista. She mostly did the tight-spaced jobs and she considered it her duty to make our "costumes". Alice was always the one that stayed behind, blending in with the other victims just because of her size. No one ever suspected her. She just looked so fragile and innocent. People should've really considered the saying 'looks can be deceiving' when it came to Alice. That little woman could make Emmett cry. I've seen it with my own two eyes. She took him down in a matter of minutes without even breaking a sweat. It was by far the funniest thing I've ever had the courtesy to see.

And then, there was me. The 'Bronze Loner', as Emmett insisted on calling me. I was the anal retentive one of the group. Everything had to be in order; every detail had to be known. I guessed that was my job. I was the one that had to keep everyone else out of prison. I dragged them into this, so I felt it was my responsibility to keep them out of there.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly, effectively bringing me out of my inner ramblings. It was then I remembered Bella was still waiting for an answer. I looked around the room, noticing the faces of my family. Jasper and Emmett threw worried glances my way. Rose's face had a look of sympathy and Alice had a smug look on her mug.

_I swear these two switched brains at some point__…_

"Edward?" I heard Bella say; I brought my eyes to hers. In them I saw fear and defiance. It was such an odd mixture of emotions, but they made me feel as if she were ready for whatever I threw at her. In those eyes I found the courage to tell her the truth.

**Bella POV **

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for a response. Edward looked shocked and pale, almost as if he had just seen a ghost. It unnerved me to see him that way. It was as if he feared my reaction to whatever he was about to say. What could possibly be so horrible that he had to fear me? I wasn't going to go 'Crazy Annie' on anyone. I was not a violent person, for the most part. I guessed I did tend to get a tad bit violent when I got angry, but that's beside the point.

Whatever it was, I thought I was ready for it. Sure, I was a little scared, but it I didn't think it could be that bad. I could admit that the questions earlier about killing people made me think they did that for a living, but Edward really seemed like a calm person. Not even when Rose was screaming at him did he raise his voice.

_But, he did have that eerie, calm, menacing voice__…_

I shivered at the thought.

"Edward?" I said once again, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he seemed to be under.

"We're thieves," Edward finally blurted out, shifting slightly from side to side. Everyone was quiet for a second. Alice and Emmett's mouth were hung open while Jasper and Rosalie looked proud and pleased.

"Oh, okay," I said, moving towards the table.

It took a few second for me to actually comprehend what he had just said.

"Wait, what!" I screeched, turning to face him. I was angry but not because he stole things - that was by far better than being a murderer - I was pissed because he had _lied_ to me.

_He fucking lied to me__…_

**Edward POV**

Once the words left my mouth, I felt a sudden urge to flee. Problem was, I didn't know in which direction to run. I was not a coward by any means. Shit, I had jumped from a building, ducking explosions and bullets as I went. So, why was I scared of this petite little woman in front of me?

Her reaction to my words was not at all what I had expected it to be; that was until she actually understood what I had said. Her head snapped back to me; her eyes turned hard and I could've sworn I saw little flames in her chocolate brown eyes as she stalked towards me.

"B-but, I thought you said," she stuttered at first, then stopped to regain control of her thoughts before continuing. "You were supposed to kill people. Sure, stealing things are a hell of a lot better than killing people, but you lied to me!" she screamed, poking at my chest with each word.

_Huh, she's mad because I lied? Wait, how did I lie?_

"Um, Bella," I said, grabbing her hands to stop her poking because it was beginning to hurt. "That hurts and I didn't lie -" I was about to finish my sentence, but Bella wasn't having any of it; as soon as I grabbed her hands, I felt a sharp pain in my lower region.

Instinctively, I released Bella's hand and doubled over in pain.

_Shit! She just fucking__…_

I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing in the background, but they were soon shushed by Bella.

"You two can it before I hurt you both. And you," she said, poking me in the head. "What happened to you 'were just doing business'? Huh? What did you steal from Mr. Nilla? What could that man possibly possess that you would have the fucking nerve to _steal_ from him? He's fucking eighty-five years old!" She rambled on while continuing the poking on my head, causing me to fall hard on the floor.

"I didn't stealing anything from him," I grunted through the pain. "What's next to the bus station?" I asked looking up at her as she stood over me looking like a fierce wild animal.

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment; "There's the Diner and the bank…" she said before comprehension washed over her face. She looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you steal, Edward?" she asked slowly.

"It doesn't really matter what I _took_. Now, if you could allow me the courtesy to get up," I said, a little annoyed. She had poked and kneed me, but Bella apparently didn't agree with my annoyance. She placed her foot on my dick putting slight pressure on it.

"Don't you even fucking try it, Cullen! You don't have the right to be annoyed; you don't have the right to be angry. I didn't _lie_ to you. I didn't _deceive_ you. _You_ lied to me. _You. _Deceived. Me," she said putting more pressure on my groin with each word.

I grabbed her ankle before it made any permanent damage, but that just caused her to press harder. "Bella, I'm sorry. I really am. But please, for the love of God, get your foot off of my dick. Please, I want to able to have kids someday," I begged.

"Tell me you won't do it again and I'll stop," she countered, once again placing more pressure on my poor, throbbing nads.

"I won't lie to you again," I grunted.

_Unless it's necessary__..._

"I'm serious; lie to me again and you'll be the first person I'll kill. I've had enough liars in my life and I sure as hell don't need anymore," she said, removing her foot and heading towards the table.

I let out the breath I was holding, thanking the Lord for having blood flow returned to my manhood.

I stayed on the floor, trying to regain my composure. It was sort of embarrassing having your ass kicked by a girl, even though she had the element of surprise and I didn't actually fight back - not that I would.

"So, Bella, are you still staying? It can get pretty dangerous around here," I heard Emmett ask her. I sat up and leaned my head against the cabinet. Bella was quietly sitting on the table, looking down at her hands. I felt my heart tug. She looked so lost and sad, but she quickly regained control of her emotions before looking at Emmett.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Nope," Alice said, popping her lips on the 'P'. "Unless you want to exit in a body bag," she added with a wicked grin on her face.

Bella looked at her and tilted her head to the side before answering. "I'm not scared of you, Alice. Whatever fucking problem you have with me, let it out now. I've been bullied enough in my life and I will not allow anyone to put me down. I am tired. Whoever the fuck hurt you, deal with them and leave me the fuck out of it. I haven't done shit to you. If you want to hit me for kicking your brother, fine; go for it. Just make sure to expect a hit back." Her tone was harsh and cold, leaving Alice speechless.

Emmett chuckled, "Looks like you found a nice little addition to the group, Eddie. Now I'm gonna have to come up for a new code name for you. I don't think the 'Bronze Loner' matches anymore."

Leave it to Emmett to try and make fun of the situation.

"Do you need help getting up, bro? She seemed to have kicked ya pretty hard," he laughed.

"I'm fine, Emmett; just enjoying the floor," I responded sarcastically.

I saw Bella get up and walk towards Rose.

**Bella POV**

Why did everyone feel the need to lie to me?

Right then, I wanted to kill Edward…badly. Why he felt the need to keep this type of information from me, I didn't know. But now, I was stuck in a predicament that could've been avoided by him. He could've told me. He could've given me the chance to pick whether or not I wanted this type of life.

Emmett and Jasper didn't bother me as much. They seemed nice, especially Emmett. I thought he liked the idea of having another person around. Jasper just seemed to be able to fit in wherever you put him.

I was sure sometime soon Alice and I were gonna duke it out. Edward mentioned she had trust issues but this was just beyond ridiculous. I mean shit, I had mommy issues. You didn't see me trying to kill every mother in the world. Not everyone is the same, I guessed.

That left me with Rose. I looked up and saw she had continued on with whatever she seemed to be doing. I got up to see if I could start a conversation without her stabbing me to death with that knife she so badly wanted to try out.

"What are you making?" I asked softly.

"A cheesecake," she sighed in a resigned tone.

"Hmm, you're adding too much flour and you need two eggs and one egg yolk. Also, milk works a little better than sour cream," I said timidly. She turned towards me with a spatula in hand and her eye brow lifted in question.

_Can you kill someone with a spatula?_

I gulped.

"And how would you know that?" she asked.

"I bake. It relaxes me. After a few mistakes, I learned what's best and what's not. Also, if you fill a pan with water and place it underneath the cheesecake it prevents the crust from cracking," I told her and Rosalie actually smiled at me.

"Thanks," she genuinely said.

It seemed Rose and I had something in common after all. I turned my head towards the table and noticed Edward was looking at me; his gaze beckoning me to come to him. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table, taking the sit next to his. Jasper was talking to Emmett about a job or something, but they quickly became quiet when I sat down.

Alice rolled her eyes at them. "She already knows and eventually she'll have to do one. So, better let her get used to all the gruesome details."

"She's not gonna do anything," Edward said to Alice in a serious tone, acting like I wasn't even there.

"And why can't _I_ do anything? Who are you_, Edward_, to tell me what to do?" I was tired of people telling me what the fuck I could or could not do. Part of the reason I left Forks was because of that. I was not planning on going back to that.

"Bella, be serious. You could get hurt. Why don't you get a legitimate job?" he said.

_Oh no, Mister__…_

"Alice does it; so does Rose. Why can't I do it? Isn't it dangerous for _everyone_? What makes me so damn special that I can't do anything, Edward? Huh?" I challenged him.

I mean shit. He let his sisters do it. Why not me? I wanted a piece of the action too.

"Because they always threaten to cut things off, that's why," he responded with that damn crooked smile of his.

_Oh, well in that case__…_

"And you think I won't?" I asked him. He was beginning to test my patience today.

"Nope, because then you'll feel bad about hurting me. Now let's go because it's already two and I have to be back by seven." He said getting up and nodding towards Jasper.

_Was that some type of signal?_

"Um, I would not feel bad for castrating you and where are we going? I'm hungry," I said, a little annoyed at his lack of concern. I'd hurt him and I would most likely cry after it, but I would get over it eventually.

"Shopping. I'll buy you something on the way there. Come on now. I'll be back in a couple of hours, get everything ready," he said to Jasper.

I got up and followed him towards the door but not before noticing Alice's sour face. What was that saying, you can kill someone with kindness or something?' So I just smiled at her and grabbed Edward's hand. He looked down at me in question but I just shrugged. He just chuckled and shook his head.

Shopping with Edward was an experience. He sort of looked out of place as I ventured into another lingerie store. He didn't understand why I favored those types of things, I guessed. It was comical to see him squirm among the aisles of pink and frilly lace. I think he was the only man there. I kept showing him different items, from bras to teddies to babydolls. Every time his eyes would widen and he would actually blush, which I thought was kind of adorable.

I think the most amusing part of it was the way women would look at Edward, as if they had never seen an attractive man before. They would look at him like he was a delectable piece of white chocolate they would love to devour. I didn't' blame them though; given the chance, I probably would do just that.

One woman even went as far as to try on a teddy and ask for his opinion. Edward looked at her and stuttered out some response that even I couldn't understand, turned around, handed me his credit card, and told me he would wait outside. He walked away murmuring something about crazy women. I laughed and went on my merry way. I was looking around the store when it occurred me to that Edward had just left me with his credit card. He trusted me enough to go find him.

I could have very well left right then and never looked back. Was that what he thought I was going to do? Maybe the fact that I would eventually have to do a job was getting to him. But why would he care?

I noticed that I had so many damned, fucking questions when it came to that man and his way of life. What made him do what he did? I was staying and there was nothing Edward or anyone else could do to make me leave.

I finished my shopping and went looking for Edward. He was exiting a cell phone store with a bag in hand and I immediately groaned.

_Please tell me he didn't__…_

"I got you this. It should help keep you in touch with everyone," he said handing me the phone. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes and why do I need this? It's not like I'm going anywhere. I hardly believe Alice will leave me alone in the house. I think she thinks I'm CIA or FBI or something," I joked, looking at the silver phone in my hand.

"She'll get over it. Let's go," he said, grabbing my bags and walking ahead of me.

That was a sight I would always enjoy.

"Bella, you coming?" he asked, walking backwards with a smile that could've blinded me.

On the ride over to the house, his care free attitude from my obvious perusal of his goods slowly disappeared. "What kind of job are you doing today?" I asked him. The curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Bella-" he started but I cut him off.

"Edward, you promised no more lies. I need to know. You can't protect me. Not by lying and definitely not by hiding things from me," I told him, turning to face him.

He sighed, "We are casing a building in downtown that has a painting. We are just going to look around and draw out plans, nothing else. This is the easiest part of a job. The planning. We should be back in a few hours."

"Okay," I sighed.

By that time, we were already in front of the house. Edward got out and opened my door before I had a chance to get it myself. "Thanks," I said, blushing slightly for some reason.

"My pleasure," he responded "I'm going to put the bags inside and then I'm leaving. Are you going to be okay in there?"

"Um, yeah. Just know if your sister comes at me, I'm gonna go right back at her," I told him. I was serious. Oh, so very serious.

"That is completely fine; just please don't kill her. I'm very fond of both of them," he teased.

I shrugged and grabbed some bags before walking towards the house. "Edward, make sure you come see me before you leave." I told him over my shoulder.

**Edward POV**

Once I left the shopping bags in Bella's room, I went straight to the garage. Jasper and Em were already there loading up the truck.

"Is everything ready?" I asked them. We would be back in a few hours. It was the easiest part of the job, the part where you could just sit back and observe. This one was a contract job. We rarely did them, but Jasper knew the person, so why the hell not? We were casing a museum that had just obtained a painting our client wanted desperately.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you, Romeo," Jasper teased.

"Ha, ha, funny. Let me just say goodnight to Bella and we'll leave," I said, walking towards the door.

"He's whipped already and he hasn't even gotten any," I heard Emmett tell Jasper, the goof. Sometimes I wondered how many times he was dropped as a baby.

"Bella?" I knocked before entering.

"Yeah?" she called out from the bathroom.

"I'm about to head out."

"Oh, all right," she said coming out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts while brushing her hair. "I just wanted to tell you to be safe and-" she came to stand in front of me, stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It felt like a promise or something. It was sweet and caring. "-come back in one piece." She smiled, placing her hand on my cheek.

_**"**_I will, I promise," I said kissing the top of her hair. "Good night."

We got to the museum forty minutes later. We parked across the street and watch as the guards switched shifts. Jasper was hacking into their security cameras and Emmett was counting how many guards were coming in and around the building.

I was playing monkey. My job tonight was to look for the easiest entrance point. Everything was going as planned, but something in the back of my mind kept telling me that something was wrong. This was just too easy.

I should've listened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some movement. I turned towards it right as I heard the first bang. Then I felt the familiar feeling of hot metal piercing my chest. I looked down to see the blood seeping through my shirt.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper screaming and coming towards me. Before I hit the ground I looked up and I could've sworn I'd seen a ghost.

* * *

**Anyone know who Crazy Annie is? Have you guys ever seen Misery?**

**Review = Teaser**

**Neliz**


	7. 6 Consequences

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I want to thank my tremendous beta, Emily Bowden, for making my words so pretty. Also, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, they all made me smile. I thought my face was going to break in half. **

**Revised 6/18: I changed a few things on this chapter. I should've added them from the beginning. **

******

* * *

**

**6. Consequences**

**Jasper POV**

We were almost ready to leave. The only thing we were missing was the binoculars. I had a feeling Emmett built a bomb with them, or some other crazy shit. When I asked him about it, he looked sheepishly around for them. That was when I knew we would have to stop on the way to get another pair.

"Emmett, did you find them?" I had to ask again, just to see the guilty, panicked look on his face.

_Where's a camera when you need one__…._

"Um, no; I don't see them anywhere. Are you sure you brought them back here after the last job?" he solemnly asked.

_I should put him out of his misery_…

"Em, did you break the binoculars?" I couldn't control the smile that was tugging at my lips. Emmett's shoulders sagged and he let out a long breath.

"Yes and no; I have them but we can't use them," he replied, looking like a lost puppy.

"And why not?" I just had to ask.

"Well," he started, scratching his head nervously, "I was watching this awesome spy movie the other night. There was a bad guy spying on the good guys, so I thought it would be a fantastic idea if when the bad guy pressed the zoom button, his head blew up into little pieces. So long story short, I am ninety percent sure that's what the binoculars will do," he explained, looking nervous and rather excited at that idea of someone's head blowing up.

He had rendered me speechless. Sometimes, the things that would come out of Emmett's mouth amazed us all. He was brilliant -no one could argue against that -but one would never know it. He never showed it. I don't think he was ashamed of it; he just didn't really care about what people thought or said.

"Emmett, you have some serious issues," I said through my laughter.

"Yeah, this is coming from the guy that shoots a load in his pants every time he fires a gun," Emmett replied.

_Oh hell__…_

"Em, you do know that was just a joke. Get over it already. Anyways, do you know when Edward is coming home? I want to get this over with before eleven. There's an online auction on this antique gun and I just have to have it," I said while loading up the last of the things.

"Um, I don't really know. He said he was going to be back by seven so he should be almost home. On another note, how do you like Bella?" he asked.

I knew he had been dying to ask me that question. I had been the only one that hadn't really said much about Bella, besides sort of defending her when Alice was talking about shooting her. I knew Alice would never do that. She wasn't that type of person.

"I don't have a problem with her. She hasn't done anything wrong. And honestly, I thought she handled the news quite well. I thought she would at least attempt to bolt out the door, not go beat Edward up." I chuckled at the memory.

That girl had balls bigger than Rosalie, and that was saying something. Rose was the biggest cold-hearted bitch in our whole crew. I guess killing someone you loved did that to a person. I knew that if I was ever confronted with a situation where I had to kill Alice, I would become a deranged lunatic, killing everything and anyone in sight.

"Yeah, well, Edward didn't really put up much of a fight. She does seem like a feisty little thing. When I went up stairs to tell them about lunch, they were going at it or about to at least. I think Edward really likes her," Emmett said with a dreamy look on his face, and I couldn't help but call him on it.

"Em, are you crushing on Bella? Because that is all kinds of wrong right there; Edward just found her, dude. Let it marinate," I said, with a serious tone. I was just teasing him though. I knew there was no one but Rose for this big oaf.

"Nah, bro. I'm just thinking that we are like the six musketeers now. I wonder what Bella is good at," he said, tapping his chin with this index finger.

I could see the wheels turning; this was bound to be good.

"You do know it's the _Three _Musketeers, right?" I told him.

"No, I'm sure there were six of them," he said, scratching his head as he pondered this bit of information.

_**All right…**_

"Uh, sure, Em. Whatever you say. Just do us all a favor and don't do anything too drastic, all right? Let Bella come out of her shell alone," I said.

Just as Emmett was about to answer me, Edward popped his head in. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you, Romeo," I teased.

"Ha, ha, funny. Let me just say goodnight to Bella and we'll leave," he said, walking back in the house.

"He's whipped already and he hasn't even gotten any," Emmett commented with a chuckle.

"Emmett, how would you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways, brother, I have my ways," he responded, proud of himself.

"Alrighty then," I said, looking at him with my eyebrows raised and wide eyes.

Emmett looked at my expression and shook his head. "Nah, J. It ain't like that. Jesus, you act like I'm some kind of pervert," he said.

"Uh, huh; whatever you say, Emmett." He was so easy to mess with.

"You two ladies ready to leave or would you like more time to play with each other?" Edward asked as he leaned against the door

"Ha, ha, no we're done pulling at each others' dicks. Unless you want to come join the party, we can pull our pants down and you can pick which one you like best," I told him in a serious tone.

"I think I'll pass on that one. Maybe next time." Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go," he said, moving towards the passenger side door. "J, how long have you known this guy?"

"Um, a few years; you know him. Remember Eric? Poor little rich boy? We did the jewelry heist for him last October," I replied.

"Oh yeah, that one was a killer," Edward remembered, getting this faraway look on his face.

"Were you thinking about when we had to jump off the building?" Emmett asked.

Last October, we had a contract job for a necklace worth over five million dollars. Edward and Emmett were inside when the police came. It was sort of weird because there were no sirens…no nothing. They were being shot at and they ended up having to jump off the building. Edward lost his pants in the process so he ended up having to walk three blocks with nothing but his shirt wrapped around his hips because Emmett refused to give him his shirt.

The strange thing was that Edward kept insisting that one of the officers looked like Royce. There was no way he should've been alive, but Edward was adamant that he'd seen him that night. Edward insisted that he would always remember the face of the bastard that put ten bullets in him. It had shaken him because at that point, we were all under the assumption that Rosalie had taken care of that fucking traitor. He badgered Rose over and over until he seemed satisfied with her answer, even though it had never changed.

The incident with Royce had placed a wedge between everyone in the house. The aftermath had long-lasting effects on everyone, but especially Rose. Edward wouldn't leave Rose alone for a long time after. Alice never really trusted Rose completely, and it took Alice a while to gain the relationship she once had with her sister.

In Alice's world, she couldn't understand how Rose could sit there and watch her brother bleed to death and do nothing about it. The arguments would become so heated that at one point, Alice actually pulled a gun on Rose. Rose's response was always the same: 'don't judge me unless you have been in my shoes.' She didn't even attempt to protect herself from Alice's weapon.

I had to intervene; Alice wouldn't listen to anyone. It got to the point that I had to ask Alice if it would have been me that almost killed Edward, would she have had the balls to kill me. She couldn't answer me, and to this day, she still could not give me an answer.

"Edward, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I could always call him and tell him something came up." I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable; we really didn't need to do it.

"No, I'm fine. I'm wearing underwear this time," Edward joked, attempting to smile. I could still see something was wrong but I didn't push; if he wanted to talk, he would.

We got to the museum forty minutes later. Emmett handed everyone an earpiece and tested the clarity of the transmission.

"Horny Bronze, No-Longer-Loner, can you hear?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Wow, that's the best you can come up with, Em? Try something a little shorter, will you?" Edward admonished.

"Copy that. Southern Gunner, do you copy?" I turned around to look at him.

"Emmett, I'm sitting right next to you," I told him.

"Yeah, but I have to make sure it works just in case we have to separate, smart ass," he responded.

"Whatever. Edward you should head to the west side of the building. There are some guards coming out the east side heading north."

"All right," he responded.

I watched numbly as Edward made his way toward the darkened building. Emmett had his communication devices set up and wired, keeping tabs on Edward's trajectory. I had tapped into the mainframe, watching the guards through their own security system. I watched as Edward made his advancement, keeping into the shadows and relaying the details back to our makeshift home base.

Something felt odd; I thought there would be a lot more guards, but so far, we had only seen five. Eric made it seem like this place was heavily guarded. An amateur could pull this off with the little amount of security detail.

A few more minutes passed before I tried contacting Edward. "Edward, there's a guard heading your way."

He didn't respond.

"Edward?"

Something was definitely wrong; Edward knew not to go dark when we were on recognizance. That was when we heard the first shot. Emmett and I stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before we both bolted out of the car. I had never run so fast in my entire life. Then another shot rang through the air. I could hear the gush of air leaving someone's lungs.

_Shit__…._

"Edward!" Emmett and I screamed in unison.

It was strange how none of the other guards had come running from the sound of the gun shots. It was eerily quiet. Not a person in sight.

_This was a fucking set up!_

When we reached Edward he was on his knees looking straight ahead. I thought I saw a smiling figure moving through the trees but I didn't have the time to go chasing after it.

"Shit! Edward, man, hold on! Everything is gonna be okay. Just hold on. Jasper!" Emmett yelled pulling me out of the trance I seemed to be under.

Emmett picked him up and I held pressure on the wound as best I could. It was an awkward position to be in. Edward kept mumbling about Royce and Bella, then about Rose. It was all jumbled but we knew exactly what he was talking about.

Once we got in the car, Emmett kept the pressure on Edward's wounds and I was driving like a possessed man.

"Do you think he's alive?" I heard Emmett asked.

"Who?" I screamed, trying to look behind me and at the road in front of me at the same time.

"Royce," he said softly.

I looked back, Emmett looked defeated. He had been trying his hardest to get Rose to love him. To this day, he still didn't think he fully had her love. He thought he would always be in the shadow of Royce; which was ridiculous because Emmett is a billion times better than Royce ever was.

"Rose said he was dead. She said she shot him herself. Why would she lie? Even with what happened last October, why would she lie?" I asked him.

Things just didn't add up. Rose knew how Royce was. He was a vindictive asshole. She knew if she didn't kill him, he was gonna come back. He was going to come back and hurt everyone she loved, mainly Edward; he was always a thorn in Royce's side.

Edward never trusted _him,_ but he trusted his sister's judgment.

"Because she loves him," I heard Emmett reply.

I didn't have to answer that; we both knew it. There was no point in throwing it back in his face. I wasn't going to be the one to put him down.

I took my cell phone out to call Rose, but luck seemed to be against us tonight because Alice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ali, baby, put Rose on the phone please," I tried to sound as calm as possible but I didn't think I succeeded.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What happened?" she frantically asked.

"Ali, tell Rose to get everything ready….Edward was shot."

"Oh God, Rose!" I heard her yell before the line went dead.

We made it to the house in twenty minutes.

_I just hoped that was quick enough__…._

"Rose!" I yelled "Rose! Get your ass down here now!"

I heard running from inside the house and then a gasp at the door.

**Edward POV**

Fuck, I hated getting shot…

The tortured moments after were hazy and distorted, almost like a dream. I could still hear and feel what was going on around me. I heard Emmett telling me to hold on, that everything was going to be all right. I could feel the sharp pain as he pressed down on my chest, attempting to stop the bleeding.

But this felt nothing like the last time. I thought it was safe to say that the element of surprise made it hurt a bit less than it happening when staring down the end of a barrel.

I knew it was Royce; no one believed me last time. What angered me the most was that Rosalie sat there and lied to my face. No, anger was not the emotion I was feeling right then. Disappointment. That was worse than anger.

My own flesh and blood had once again chosen that scum bag over us. We were not safe. None of us were. And I had brought Bella into it. I knew Royce; he and I were a lot alike. He would have scouted out his enemy, learned their habits, comings and goings. And if Royce knew we were doing this job, then I was one hundred percent sure he knew about Bella as well. And that fact terrified me more than anything else.

What a better way to get someone than to hurt someone they care about. I knew that when he shot me, his intent was not to kill me but to let us know that he was back; I was going to be all right. And when I was, I would be the one to place a bullet right between his eyes.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep. I just kept tossing and turning. My mind kept wondering about what he was doing. Was it normal to be this obsessed with someone you just met? I didn't know, and I sure as hell didn't give a damn.

I had resigned myself to wait until he came home to sleep, just so I could see that he was all right.

I was staring at the ceiling fan, going around in dizzying circles when I heard someone screaming and making a ruckus downstairs.

_Edward__…_

I bolted out of bed and ran downstairs, surprised I didn't trip. I made it to the door where the noise was coming from and what I saw there was heartbreaking.

Emmett and Jasper were holding onto Edward. There was blood everywhere. Edward looked so pale, which was saying something considering he was pale to begin with; I could barely see his chest rise and fall with every shallow breath he took.

I stood frozen at the bottom of the steps until Jasper looked up and saw me standing there. Then I felt anger; I wanted to murder whoever did this. I wanted to gauge out their eyes with my bare hands. I wanted them to suffer.

"What happened?" I asked; I didn't even recognize my own voice. It sounded robotic.

"What did you guys do to him?" I yelled, suddenly feeling the panic well up inside of me.

I didn't even know how I moved forward -my mind was so disjoined from what was happening -but suddenly I was screaming and swinging from left to right. I heard Jasper in the background, telling someone to stop me. But I didn't want be grabbed or manhandled; I wanted to know what had happened. I wanted to hold Edward, to make him feel better.

I felt Emmett grab me from behind. I kicked and punched, but Emmett was stronger than me. His arms and chest were warm and sticky. I realized then that it was Edward's blood that had made Emmett feel that way. I stopped fighting, letting the sobs wreck through my chest as my legs gave out from under me. Emmett just held onto me and told me everything was going to be all right. He kept telling me that Edward was a fighter and that no little piece of metal was going to stop him.

All I could do was nod. I hadn't even noticed Rosalie leaning over Edward helping Jasper clean his wounds. I hadn't even realized Alice was standing right next to me. She looked broken. It was ironic, considering how she had been that morning. How strong and secure she seemed. And now, seeing her brother laying there broken and bleeding, she looked like a child. She didn't look scary; she looked vulnerable.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I don't really know, Bella. He was shot twice. But there was no one there once we reached him. He was just mumbling about you, Royce and Rose," Emmett whispered, looking over at Alice.

I turned my head and noticed that Alice gave him a questioning look. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. Right before my eyes, Alice went from a broken child to the fierce woman I had met yesterday. She locked up any emotion she was feeling and looked straight at Rosalie. If looks could kill, this one would have incinerated her.

I stared at Rosalie; she looked so worried as she helped Jasper work on Edward. There was a miniature heart monitor next to Jasper. It was beeping in a steady pattern, so I was guessing that meant Edward was still with us.

"Alice, don't," Emmett whispered harshly.

"She lied to us. To _you_; how can you sit there and tell me not to?" Alice whispered yelled.

"Get off your fucking high horse, Alice. We all make mistakes and you are no exception. Would you be able to kill Jasper, huh? Would you? Sure, I'm not happy, and she sure as shit should've been honest with us. But what can we do? What's done is done. Now let her be so they can fix Edward with some peace of mind. Because once he wakes up, hell is going to break loose in this house. So Let. It. Be," he firmly told her, his tone menacing.

I had only known Emmett for a day and a half, and in that time, he had always been so playful, his demeanor almost childlike. But in that moment, I was scared of him. I mean, Emmett was huge; he could probably break me in half and not even break a sweat.

Alice just stared back at him; she showed no fear. It was as if she had nothing else to lose. I was completely lost. I had no idea what they were talking about. Why was Alice talking that way about her sister? Was she going to kill her or something?

There were times that I wanted to kill Jessica but I never did it. And trust me when I say that I had many opportunities to do so. I would often wish she was dead. But when it came down to it, I was only human. Wanting my sister's death for her cruelty to me was one thing; her actual death at my hands was a completely different thing. I would cry anytime I'd catch myself actually _wanting_ to kill her. I would feel confused and lost, having mixed emotions about my tormentor. She was my sister, after all, and I didn't think anyone could be that cruel as to end the life of their own flesh and blood.

I was beginning to really believe this family was fucking crazy. I mean, who in their right mind willingly aspires to be a bank robber? Why do they do it? How did it come down to this?

"Emmett," Jasper said. "Bella, are you gonna sit still or does Emmett still need to hold you? We need to move Edward and I can't do it alone."

Jasper looked tired and guarded. He was hiding something and he wasn't doing a very good job about it.

"I'm fine," I said, moving to sit next to Alice and hoping she wouldn't take out her frustration on me.

Emmett got up and went towards the back of the room bringing out a surf board. I looked at him funny. Why would he need a surf board?

Emmett lowered the surf board on the ground. Between him and Jasper, they slowly lifted Edward onto it and lifted him off the floor. They were very careful with their movements. They made it down the hall to one of guest room.

I got up to follow them but Alice grabbed my hand.

"Maybe you should stay with me, just in case I do something stupid," she said softly, looking back at Rosalie.

I thought about that for a second, contemplating what exactly I should do. One part of me wanted to go to Edward. I wanted to be there when he woke up. But another part felt bad for Alice, and maybe she could give me some explanation as to what was going on.

"Okay," I acquiesced, resuming my seat next to her.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I kept trying to rack up the courage to ask her about Royce and what exactly did he mean to this whole situation, but every time I just kept coming up short.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Hum."

"Who's Royce? And why did Rosalie have to kill him?" I asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?"All I could do was shake my head. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No, well, he did say that Royce was 'taken care of.'" He really hadn't said much.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault and you really haven't done anything to deserve the things I have said to you. But it's not my place to explain these things to you. What I can tell you is that Royce was Rosalie's fiancé. She met him when she was in college. We did a job together and he got greedy. Royce shot Edward. Rosalie said she killed Royce so I'm going to hope and have faith that Edward was just hallucinating," she said, but she didn't sound so sure.

**Jasper POV**

"Whoever shot him wasn't aiming to kill him because the bullets went straight through him. They mainly just hit muscle and tissue, bypassing major arteries and organs," I commented, looking at Emmett with a confused look.

_What was he gonna do?_

"Did you really kill Royce?" Emmett went straight to the point. He didn't think.

"What?" Rose looked at Emmett in disbelief. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He kept saying Royce's name when we found him out there. So, I'm asking you again: did you kill Royce?" Emmett sounded defeated and angry.

Rose just stayed quiet. In her eyes, the truth shone clearly. Emmett laughed. He flat out laughed as if something was funny. Rose and I looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"I'm so stupid. I've never mattered to you and neither did anyone else. How could you be so selfish? What made you think that he wouldn't come back, Rosalie? What made you think that? If Edward dies this time, it's on you. If any of us dies, it's on you." Emmett shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Em, I-" but I didn't allow her to finish. He needed time to think things over.

"Rose, give him time. He'll come around." I tried to reassure her. But even I wasn't sure how Emmett was going to come back from this. "Prepare yourself for Edward. Because when that hurricane comes, most likely you'll be alone."

I left her there looking lost and defeated. Nothing good comes from keeping secrets.

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since Edward was shot. He still hadn't woken up. His coloring has come back, but that was about it. I sat by his bedside and talked to him, but still nothing. In the back of my mind, I kept thinking that maybe if I talked to him, he would wake up.

_So much for wishful thinking__…_

Things around the house had been weird; Emmett and Rosalie were not talking to each other. Well, Rosalie attempted to talk to Emmett, but he would just walk away. He mostly disappeared to the wine cellar, or at least that was what Alice had told me. He was sad about something but wouldn't talk about it, at least not to me. I tried to joke with him as best as I could, considering the circumstances, but like Edward, still nothing.

Alice and I had developed a bond, which was kind of strange. She showed me her workshop. She designed clothes, and I was surprised to learn that she actually owned a boutique in downtown Seattle. It seems she only robbed things for the fun of it. I thought that was a little bit crazy. But then again, who wasn't in this house?

She still wouldn't tell me anything else that didn't pertain to her. Her response to everything I asked was that Edward would tell me when he was ready for me to know. I was dying to know. I didn't want to wait for Edward to tell me; that was if he ever woke up. Which I really do hope he did. I missed him.

I missed his stupid, crooked smile and his beautiful green eyes. I missed him walking away from me. I missed when he would find my ramblings or reactions amusing. Even if it was for him to laugh at me, I wanted that back.

_Get over it, Swan. He is going to be okay._

I had enough time moping around the house, so I decided to go pay Edward a visit and attempt to talk to him. Hopefully this time, he would respond.

What I didn't expect was to actually hear his voice. He was arguing with Rose.

"Just answer the damn question, Rosalie. Is he dead?" I heard him say. He wasn't quite yelling but I could tell he meant business.

"No, I couldn't do it all right! I tried but I couldn't pull the fucking trigger. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm a fucking disappointment! That I left my brother to bleed to death alone! I'm sorry, Edward, I really am, and I tried but I couldn't. All I was able to do was shoot him in a knee cap and told him to hide and never come back. I was wrong. I trusted him," she yelled at Edward.

_What the hell__…_

"He said he wouldn't come back. And I chose to believe him. I brought him here and I should have but...I couldn't. I loved him, Edward. I loved him," I heard her say.

She seemed to be crying, but in that moment, I didn't feel sorry for her. I was furious. I was looking for someone to blame and they were here all along, staring at me in the face. Edward almost died, _twice,_ because of her.

I pushed the door opened, scaring her and Edward. He looked at me with a soft smile.

"Bella," he whispered, but I couldn't acknowledge him. All I saw was Rosalie's treacherous face.

"You did this," I saw Edward's smile fade. "It's your fault he's like this!"

"Bella, look at me," Edward told me.

I shook my head. "No, how can you even look at him? You are not worthy of any of them." Rosalie just looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"What are you going to do, Bella? Huh? You're here a week and you think you're all big and tough. Let me tell you something, little girl. This is real life. Don't you think I know it's my fault? Don't you think I've known? I know Alice hates me and I know I failed as a sister, but you are no one to me. You can't judge me; especially when you know nothing," she remarked.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of here." I felt my patience slip little by little. I didn't know what I would do next.

"You have no right telling me to leave. He's my brother. If anyone should leave, it's you. You think he's going to want you once he's done with you? You're his new little toy," she taunted.

"Rosalie," Edward warned "Don't do something you will later regret. You've already tested my patience enough."

But she ignored him and continued with her taunting.

"Do you know how many he has brought here? You will be nothing but a conquest on his bed post. Who would want a mousy little thing like you? You didn't seriously think someone like Edward would want someone like you, did you?" She laughed.

In that moment, I saw Jessica. I saw her laughing and taunting me. It took me back to the times were she had injured me and just laughed. I saw Renée telling me I was worthless. This all consuming anger flowed through my veins.

I looked down and slowly shook my head, trying my best to hold back the tears. I looked sideways and before I could change my mind, I grabbed a pair of scissors that were on the dresser and lunged at her throat.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry. I just had to leave it there. **

**I am having a bit of a problem coming up with an Emmett 'nickname' for Bella. Any suggestions?**

****

**You guys can follow me on twitter at NelizMD. I'll try and update about how I'm coming along with the chapter. Also, conversations there can get very steamy! LOL**

****

**Like always Reviews = Teasers **

****

**C ya!**

****

**Neliz**


	8. 7 The Return Of The Beast

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Like always I would like to thank my amazing beta, Emily Bowden, for everything you do. This story would not be the same without you. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, they always make my day. **

**I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter kicked my behind. **

* * *

**7. The Return of the Beast**

**Bella POV**

I have never, in my life, stabbed someone. The moment the scissors pierced through Rosalie's skin everything started to drag in slow motion. It felt like sticking a fork through a meaty piece of ham. Only it took more force.

I was in shock that I had _actually_ done it. All I wanted to do was scare her. But the weirdest thing was I didn't feel guilty. I had the strange urge to pull the scissors out and repeatedly jam them into her. To teach her a fucking lesson.

In the back of my mind something kept telling me that wouldn't be a good idea, considering she was Edward's sister and all. But I still wanted to do it.

I looked into her face as the scissors penetrated her body. She seemed to be amazed and surprised. She looked from me to the scissors, then back at me. I guessed she thought I wouldn't actually do it. Why she would underestimate me was far beyond anything I could comprehend.

In that moment, all I wanted to do was protect myself and the person I cared for. Even though I'll be first to admit that my rational mind was not working properly, I blamed Rosalie for placing Edward in this situation. She had placed him in harm's way for what appeared to be the second time, and I _refused _to stand there and watch it happen for a third. I preferred Edward being angry with me, facing Alice's rage, and witnessing Emmett's broken spirit than watching anyone else in this house bleed again due to Rosalie's discrepancies.

I would admit that killing someone you love might just be the hardest thing you would ever have to do, but there was also nothing wrong with admitting you just couldn't go through with it. The way this family appeared to be, they would have moved past it and found another way. If she would have just said something about it, instead of leaving them in the dark; with her lying, she practically fed them to the wolves.

I heard Edward telling us to stay still, and for me to leave the scissors in. I didn't listen, I didn't _want_ to listen. I yanked them out, which caused Rosalie to scream out in pain, and just as I was about to plunge them in once more, I felt someone pull me backwards; sending my murder weapon flying across the room.

Suddenly chaos erupted all around me. Emmett, always the brave one, attempted to hold me back. Why he was using so much force, I would never know. I wasn't even struggling. Jasper had removed his shirt and held it against Rosalie's chest, while screaming at Edward to stay in bed. The only person missing in action was Alice.

When Emmett realized I wasn't struggling against his hold, he slowly lessened his grip on me.

"Why did you stab her?" he softly asked.

"Because, she's a conniving bitch that needed to be taught a lesson; which by the way, I didn't quite finish teaching her," I retorted, causing him to tighten his hold on me.

Just then, Alice decided to make an appearance. She surveyed the scene in front of her with wide eyes. She glanced at the bloody scissors on the floor and the way Emmett was restraining me before they rested on Rosalie and Jasper. Then the strangest thing happened. You would assume she would have run to her sister's side and comforted her. But no, she did no such thing. Alice just doubled over in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor, clutching at her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks.

Everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad. For a moment, I thought she should be institutionalized. I could not, for the life of me, figure out what she found so amusing.

"Oh, God," Alice managed to say through her laughter. "Who stabbed the traitor? Please, oh, please tell me it wasn't Bella." She continued laughing, while wiping away the tears. "Oh this is remarkable, the Queen Bitch taken down by a pathetically naïve little girl. Come on, Rose! Really, you could've at least made us proud." She let out this menacing laugh, which sent a shiver down my spine.

_Crazy Bitch__…_

My mind was trying to process why Alice found the situation so humorous. Didn't I just try to stab someone to death?

_Oh my gosh__…__I tried to kill her._

That realization hit me like a ton of bricks as the previous events came crashing down on me. I'd never been a violent person, always the one to defend and receive rather than to dish out. How could I have lost control like that? A person…a live, flesh and blood human being was bleeding under my hand. And her family was laughing about it.

I looked around the room, taking in the expressions of everyone around us. Emmett had a look of disbelief leaning towards amusement. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth hung half open. Jasper looked disappointed, as if he expected more from Alice. I must admit, _I_ barely knew her and I had expected her to either come at me with something or go help Jasper with Rosalie. Her dying of laughter never even crossed my mind.

I looked over at Edward. His expression was blank. He showed no emotion. That was until he felt me staring at him, his eyes met mine. I must have had a look of disbelief because ever so slowly, the left side of his mouth lifted to transform into that amazing crooked smile that made my girly parts tingle.

I returned the smile and looked around me, silently asking him if this sort of thing happened often. He softly chuckled and shook his head. ''It's just you," he mouthed.

I gasped in mock horror at his statement. I was offended that he would blame me for his siblings being crazy. His smile widened and he gestured for me to come to him.

There were a couple things wrong with that gesture. First, his sister was there bleeding on the floor. Sure she'd survive, but he should've had a little more concern. Second, the other one was laughing on the floor like a damn hyena, and he wanted me to come to him. Maybe he was just as crazy as the rest of them.

_Maybe he just gave up on her, Swan._

No, Edward didn't seem to be the type of person to forgo his feelings for a family member, especially one that he seemed so close to. My mind began reeling with the different explanations as to why he wanted me near him, only coming up with ones that had me go on the defensive. Did he want to hurt me? Retaliate for me nearly bludgeoning his sister? If he did, he was a fool. I'd do the same thing to him if he tried.

_Would I be able to, though? Would he be able to?_

I narrowed my eyes at him. He couldn't possibly think I was that stupid. He shot me a confused look, then ever so slowly, comprehension registered on his face. Edward slowly shook his head.

_Trust him__…_

Out of all the things my subconscious could've said, it left me with a vague command. Well, I had trusted him this far. Why the hell not?

_I could always reach for the IV cable and strangle him with it. _

I attempted to move forward but was jerked right back. I had all but forgotten that Emmett still had his vice grip on me.

"Emmett, would you mind releasing me? I'm not going to hurt anyone. Why don't you go help your crazy sister-in-law over there," I said, pointing towards Alice. "Before she decides choke to death."

"I swear you women are gonna give me a fucking heartache. One crazy bitch is stabbing people, the other one laughing for some god forsaken reason, and one is bleeding all over the fucking white carpet. Which I'm going to have to replace," he mumbled, heading towards Jasper.

Why was he worried about the fucking carpet?

Rosalie was propped against the wall giving me the evil eye. Jasper was kneeling next to her, a medical bag by his side. He quickly tore her shirt, baring her torso so that he could work on her laceration. The edges of it were raw and bleeding, causing the base of the wound to be covered and not visible. Jasper opened a package of sterile gloves and gauze, then he began packing the wound in order to slow the bleeding. Rosalie gasped and swore as Jasper worked, trying to clear the area of any debris.

I was transfixed with what was going on in front of me.

"It doesn't look deep," Jasper said as he pulled a crimson soaked fluff out of Rosalie's body. "I think I can suture it. The fascia is still intact."

"Do whatever the fuck you have to do," Rosalie spat, her upper lip trembling as Jasper quickly pulled out his suture kit. Once he set up a sterile field, he pulled a tiny syringed full of what seemed to be a numbing agent. He quickly poked around her wound, leaving the skin along the edges numb for the suturing needle. Deftly, he closed the wound, and I watch in fascination as the inner layer of skin was sewn shut.

When Jasper finished dressing the wound, Emmett lifted Rosalie up bridal style and carried her out of the room while Jasper followed behind him. Rosalie glared at me until they rounded the corner. I shrugged my shoulders and went to help Alice up since Emmett thought Rosalie didn't have enough help.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. You're my favorite person in the world, besides Jasper of course, did you know that? Though I do wish you would've aimed a little lower," she said, having finally calmed down.

_All right…_

"Um, Alice, I wasn't aiming to kill her. Just scare her, I guess," I told her with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, if I were you, I would watch my back. Rose never goes down without a fight, for the most part. Help me up, please. I feel like going shopping. Wanna come?" she asked, while I helped her up.

_Shopping? Really?_

"Um, I think I'll pass. Maybe next time?" I replied.

"Yup, I'm going to hold you to that Bella," she said as she sauntered out of the room.

_Oh Lord__…_

I turned towards Edward and smiled lightly. He returned the smile and looked to be waiting for me to sit next to him. I languidly made my way towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. We haven't really talked," he said gently.

I sighed and gradually moved up to sit next to him, but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Bella, why did you stab Rose?"

My eyes snapped to his, they reflected confusion and sadness. "Why! Are you seriously asking me that stupid question? It's her fault you're laying on this bed. It's her fault you almost died. And you're sitting there asking me _why_. Are you blind? Did you not get enough oxygen back in that brain of yours?" I screamed causing him to flinch.

"Bella, I'm sitting right next to you. There's no need to scream. It was just a question. I just really wish you hadn't done that. There was no need. I really wanted you girls to at least attempt to get along. Has anyone ever mentioned you get violent when you're angry?" he asked, taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together. I could feel myself start to calm down slightly.

"No, the one time I got even, I ended up sleeping in the closet for a week and ate from a dog bowl. So, I never tried anything again. But now, I have nothing to lose. She doesn't scare me. I felt the _need_ to let her know that I wasn't going to stand by and allow her to hurt anyone. I left Jessica and Renée behind. I'm not about to let anyone else replace them," I replied, looking straight at him, letting him know I wasn't playing any longer.

"Why did you have to sleep in a closet? And why the hell did you eat from a dog bowl?" he practically growled.

"When I was in the ninth grade, Jessica recorded me taking a shower. Let's just say I was a late bloomer and these," I gestured towards my breasts, "didn't show up until much later. Long story short, she had a party and I was her entertainment. That night, I put peroxide and hair dye into her shampoo. I thought it was juvenile enough. Well, her hair turned green and she looked like a porcupine because her hair dried out. Renée said that until I learned to act like a civilized person, I would be treated like an animal. I thought it was ludicrous, considering that was as civilized as I could get where ever Jessica was concerned."

"Where was your father in all of this?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes tightly. I hated talking about Charlie-not that I knew much about him. Most of what I knew was because of Renée, and she wasn't a very reliable source. That was one of the things I wanted to do when I'd decided to leave that house. I wanted to find out more about who he was and how he really died-if he was even dead in the first place. I wanted to find out if I had any other family out there I didn't' know about.

"Charlie died when I was five, or at least, that's what Renée always said. She met and married James shortly afterwards. James' wife had left him with Jessica for another man and she never looked back, I guess. From what I gathered on my own, my father was the Chief of Police in Forks, a great dad, but a horrible husband."

"I don't know exactly how he died or if he's even dead. But he must be because no one in their right mind would leave a child with someone like Renée. She could barely take care of herself." I sighed.

I got nauseous just thinking about them again. It just depressed me even more. They had already taken such a big part of me and I really didn't want to bring them forth into this new life. I wanted to forget them and everything they'd stood for.

"Jessica isn't really your mother's child?" he asked with a weird look on his face. I couldn't quite interpret what it was before it disappeared.

"Nope, but she always treated her like one. Jessica never did anything wrong. She was Renée's little angel. Even when she lit the bathroom on fire, she could do no wrong. I never really understood why. But ever since I could remember, I was always the ugly duckling," I replied, looking down at our hands.

Edward was drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. It had a calming effect, which made me want to lay next to him.

"But enough about me, what about you? What made you do this? Steal things for a living…" I asked while scooting over to lay next to him, careful not to mess with his bandages.

Edward chuckled and looked down at me. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, slowly placing his arm around my shoulders, groaning at the movement.

"Yes, but are you okay? I don't want to hurt you. I'll move if you want me to," I replied, hoping he wouldn't want me to move.

"I'm fine, quite comfortable, actually. Where to begin?" He had a small smile on his face, and he seemed to be organizing his thoughts.

"When I was nineteen, I took a creative writing class in college. We had to write a short story. We had to make it believable, but I couldn't quite come up with something worth writing. And everything I did come up with just fell short. I was sitting in front of the TV one night and the news came up. Some idiot had robbed a bank and had gotten caught one hour later."

"That's when the idea came to me. I knew it sounded crazy, but I researched and I cased a local bank. I found out their delivery schedule and everything. I went in one day and came out with fifteen thousand dollars. The thrill of it was indescribable. I didn't leave anything behind. I covered all my bases. A month passed and I just had to do it again. But I changed every detail. Nothing was the same. I didn't give them anything to go on."

"The reason people get caught is because they get greedy, they don't change how they do things. They create a pattern. That's the one thing you shouldn't do. That was five years ago. To this day, every one of our robberies has been unsolved."

"Every single one of them was uniquely different than the last. I remember when I told them about what I was doing. Alice threatened to turn me in, Emmett was curious, Jasper just sided with Alice, and Rose just told me to do whatever I wanted to do."

"Emmett was the first one, and then came Alice and Jasper. That was after Emmett told them about how it felt. How exhilarating and liberating it was. I was grateful that Alice decided to come along, because that meant Jasper would be too. At that time, Jasper was a second year resident at Overlake Hospital. He's our own on-call doctor. I owe him my life."

"I remember the first job we did together. Alice thought it would be a great idea to dress Emmett as a girl. That was the most comical job we'd ever done. Alice made him wear boots with a wedge heel."

He looked so happy describing the early years of this eccentric choice of profession.

"Did you know how hard it was to find a size thirteen brown boot that matched Alice's design? It took us two weeks. Then Emmett had to practice running in them. Oh lord, he still has them. He calls them his lucky charm," he said with a chuckle.

"When did Rosalie come into the picture?" I asked.

He looked down and sighed. I guess this wasn't a topic he was very fond of. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, just drawing circles on my hand. I had to resist the urge to ask him again. I knew I needed to give him time, but I was about to ask again when he began to speak.

"Two years later. I was twenty-one. She saw how much we had and she wanted to be a part of it. I told her that she could come along for the next job, but just her-no Royce. I never really trusted him. Since the first time I saw him, there was just something off about him. When she showed up, he was with her. I got so angry. Rose and I went at it. Alice was the one that calmed me down. She said that everything was going to be all right and that we need the extra hand."

"So I let it go. The job went fine. It actually went even better than I had expected it to. The next one went the same and the four after that, too. In the middle of March, Jasper got a tip that a shipment of gold bars was going to be delivered to one of the banks in downtown Seattle, so we thought that it would be phenomenal to be able to get our hands on a few of them."

"Against my better judgment, I allowed Royce to come with us on this one. It was me, Rose, and Royce. We were the ones to go in while Ali, J, and Em kept a look out. We were only supposed take no more than one hundred pounds each. Emmett and I had built three boxes that would safely hold one hundred and thirty pounds. I calculated that each bar should be roughly twenty-eight pounds. So, each of us would take three-no more, no less."

"We got in fine, undetected. Once we reached the goal, things started to change. Royce wanted to take more. I argued that we couldn't-the boxes wouldn't hold more than four bars. Just because I said it would hold one hundred and thirty pounds didn't mean they actually did. Rosalie took his side. She's not a bad person, she was just so blinded by the _love_ she felt for that incompetent bastard."

"One thing led to another and Royce pulled out a gun. He said he was tired of me calling the shots, that we needed new brains in this operation. I taunted him to do it. I told him he wasn't going to get very far. He laughed and pointed the gun at me. I thought-no, I _believed__**-**_Rose would take my side." Edward stopped and let out a breath before he continued.

Part of me didn't want him to keep going, but another stronger part wanted to know more. So, I stayed quiet and waited for him to resume.

"I remember him smiling before he pulled the trigger. I felt each and every single bullet. He emptied the entire magazine in me, ten hot pieces of metal. As each bullet entered my body, I stared at my sister. She did nothing to stop him. I heard Rosalie crying and I heard his menacing laugh. But I never felt her come to me. I don't know how long I laid there but I woke up three weeks later. Rose wasn't there. Part of me was glad. There was no telling how I would have responded to her being around. I think I would have probably killed her."

"You don't have to keep going, I-" He didn't let me finish. I hated seeing him like this. In that moment, I started to rethink Alice's words. _I should've aimed lower__…_

"Let me finish, please. She came back two weeks later. She told us she had killed him and dumped his body in a lake somewhere. I didn't trust her. No one did. Well, maybe Emmett, but that's another story. She was different. She's still different. She had withdrawn into herself. I thought it was from the shock of killing Royce. But now, I understand why."

He looked at me and smiled. He looked much older than he actually was. I reached up and softly pressed my lips to his. At first he seemed surprised, but then his lips started to move with mine, softly and slowly. A thousand things were said with that kiss.

But only one thing was for certain, I would kill for this man.

**Rosalie POV**

They just didn't understand what it was like to stare at the face of the person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with and pull the trigger. It was not an easy thing to do. When Royce shot Edward, I was so lost and confused. It took me a whole month to gather up the courage to kill Royce to only end up being able to shoot him in one kneecap. I couldn't even shoot him in both before I felt the need to puke. At least with every step he took, he would be reminded that next time I wouldn't miss.

After that, he promised he wouldn't come back. He had _sworn _to me he would never come back. I was once again foolish enough to believe him. I guessed a person would say whatever it was you wanted to hear when a gun was pointed them.

I have held that burden with me for the last three years, constantly berating myself about whether I had made the right decision in keeping the truth from them. I thought I was keeping my family safe, but I was wrong. By keeping them in the dark, I placed their lives in danger.

Bella was right, though. I was not worthy of any of them. I've hurt them all again. Particularly Edward. I was supposed to protect him. I was supposed to be his big sister-the one he could count on. But in the end, when it came to me, he always ended up with the short end of the stick. I owed him so much. I owed him everything I had. Everything I am today. He took me back after I had left him there to die. He was the one who reasoned with Alice. Edward was always the one to fix things. He even gave me Emmett.

Emmett was my light at the end of a dark tunnel. I should've seen it from the beginning. He would've done anything for me. Things were always so simple with him. He has kept me grounded. And now, he wouldn't even look at me.

I was sure I knew what he was thinking, that I didn't love him or that he didn't matter to me. He'd said so himself. But only if he knew just how wrong he was. He mattered, they all did. I loved him more than I thought I could ever love someone. He was more of a man than Royce ever was. He always put me first. Always made sure I had everything I needed and wanted.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Rose, I'm going to the store do you need anything?" Emmett asked. Those were the first words he had said to me in a week.

"No, but can I go with you? Please?" I just had to ask. If I could just get him alone for a few minutes, I could explain to him why I did it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Give me some time. I've never asked you for anything. So just…please give me some time," he whispered before walking away.

"Okay," I breathed, but I doubted he heard me.

I needed to get some fresh air. I felt like I was suffocating. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed towards the door. When I passed the living room, Jasper and Alice were on the couch watching a movie.

_What I wouldn't give to be them right now__…_

"I'm going out," I told them.

"Are you going with Emmett?" Jasper asked, turning to look at me.

"No, I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Do you want me to change your bandages before you go?"

"No, I already did it. I'll be back in an hour."

I walked down the street towards a little park. It was empty, but of course it would be at that time of night. I sat on the swing and pushed myself back and forth, remembering when I was young and things were just so simple.

I was thinking about Mom and Dad, and how they would kill us if they found out what we do when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me.

"Hello Rose, looking beautiful as ever." I knew that voice. It had haunted me for the last three years.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered, turning around to face my nightmare.

"Ouch! Don't you miss me? Because I've missed you. Did you get my letter?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," I retorted.

"So, why didn't you answer? It would have saved Eddie of some valuable blood loss. How is he by the way?" he joked.

"You think that was funny? You could have killed him, you sick bastard," I screamed, moving towards him.

_I left my knife at home__…_

"Now Rose, you knew I was coming back. You couldn't have honestly believed I would let you get away with my gold. If you would have just given it to me when I asked, I wouldn't have shot poor Eddie. Though I gotta say, that man has nine lives, how many does he have left? Seven?"

I made a move to lunge at him, but the sound of a gun cock to my left held me frozen in my stance. Royce wasn't alone, it seemed, and I knew that gun was zeroed in right on my noggin.

"Don't even try coming closer, Rose. Unlike you, I wouldn't hesitate to put one through that pretty little head of yours. I want my gold. If I don't get it soon, maybe your precious little _Emmett _might suffer next. And I don't promise to miss this time."

"I always knew he had a thing for you. I just didn't think you would ever stoop that low." He laughed.

"Emmett is more of a man than you will ever be. You can't even take out a girl alone. How many do you have hiding around?" I said. Royce took a step toward me, and I could see that his right knee added a slight limp to his gait.

"I see you haven't fully recovered. I so should have popped the other one. Apparently, one didn't get it through your head. I'm not giving you anything. You don't deserve anything. If you want it so badly, steal some yourself. If you come near my family once more, you will not live to see another day. Mark my words Royce, this time _I _won't hesitate to put a bullet through your brain."

"Whatever you say, Rosie, whatever you say. You have two weeks. That's more than enough time. After that, I will pluck each and every member of your pathetic little family. Oh, and tell Edward I hope he gets better and to watch his little _Bella_. Wouldn't want something bad to happen now, would we?" And with that, he walked away from me.

As soon as I couldn't see him anymore, I ran like a bat out of hell all the way back home. He was not going to win.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

**Like always Reviews = Teasers**

**You can also follow me on twitter = NelizMD. I'll throw sentences here and there of the chapter I'm currently writing. **

**Thank you and see you next chapter!**

**Neliz ; D**


	9. 8 Mixing Business With Pleasure

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**So, as always I would like to thank my lovely Beta Emily Bowden for being amazing. And you guys should check out her new story "The Betty Chronicles". It left me speechless. I was bad with replying to reviews and I'm so very sorry. But I figured you guys would want this chapter so here you go. From now own things will start to speed up. And the things that will happen are just figments of my imagination. So please, please, pretty pretty, please don't try them at home. **

* * *

**8. Mixing Business with Pleasure**

**Jasper POV**

The house was eerily quiet. Emmett had gone to the store in need of some parts for a bomb he wanted to make. I felt bad for the big guy. He had spent the last two weeks in the cellar, making bomb after bomb. I honestly didn't know what he was planning to use them on.

I just hoped it wouldn't be anything too drastic. Lord only knew we didn't need any more shit to add to the pile of festering animosity.

Edward and Bella had spent the week in his room. Bella only came out to get food for Edward. She would only talk to me and Alice, ignoring Rose completely. It made me wonder who would actually win in an even match, Rosalie or Bella. I had a strange gut feeling that I shouldn't bet all my money on Rose. I didn't know Bella's complete story, but I got the impression that when someone she cared about was in danger she could become a fierce lioness.

When I would go check in on Edward, he didn't even ask me about Rose. I hated taking sides but they all had valid excuses to be pissed off at her. Even I found myself in the Rosalie lynching party from time to time.

The only reason I was mad was because she placed Alice in danger and I sure as hell didn't agree with that. I would protect this little woman beside me to my last breath.

I heard some movement behind me; instinctively, I reached for the gun on my side. I wouldn't put it past Royce to break into the damn house. I turned slightly to see who it was and saw that it was just Rose coming down the stairs.

"I'm going out," she said.

"Are you going with Emmett?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't. I had asked Emmett if he was taking Rose with him and he had said no. I also thought I heard him mumble something about her already stomping on his heart far too many times. I honestly didn't know how they were going to recover from this.

I had never seen Emmett so low before. He was always the one in the house to have a smile on his face no matter the circumstances. Even when Edward almost died a couple of years ago, he was the clown that tried to lift our spirits up. I didn't know how Rose was able to look him in the face every single day and keep the secret that Royce was still alive from him.

"No, I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head," she responded, looking towards the door as if it was calling her name. I glanced at her shoulder wound where Bella had maimed her and she seemed to have changed the dressing but I thought I'd offer anyways.

"Do you want me to change your bandages before you go?"

"No, I already did it. I'll be back in an hour." And with that, she walked out the door.

I turned back to the television; CSI was on and Alice had an unhealthy obsession with the show. Every time I asked her why, she would respond, "We have to learn how not to get caught. They teach you all kinds of stuff."

_Sure honey__…_I thought she just had a crush on one of the characters.

Alice looked up at me and smiled before returning to watch the show.

We sat there in a painful silence for what seemed to be twenty minutes or so. I had been waiting for Alice to talk to me. I was not going to ask again about what the hell had gotten into her when Bella went scissor happy on Rose. When I first tried to ask her right after it'd happened, she would change the subject.

When I saw Alice laughing like a mental patient, my heart broke in half. That was not the woman I'd fell in love with. That woman was collected, loving, and fiercely protective of her loved ones. The Alice that _I_ knew would have gone straight to Bella and done some serious permanent damage for attacking her sister.

That night, I had tried to talk to her in an attempt to find out what was wrong and maybe find a way to fix it. Alice had other plans, though. She practically seduced the common sense out of me. And anytime since then, she would avoid me like the bubonic plague.

This was the first time in a week that we have been alone together outside the confinement of our bedroom. It was now or never…

"Al-" but she cut me off.

"What are the chances that she doesn't return?" she asked while still staring at the TV.

_Well, that was easy__…_

"Why? Don't you want her back, Ali? She's your sister whether you like it or not. You should all stick together. The little psycho show you put on when Bella stabbed Rose wasn't funny. She could've killed her. Would you have found that funny, too?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about that. How about we do something else?" she asked, straddling my lap like a pony. She started placing little kisses along my jaw while her fingers danced around the front of my jeans, searching for the button.

"Alice," I warned her, grabbing her hands in the process. "We have to talk about this." She pulled her hands from mine and moved to sit between my legs on the floor below me.

_She was going to get her way no matter what__…_

"How about you talk, and I get busy wrapping my lips around this big, long-"

"Emmett!" Rose screamed as she ran through the door.

_Thank you, Jesus. _

I looked down at Alice and she had her eyes closed, the muscles of her jaw clenched in irritation. She got up and sat on the opposite side of the couch, arms crossed and glaring at the TV.

Rose walked into the living room just as I was buttoning my pants back up. "Have you guys seen Emmett?" she asked, looking around the room. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"No, he's not back yet. Why? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Because Royce has someone following us, and then he said something about Emmett, and if something happens to him, I will never forgive myself. It's bad enough he has attempted to kill Edward, twice. I can't keep doing this. I shouldn't have left the house unprotected. I could've finished it all right then and there…" She rambled on while searching for something, flipping the cushions on the couch.

In an instant, Alice was on her feet and shaking Rose with all her might. "Rose, calm down! What the hell are you looking for?"

"I don't know! He has to be watching us. He knows about Bella; he knew about our last job," she responded, frantically looking from Alice to someone behind me with a panicked expression. It was as if her world was crashing down on her.

"He knows about Bella?"

I turned to see Edward standing a few feet from the couch staring intently at Rose.

All Rose did was return the stare with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I really didn't think it would lead to this."

For as long as I've known Rose, that was the first time I had seen her so broken.

**Edward POV**

"You're _sorry_? You've been saying you're sorry for the last three fucking years, but yet you haven't done a damn thing to rectify the situation. You let him plan for _three_ years, Rose. You sat here for _three_ years and allowed us to believe we were safe. And all you keep saying is 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. Well, sorry just doesn't fucking cut it anymore," I screamed at her.

I was just so sick and tired of her excuses and empty apologies. I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to anyone in this damn house.

"Edward, man, you need to chill the fuck out. You're going to hurt yourself and bleed all over the damn carpet. I haven't gotten a chance to stack up on supplies. I don't have any more O Neg, and I can't just go outside and kill a deer for its blood," Jasper told me.

"I'm not gonna fucking calm down," I sneered. "How the hell do you expect me to _chill_ when a damn psychopath is after our family? How the hell are you so fucking relaxed? He's fucking capable of cutting Alice into little tiny pieces right in front of your fucking face."

His face turned hard at that. I knew I had hit a nerve. He needed to understand that this wasn't a game. Royce was a sadistic bastard

"Edward…"

My head snapped up to see Bella beside me. I hadn't even realized she was standing there. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. Was it wrong that I found the fact that I had led her to her death by bringing her into this shit funny? Not humorous, but highly ironic. She walks away from an abusive family just to get mixed up in this shit. If I had just walked away from her in that damn bus station, she wouldn't be in this mess. Life could be so brutal sometimes.

The moment I thought something was actually going my way, life threw me a big fucking curve ball the size of a fucking tsunami.

_I guess it could be worse__._

"Edward, you're bleeding," Bella barely whispered.

I looked down at my side and sure enough, blood was seeping through the bandages, saturating right through my shirt.

"Ah, hell. Can anything else go wrong? Wait, let me take that back. All I need is for something to blow the fuck up," I said exasperatedly, moving to sit on the couch.

Jasper shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve his medical bag. I was being stubborn, I knew it. Putting too much strain on the sutures probably caused the wound to reopen. I was sure Jasper wanted to kill me right about then.

I looked towards Rosalie and I was stunned by the sight in front of me. Alice was hugging Rose, while her older sister sobbed uncontrollably. They were rocking back and forth. Alice was telling her that everything was going to be all right.

_Yeah, right__._

Just then Jasper came back into the room, his medical supplies in tow. "What's wrong with that picture?" I asked, nodding towards Ali and Rose. He stopped and looked towards the girls.

"There's nothing wrong with that picture. They're sisters. And if I were you, I would keep quiet. I thought you'd prefer them both on the same side. Now sit still so I can fix your sorry behind."

"We're gonna have to come up with something, Edward. I know I seem calm but inside I'm a raging lunatic. We gotta find a way to follow and learn his damn habits. He must want something, besides your ass on a platter," Jasper said as he cleaned my wound.

"He wants the gold," Rosalie whispered.

_What the__…._

"The _gold? We_ don't have the damn gold!" I took a deep breath as soon as Jasper poked me with the needle filled with Novocain. I needed to calm down. Screaming at her wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Why does he think we have the gold, Rose?" I calmly asked.

"I don't know. He sent me a letter about two months ago telling me-"Rose eyes went wide as she realized what she had just said. Or maybe it was just the death glare I gave her. Alice appeared to be in shock at this new revelation.

"He sent you what?" I screamed at her, causing her to flinch.

"Edward," Jasper hissed.

"What?"

"Calm the fuck down before you dehisce all over the damn carpet. There's no way I can fix that shit without major anesthesia and you need all your internal organs if you wanna kill Royce. You're not fucking Superman," Jasper threatened.

"Did you hear what she just said? She -"

"You could've avoided this and yet you chose not to." I turned to see Emmett standing behind the couch. His eyes were fixed on Rose. His face was void of any emotion.

"Did you take the gold?" Emmett asked Rose.

"No, he had it. I remember he placed the bars in a safety deposit box in Washington First. They should still be there. I don't know why he keeps saying that we have them," Rose responded, tears running down her cheeks.

She couldn't even look him straight in the eyes without a wrenching sob escaping her. Emmett looked as if he was done. Done with her, done with their relationship; he didn't show any type of emotion towards her.

"Why don't you just steal it back? It's obvious he just wants you guys dead. Beat him to the punch," Bella suddenly spoke up.

"It's not that simple. We would have to know the box number, the bank schedule, the security, and a whole lot of other shit. By the time we get everything ready, Royce would have had plenty of time to set up for his attack. I don't even want to think about what a distraction like that could cost us now," Emmett responded her.

I just stared at her. She was suggesting we steal something that we had already stolen to begin with as if it was second nature to her.

"I could get a job or attempt to get a job there. I could find out. Get the stuff we need -"

That was my cue to step in.

"Oh, hell no! No way in hell would I willingly putting you in the middle of this. He already knows who you are; that's bad enough."

"I'm sure Alice could alter my appearance. And I'm going to do it. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to help."

"Like hell you are! Over my damn dead body! And let me tell you something, I have a few more lives to go."

"Edward, she has a point. She wants to do it, let her do it," Emmett tried to reason.

"Don't side with her! She's not doing a damn thing. She won't even be able to defend herself!" I tried again, knowing full well my efforts were pointless.

"I could teach her how to shoot a gun," Jasper added. "Plus, it's not like she'll go in unprotected. We'll be there."

"Are you insane! Weren't you the one that told me not to _give_ her a gun and now you want to _teach_ her how to shoot one?" I asked incredulously.

It seemed everyone was ganging up on me.

"She's not doing it. She's not learning how to shot no damn fucking gun and she's not getting a damn job at the bank where that damn psychopath goes. YOU ARE NOT DOING IT!" I looked her straight in the eyes when I said this. But all I saw there was defiance. She was going to do it because I said she couldn't.

_She's going to get herself killed__._

"Yes, I am and there's nothing you can do about it," Bella said with her eyebrow raised as if she was daring me to say something else.

I wasn't going to win with all these idiots spurring her on.

"Whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want to do. I'm going to bed. Are you done stitching me up?" As soon as Jasper nodded his head, I got up. I staggered when I got up but quickly regained my balance.

"Let me help you," Bella said softly.

I moved away from her. "No, I'm good. You can stay. And don't even bother coming to check on me. You just volunteered for this business. And I don't mix business with pleasure."

I slowly made my way up the stairs to my room. I didn't even look back to see her face. She wanted to play with the big boys, let her do it. I would not be responsible for whatever happened.

When I finally made it upstairs, I sat on the bed and stared at the door. I was a hypocritical ass. I allowed my sisters to fire guns, climb buildings, and crawl through air ducts. But I couldn't allow Bella to get a job at a damn bank. Royce could see her there and recognize her. And instead of training her to be prepared, I was leaving her so she'd be a sitting duck in there, vulnerable and open for him to take.

I could support her. I could teach her what I knew. But instead I'm up here acting like a petulant child that didn't get his way.

I was so into my inner thoughts that I hadn't realized Jasper had entered my room.

"Hey, man. Are you okay? I've never seen you like that," he said as he sat in front of the dresser.

"I'm fine, I just…I don't even fucking know what's wrong with me." I sighed, raking my good hand through my hair.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

_Do I love her?_

"Um…J, I just met her two weeks ago. I don't love her." I didn't even sound convincing.

"Edward, time doesn't matter. You remember when Ali and I met. Fifteen minutes in, she told me she loved me. Look at us now; seven years later and we still act as if we were in the first couple of months of the relationship. So don't tell me 'you just met her.' It doesn't fly with me, man."

"Are you attracted to her? And I mean physically and mentally," he asked when I stayed silent.

"She's different. With what she had said to me about her past and how she actually acts, she surprises me at every single turn. I would've never expected her to cuss out Alice, but she did. I would've never expected her to stab Rose, but she did that too. And I sure as hell would've never expected her to come up with the damn fucking plan you idiots just formulated down there."

"Am I attracted to her? Yes, I am. I'm not going to lie. But what's the point in getting attached when she might not make it a week. How am I supposed to have hopes for the future when I'm not even sure I would be able to keep her safe until tomorrow? If she's here, I could keep her safe. I would rather lock her up in the damn attic and have her hate me for a couple of days than to have her front and center in the middle of this fucking fiasco that has nothing to do with her." I looked up at him and he had this stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Because you love her," he said simply. "Don't you think I get worried every time Ali goes on a job? I shit bricks every single time she's out there. But I let her do it because she wants to. We are here to support them, not to tell them what to do. You can give your opinion but that doesn't mean she will listen."

"Your little 'I don't mix business with pleasure' speech has her bawling her eyes out right now. And Alice wants to castrate you. Maybe you're not the only one that has feelings for the other. Have you even talked to her about it?" he asked.

"She's crying?" Now I felt like an even bigger ass.

"Yeah, so I would recommend you jump on board with the plan," he replied. "Or tell her you just want to be friends and ignore her completely until this whole shit blows over; whatever you want to do. But by the end, you'll be begging her for forgiveness, my friend. Especially if she feels that strongly for you and you crush her like that. Just think about it long and hard. Don't let what might be a good thing go just because you're scared. And yes, you're scared," he said sharply, holding his hand up as I started to protest. "I'm gonna go calm Alice down. Oh and please don't do anything strenuous; I don't have any more blood or antibiotics," he said as he closed the door behind him.

_Did I love her?_

**Royce POV**

"Baby, are you coming to bed?"

Her voice wasn't the one I longed to hear. It was too high, too squeaky.

"No, I'm still not done. Just go to sleep." I tried to disguise the impatience in my voice but it was just fucking useless. She was annoying the living shit out of me.

I heard her huff and move around in the bed. The mattress groaned as she got up; her feet patted across the wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned in to nibble on my ear. Her nauseating smell surrounded me.

"You haven't touched me since you shot the little poor bastard. Are you having second thoughts? Are you feeling sorry for your pathetic little family? Have you lost your balls? Would you like me to go fetch you some?" she taunted in my ear.

In a split second, I turned and grabbed her by the neck roughly. Though honestly, my force with her wouldn't matter. The stupid bitch got off on pain.

"They are _not_ my family. I want them all dead. I will kill each and every one of those useless parasites. If you don't want to join them, I would recommend you back _off_. You should know better than to cross me, Jess." With every word that left my mouth, I tightened my grip on her neck. She was gasping for air and pulling at my hand, but that just spurred me on.

There was nothing better than to see the light leave someone's eyes, but I needed her and no matter how much I wanted her dead, she was a very crucial part in my plan. There would be time for that once everything with the Cullens was settled.

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? Because I sure didn't. ;D**

**Also, I was thinking about doing an outtake about Edward's first job. I would like to know how many of you guys would actually read it and want it. **

**Like always reviews = teasers (I Promise I will answer to all your reviews this time)**

**Neliz ;D**


	10. 9 Jealousy, Surprises, And Admendent P1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello Everyone! **

**I want to start by thanking my fantabulous beta Emily Bowden for being wonderful and giving me advice. You guys _need_ to head over and read her new story, The Betty Chronicles. It's AHHH! It's freaking excellent. **

**So, this chapter I had to break in half because it was getting too long. The second part is not so far away. Just tweaking it a bit. **

**Oh, before I forget. I redid chapter 6. Consequences. I added just a few details that should've been there from the beginning. :(**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and all the story and favorite alerts. They make me squeal like a little school girl. **

******

* * *

**

******9. Jealousy, Surprises, and Amendment, Part 1**

******Bella POV**

It had been a week since I'd had any type of interaction with Edward. Every time I attempted to enter his room, Jasper would materialize out of nowhere to stop me. It was as if he was psychic.

Jasper kept telling me to give Edward some time; he kept saying he would come around. I understood Jasper's logic to a certain extent. If I went in there, I was one hundred percent sure there would be a lot of screaming and crying. So, I guessed he was just looking out for Edward's physical health. They all needed him to get better.

What I didn't understand was why he reacted the way he did. I had been here three weeks. Sure, it seemed crazy that after such a short period of time I would willingly put myself front and center in this dilemma with Royce. But, if I was planning on staying - which I was - I was bound to start sometime, right? When would be a better time to start than the present? It seemed simple enough.

I thought I would be safe. I could hardly believe this Royce character would ambush a bank full of people just to get little old me. Rosalie said he knew _about_ me. That didn't necessarily mean he knew what I looked like.

_I think you're being naïve, Swan. He's a psycho. Think like one. _

Even if he did have a vague characterization of me, it still wouldn't be accurate to what I looked like now. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. Alice had done a heck of a job in changing my appearance with her complete makeover. My interview at the bank was at one thirty. She woke me up at around seven thirty this morning, stating that we had to start getting ready. I argued adamantly because I still had six hours until my interview and I wanted to sleep some more.

She went on to say that even if I was running behind, I was punctual because I would have prepared early. That was pretty much the only part I caught from her speech; the rest just flew right over my head.

My mind kept wondering about the comfortable bed I was pulled from. How contented I would be if I was lying under those covers with Edward right next to me. But in reality, he wouldn't be, because right now he was being an asshole.

I needed to forget about him for today. I was a woman on a mission and thinking about him would've just made me paranoid.

_What if he is right? What if it isn't safe?_

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I had forgotten she was in the room.

"Sorry, Alice. I was thinking about something else. What did you say?" She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Are you thinking about Edward? He'll come around. He's just not used to things not going his way. Don't worry about it. Just do what you need to do; the rest will fall into place," she said with a shrug and a smile. This family and their cryptic messages were starting to rub me the wrong way. Why couldn't they just tell me plainly and save all the Zen lessons?

"Now, turn towards the mirror and let me know what you think," she said, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Alice, I'm sure you did fine. I just want to get this…" I trailed off, unable to finish. To say I was speechless would've been an understatement.

When she started the makeover, I was not allowed to look. She had showed me the clothes, which I was hesitant about. I thought they were too revealing for an interview. But now, looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like a completely different person. If Royce truly had any notion of how I looked, the changes in my appearance would throw him off completely.

My once long hair was now cropped to my shoulders. Alice had placed caramel color highlights, lightening up the brown just a bit. She had pinned half my hair up leaving the rest loose. And I actually had bangs; never in my life had I thought that would look good on me, but it did.

I was wearing a pair of black slacks with a beige button down blouse. I had to admit the clothes hugged my frame perfectly. Alice left the top buttons of the blouse open, showing a little cleavage but not overtly so. It was all paired off with beige suede pumps.

My make-up was flawless. I thought she had over done it, since she had spent almost thirty minutes doing it. But it was light and airy, with different shades of browns to accent my eyes. I actually looked and felt beautiful for the first time in my life.

I turned to look at Alice and she had the biggest grin on her face. "I love it," I whispered, fighting back the tears. "I don't even look like myself."

"Now, don't start crying. Just because you have waterproof mascara doesn't mean the rest of you is waterproof. Let's go downstairs and show everyone my masterpiece." Alice jumped and sauntered over to open the door. "After you madam," she said as she bowed her head.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're making me nervous," I said as I walked past her.

Making my way down the stairs was easier than I thought it would be in these shoes. As I reached the living room, I searched for Edward, hoping he had changed his mind. To my disappointment, he wasn't there.

Jasper and Emmett were looking at a floor plan of what I assumed was the bank. They looked like they were preparing for a heist instead of a simple interview.

Alice walked in front of me and cleared her throat. "So, what do you guys think? Is she hot or what?"

Everyone's head snapped in my direction, I felt my face heat up at the attention. Emmett's eyes were as wide as saucers. "If Edward doesn't get his head out of his ass, he is going to have a lot of problems," Emmett said with a smirk.

"You have out done yourself, Alice. She looks fantastic. I love the shoes, Bella." Rosalie nodded her head.

"She looks beautiful. But we have to get this show on the road. Bella, the person doing your interview is the branch manager. His name is Jacob Black. He's twenty-nine years old. He has been working for the bank for ten years. He also has a Masters in Business. He graduated from UW. You got that so far?" Jasper asked, looking at me with a smile. I guessed it was his attempt at making me feel comfortable.

"Black, twenty-nine, UW; got it." At least I hoped I'd remember when it actually mattered.

Emmett still had the smirk in place as he walked towards me. "You look scared. You're going to be all right. We will be with you the entire time. This is your earpiece. I haven't been able to find you a kick ass nick name yet so for now, let's just call you B." I smiled up at him as he placed the earpiece in place.

"Black is known for his flirtatious ways, so I recommend you use your _attributes_ and charm. From what I've gathered, he has a thing for brunettes, so I'm glad Alice didn't go overboard with the hair dye," he finished with a wink.

"Wait, you want me to _seduce_ him? How am I supposed to do that?"

Were they serious?

"It's simple, Bella. Just think he's Edward and you're trying to get in his pants. Now, your name is Camilla Harrison. You're twenty-five years old. You're new in town. Here's your purse. In that purse are your passport, identification, social security, credit cards and cash, as well as a cell phone," Rosalie said in a hurry.

"Where am I from? And why can't I just be myself?" I asked overwhelmed with all the information they were throwing at me. I couldn't even think clearly.

"Seriously? You can't be yourself because if something goes down, Camilla doesn't exist; Bella Swan does. And you're from Florida. Please make sure you do not tell him or anyone anything about you. That would only get you caught and killed. Do you understand?" Rosalie had a stern look on her face as she said this.

"Yes, I understand," I smiled but it was forced. The reality of what I was about to do was weighing down on me. I looked towards the stairs to see if Edward was there, but he wasn't. I really wanted him here with me. Something about him, about having him near me made me calm. Right now I needed all the calm I could get. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be fine.

******Edward POV**

"Edward, man, you have to go talk to her," Jasper practically begged.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "I'm still holding onto hope that maybe if I ignore her, she will come to her damn senses. Then maybe, she wouldn't be fucking doing this."

I was pathetic. It had been a week since I'd seen her. I'd hidden in my room like the weak little boy I was acting like.

"You know, you sound like a fucking hypocrite," Emmett said as he entered the room. "You allowed Alice and Rose to go on all these dangerous jobs: burning buildings, being shot at, and so forth. But yet, Bella wants to _help_ you gain some information, and you're going ape shit crazy."

Emmett went to go sit on the bed, eating a damn banana.

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Bomb Boy?" I chided petulantly. "It's different. She's innocent, and we all know Alice loves to do crazy shit. Rose...she's another story all together. The most daring thing Bella has done was to dye someone's hair green." They just weren't getting my point.

"Um, Edward, I hate to burst the little bubble you're currently living in, but that little 'innocent' girl cussed both your sisters out and stabbed one. For shit's sake, she even tried to beat Emmett up. He's one foot and a half taller than her. So don't come and tell me that she's innocent. Unless you're referring to her 'innocence' behind closed doors," Jasper said, shaking his head exasperatingly.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. I just…" I sighed and sat next to Bomb Boy. "I feel like this is my fault. I keep thinking that if I would've left her alone, that she wouldn't be doing this. She would be walking down the street without a care in the world. But yet, here she is entering enemy ground." I shook my head and laughed. "I'm pathetic."

"Yes. Yes, you are. Why don't you think about it this way, how much money did she have on her? Did she even know where she was going?" I looked at Emmett, I knew where he was going with this and I did not like it one bit. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you were supposed to meet her there? That if you hadn't, she'd be homeless right about now, or maybe even worse: in a ditch somewhere because she trusted the wrong person. No offense, _Eddie_, but if she was naïve enough to get in the car with you, she would have done it with anyone. At least she's safe. What she's about to do is _nothing_ compared to what we have done in the past."

"And, don't you think it would make her feel so much better if you were there helping her through it? If you were there to tell her what she's doing is easy?" Emmett looked at me. He was waiting for me to respond.

I didn't know what to say. I knew he was right. No matter which way I looked at it, he was right. I just never expected this to come out of Emmett's mouth; Jasper's, maybe, but never Emmett's. I looked at him for a moment longer until he raised his eyebrow at me. I couldn't answer him.

I glanced at Jasper and he looked disappointed. I stared down at my hands, trying to come up with something to say but nothing would come out.

Jasper sighed. "Emmett, we need to get going if we're planning on briefing Bella in thirty minutes. Ali should already be done. Edward, if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Just, keep her safe please," I whispered.

"She'd be safer if you were with us," Emmett said as he exited the room.

I sat there for fifteen minutes or so, contemplating if I should go downstairs. I decided I would just go and see how she was handling everything, then I would retreat back to my cave.

I made my way downstairs, careful not to make any noise. From where I was standing, I could see and hear Jasper giving her the information about the bank manager. She looked amazing. Alice really out did herself. The clothes she had on fit her so perfectly. They accentuated her figure. She kept fingering the necklace she had on as she listened to them. That little action made me focus on the swell of her breasts that were barely visible, but still there, calling my name. I shook my head to try and get the image out of my mind.

I looked at her eyes. There were so many emotions passing through those chocolate orbs. They kept darting from the stairs to Rosalie, as she explained her cover name.

_She was looking for me__…_

I should be there. I should be the one explaining all these things to her. I willed my legs to move but they were stuck in place. I was scared. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't reassure her if I couldn't even reassure myself.

******Bella POV**

The drive to the bank was tense. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were in one car while Jasper and I were in another. I kept listening to everyone speak and tell me all these different things; from code words to things I could and couldn't say, it was all very overwhelming. But, it was too late to back out now. I needed to be strong. Emmett said this was easy so I chose to believe him.

Thirty minutes later, Jasper and I pulled up to branch where my interview was supposed to happen. It was one o' clock.

"Everything will be fine. You know that, right? We would not let anything happen to you. This part is simple. You just have to get the job and if you don't, it will be okay; we will find another way." Jasper smiled warmly at me.

"You know, that's exactly what Edward said to me the night he was shot. He said casing the building was the simple part. I don't think he considers that easy anymore."

"That might be true, but this isn't a set up. If I thought your life was in danger, I would've never agreed to let you do this. I would never forgive myself for putting Edward through that. He would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Even if he isn't here because he chose to be an idiot, he cares a lot about you and your well being. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I get it." I smiled because I didn't know what else to do.

"Do you? I've never seen Edward act this way towards anyone. To me, it's obvious how he feels about you, whether he's letting you see it or not. In time, you'll see it too." He had a serious expression, and his eyes never left mine.

I didn't know how to respond to that. If he really did feel anything for me, he wouldn't have acted the way he did, would he?

"Now, are you ready to get this show on the road?" he asked with a big grin on his face, the serious expression from a few seconds ago gone. "You'll love this, Bella. Just wait until you do an actual heist with us. You will be hooked."

At that I laughed. "I'm as a ready as I'll ever be. And I can't wait." I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

_Here goes nothing__… _

I entered the bank and I swear I radiated a confidence I didn't really possess. Everyone smiled at me, and I smiled back. I walked up to the counter in the middle where a petite brunette sat.

I smiled at her. "Hi, I have an interview at one thirty with Mr. Black."

"Oh, you must be Camilla. I'm Angela," she said with a smile. "I'll tell Jake you're here. It's a good thing you're early; Jake's been itching to leave." Angela picked up the phone and called someone.

As she was talking on the phone, I took a chance to look at my surroundings. I could hear Emmett telling me to look where each camera was and where the blind stops seemed to be.

There was one by the door, looking towards the counter. There was one in the far left corner looking towards the front door, and another on the far right also looking towards the front door. There were a total of five teller stations; a camera behind each one. On the right side were five offices in the wall. I couldn't be sure if there were cameras in them. On the left side of the last teller station was a door that seemed to lead to the vault. There was one camera angled at the door.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man in a black business suit walking towards me. I turned to look at him straight on. He had a huge smile on his face, showing me his pearly whites. He was as tall as Emmett, and maybe even as buff. He had short cropped hair and russet skin. His eyes were dark and he walked with a swagger, as if he owned the place. He was an attractive man, just not really my type. He radiated cockiness, like he deserved anything and everything.

"Mrs. Harrison, you're early. That's good, I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake." He extended his hand.

"Hi, you can call me Camilla, please, and it's Miss." I gave him a full blown smile.

"Well, that's good to know," Jake said with what I thought was his panty dropping smile.

_Sorry sweetheart, that won't work on me._

His eyes roamed my body; he appeared hungry. It took everything I had in me not to roll my eyes at him.

_Disgusting pig__…_

I could hear Emmett laughing in the background before he spoke, "Calm down there, Tiger; you are doing wonderfully. You can shoot him later."

I wanted to flip him off. I guessed Jasper had already tapped into their security cameras.

"If you would follow me please, _Camilla._" The way he said the name sent a shiver down my spine, and not in a good way.

He led me to the last office on the right, the one near the teller stations. The office had two windows, one that looked outside and another that looked towards the lobby. This office had a small camera in the far left corner.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned me towards one of the chairs. He closed the door behind him and reached over and closed the blinds.

_Why do I feel like I'm being closed in?_

He walked over and sat behind the desk, pulling out a stack of papers.

"How did you hear about this position?" he asked, his ridiculous smile never leaving his face.

"I found it on a website while I was job hunting before I came to Seattle." I heard Rosalie telling me to say it was close to where I was staying. "Plus, it's close to where I live."

"Oh good, I see that you live over on Eighth Avenue. It is quite close. How do you like those apartments?" Was that something he should be asking?

"They are quite lovely. They have the most amazing view." I heard Rosalie approve of what I had just said.

"I see you've worked at another financial institution back in Florida. How would you describe your experience there?" he asked, looking up at me. I got the strange feeling that he knew something I didn't.

I stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "It was interesting. You meet and deal with a lot of people. One thing I did learn was that you need to have patience. You need to be courteous and you also need to smile a lot," I answered with a smile.

I noticed his eyes kept lingering on my chest, maybe it was because I kept playing with the necklace Alice had given me. I didn't know what it was but he was starting to irk me the wrong way. He would occasionally lick his lips and smile. So I would bite my lip and would look up at him through my lashes every time I had to answer a question.

It seemed to be working because I thought I saw him adjust himself a couple of times.

The interview went on for twenty minutes and those were the longest twenty minutes of my life.

"Well, everything seems to be good. You're credit history is excellent. No criminal history, great recommendations from your previous employers. I say, we are in good standings. I will give you a phone call at around three o' clock to let you know if you got the job. I have to talk to the big people first," he said, once again giving me his signature smile. I fought the urge to gag.

"Thank you for your time. And I hope to hear from you." I shook his hand and turned towards the door, swaying my hips slightly from side to side.

I waved bye to Angela and made my way outside. Jasper was already waiting there for me, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I had to ask because all this damn smiling was getting on my last nerve.

"Because you did fucking great; better than I thought you would for your first time. And I'm glad you didn't stab him with the pencil. You kept eying it, I was getting a little worried." He chuckled as he spoke.

"Jasper, I'm not stupid enough to stab someone in a place full of people. No matter how disgusting that man was. But on the plus side, I think I got the job," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, I think you got more than just the job," Jasper said as he maneuvered his way through the busy Seattle streets.

At three o' clock on the dot, Mr. Pig called me. He confirmed I got the job and asked if I could start on Wednesday. I told him yes and I would see him bright and early at eight thirty in the morning.

When I told everyone I got the job, Alice was jumping up and down stating that we had to go shopping for a lot more clothes. I had to remind her that this wasn't permanent, but she didn't listen.

The next day we went shopping for some office clothes. Six hours later, I had enough clothes to dress an entire continent. I did have to admit the clothes we got were beautiful and I couldn't wait to try them on.

Wednesday came and went very quickly. I arrived at the bank at eight fifteen to find Jake already there waiting for me. Once inside, I was given a badge and code to get inside the building, and I was introduced to all the employees. Not all of them were very welcoming. There was a teller - I believed her name was Leah - who kept giving me what I assumed was the dirtiest look she could muster, but to me she just looked constipated. I smiled brightly at her and followed behind Jake.

As I suspected, the door to the left of the teller line led to the vault and the safety deposit boxes. Emmett had told me the floor plan he had acquired didn't seem to be current. He told me to try and pay close attention to the smallest detail.

"So, that's all. I'm going to have you shadow one of the girls for today and tomorrow I'll teach you how to use the copy machine and safety deposit area. Do you have any plans for lunch?" I looked at him trying to figure out what to say. I really did not want to spend more time than I had to with this idiot.

I could hear everyone yelling at once in my ear. The guys were saying no and the girls were saying yes. Emmett started telling me to think about Edward. And I did.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" I practically purred the words.

Jake licked his lips and smiled at me. "Would you like to join me for lunch? There's a little café down the street-they have amazing food."

"I would love to. Maybe you could tell me a little more about yourself."

* * *

**Now, I still need help coming up with an Emmett nickname for Bella. Anyone has any suggestions? **

**Comments? Concerns? Questions?**

**Make sure to head over and read "The Betty Chronicles". You won't regret it!**

**See ya!**

**Neliz ;D**


	11. 10 Jealousy, Surprises, and Admendent P2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello Everybody! Happy Independence Day!**

**I want to THANK my beta Emily Bowden, She's AMAZING!**

**Thanks to all the story and favorite alerts and a big THANK you to all who reviewed. They always make my day.**

**I'm not going to talk to you to death so…**

******

* * *

**

**10. Jealousy, Surprises, and Amendment, Part 2**

**Edward POV **

On Monday, Alice came up to tell me Bella had gotten the job. She also told me that I needed to get my head out of my ass before she decided to do it for me. I had to laugh at that. She was a four foot eleven little fairy threatening a six foot two giant.

I was disappointed. I had hoped she wouldn't have gotten the job. It just seemed strange to me that she applied last week, they called her on Friday, her interview was today, and she started on Wednesday.

I had personally run the background checks on every single individual that worked in that place and there was nothing that pointed to foul play.

Tuesday, Jasper went on and on about how good Bella did, how I should've been there. I wanted to smack him, maybe even knock his head off. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to annoy the living hell out of me; he was not going to win. On the outside I appeared calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside, I was a raging lunatic fighting to get out. Part of me wanted to admit that _I_ was also very proud of Bella.

On Wednesday, Jasper came to see me. That was the only time he came to check on my healing wounds. I felt fine. I thought I was fine, but he told me I needed to relax and not let anything stress me out. He gave me a sympathetic look. Honestly, I had no idea what it was for. I dug myself into this hole. When I was good and ready, I'd dig myself out. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Later that evening, Emmett came and brought me food. He had the same expression Jasper had earlier that morning. I wanted to ask but I knew he was going to tell me anyways so I just stayed quiet and ate my food.

"So, Bella made the lasagna. I think it's pretty fucking awesome. She didn't poison it, by the way."

I froze with the fork midair. "Why would she poison the lasagna?"

"Because you're an asshole; I would. Listen, the girls told me not to tell you, that it wasn't a big deal, but I think you should know. Bella went on a lunch date with the manager from the bank."

Was he trying to get a rise out of me? Because it was somehow working; I felt the sudden urge to shoot something.

"Em, I'm sure it didn't mean anything. She's on a job, she's doing her part. Plus, it's not like I can do or say anything about it. She's not mine."

My heart sank to my stomach as I said those three little words. I wanted her to be mine.

"Whatever you say; I just thought I'd let you know. Enjoy the food. 'Night." He left the room without saying another word.

I decided I was not going to think about what he'd told me. I was going to finish my food and go to sleep.

The next morning, I came to the conclusion it was time to come out of my cage. I took a long shower, took my time getting dressed, being careful with my wound and bandages. I stood in front of the mirror assessing my appearance for what felt like hours. I didn't even know why. I've never been the type to worry about how I looked.

_You're just avoiding the inevitable. Suck it up, Cullen. Be a man. _

I wondered down to the kitchen, just to find it empty. I knew the rest of the house was bound to be the same. When I turned to leave, I noticed something on the counter. It was a container with my name on top of it. I didn't recognize the handwriting so my best guess was that it was from Bella. Inside it was a stack of homemade waffles.

I stared at them for what seemed like an eternity. I took the note and flipped it around, hoping there was something else written on it besides my name. But all it said was Edward. Truthfully, no matter how stupid it sounded, I didn't know whether to eat them or frame them. Bella had made _me_ waffles. I was sure she had made some for the others too, but the fact that she had saved _me_ something made me ecstatic.

Today was the day Edward Cullen was pulling his head out of his ass. In the end, I decided to eat the waffles, and they were remarkable. I went to the living room to wait for everyone to get home.

At around five o' clock, my cell phone rang, pulling me away from a weird movie I was watching about a vampire named Robert and a human girl named Kristen. They apparently loved each other, but couldn't be together. In the back of my mind, I just wanted to jump in the screen and tell the damn vampire to just bite her already and get over it.

Looking at the caller ID, I noticed it was Jasper.

_Hum, strange__…_

"Hello, is everything all right, J?" I thought it was weird for him to be calling me.

"Um, sorta; how are you feeling?" What the hell did he mean 'sorta'?

"I'm fine, why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I was attempting to stay calm. He wasn't here to help me if I managed to hurt myself once again.

"No, relax man. I just need you to pick up Bella. I'm on the other side of town getting a gun better suited for her. I just didn't think it was going to take this long," he stated calmly.

"Where's Emmett? Is anyone with her?" If he left her alone in that place, I was going to have his head.

"Would you relax? Emmett is there, he's driving the white van. How is Bella supposed to explain being picked up in a moving van? I've already called the girls and they are too far away. You're the closest one to her. You don't even have to talk to her; all you have to do is pick her up and bring her home. Can you do that?" It felt as if he was talking to a child.

"What time does she get off?"

"At five thirty; you think you can make it in time?"

"Jasper, it's five fifteen. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I had to call everyone else first, Jesus. You need to relax. Emmett is there: nothing is going to happen to her. I'll see you at home." He was lucky he wasn't in front of me at that moment.

**Emmett POV**

"Did he fall for it?" Edward was too easy.

"Yup; do you think Black will walk her out like he did yesterday?"

"Oh, don't doubt it, brother. Don't doubt it. Where's the popcorn when you need some?"

**Edward POV**

I pulled up in front of the bank to find Bella sitting next to this jackass that was undressing her with his eyes. She had her head thrown back in laughter. I felt a pinch of longing and possessiveness towards the beautiful creature in front of me. But that was quickly clouded by the sudden surge of jealousy that coursed through my veins when the asshole had the audacity to place his hand on her thigh.

I had to fight the urge to jump out of the car and beat him to a bloody pulp, and trust me when I say it wasn't an easy task.

Bella looked down, her eyebrows furrowed, and then she stealthy moved to her right. As she looked up, she noticed my car. She narrowed her eyes at me before they morphed into a small smile. I smiled back, even though I was sure she couldn't see me.

_I've missed her. _

She turned back to the jackass and leaned in to a little too close to my liking. He smiled and leaned back. I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

She got up and waved at him before getting in the car.

"Hi," she softly said.

"Hey, who's that?" I just had to ask.

"My manager, why do you ask?" There was a defensive edge to her tone.

"Don't they have a rule about managers and employees fornicating with each other?"

"What! Who's fornicating? We were just talking. Plus, why the hell do you care, Mr. 'I-Don't-Mix-Business-With-Pleasure'?" Her head snapped in my direction, and there was fire in her eyes.

"Just forget I said anything." I didn't want to argue with her.

"Edward, what the hell is your problem? I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying to help you, why won't you let me help you?" she screamed, her voice breaking at the end.

I pulled over the side of the road before I caused a damn accident.

"Can we please not talk about this right now? Let us just forget I brought it up?" I asked calmly. I wasn't ready for this.

"Fine, here. But don't you think for one second that we will not talk about this." She threw some papers at me before crossing her arms across her chest, making her breast push out of the blouse she was wearing.

I shook my head to clear the lust induced fog that simple gesture had caused before looking down at what she had thrown at me.

It appeared to be copies of a punch card; Royce's punch card, to be exact.

"Bella, how did you get this? You've only been working there for two days. You can't just go around making copies of stuff that maybe you shouldn't even be touching. You could get caught and God knows what else."

Was she crazy?

"I'm not stupid. Jake was teaching me about the damn boxes and how to use the copy machine. Apparently, it's the copier of the new millennium. He told me to get something for me to copy so I _grabbed _that one. Rose had told me his last name was King. Plus, Jake was too busy looking at my boobs just like you were a few seconds ago to even notice what I was doing," she said, quirking her left eye brow at me, daring me to say something else.

"Oh," was all I could say.

After that, there was a very painful silence and the tension could've been cut with a knife. I wanted to say something. To attempt and make things right, but I didn't know how. I could apologize but that would lead to me having to explain and I didn't want to admit I was wrong.

"You cut your hair." I was tired of the silence, or maybe I just wanted to hear her voice without it being laced with anger.

"Alice did. It's weird, but I like it. I wanted different. I like different," she whispered, as she turned her head to look at me.

"Why can't we get along? We were doing fine before. Does it really bother you that I'm doing this? If you would've just given me a good, legitimate reason as to why you didn't want me to do this, I wouldn't have done it."

I turned my head slightly to look at her. She was holding back tears, tears that I had caused.

"It bothers me because I can't keep you safe. Once you cross those doors, you're on your own, even if it would take me thirty seconds to get inside. In those thirty seconds a lot could happen." I pulled up the drive way, shutting off the engine, before turning to face her.

"You shouldn't have to fight my battles. You just got here. I didn't think this through. I had this fantasy that maybe you would find an actual job instead of doing what I do. Not that I'm ashamed of it. It's just…if we were doing a jewelry heist, I would be okay. Because I would be right alongside you should anything happen. With Royce, he's a fucking psychopath. I'm not trying to scare you, but he will hurt you just to get to me. He will do it by any means necessary. If that means ambushing that bank, he will."

I wanted her to see, to understand something I was not ready to say out loud.

"Edward, you're not Superman. You can't possibly believe it's your responsibility to keep everyone safe. I'm a big girl. This thing I'm doing, I'm one hundred percent sure it's a lot less dangerous than anything you would've done. At least now you don't have to go in blind. Now, I worry a little less that if we do this-if you go in and give this idiot a piece of his own damn medicine, you might have the upper hand. I just wish you wouldn't be such an ungrateful asshole about it."

I stared at her with wide eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you just call me an ungrateful asshole?"

"Yes, because that's how you're acting. Emmett is with me at all times, even though he's outside. You're right about the thirty seconds crap, I'll give you that. But I'm very handy with a pair of scissors or maybe a pen. I'll aim for the jugular. I'm pretty sure he'll underestimate me, just like Rose did, just like you're doing," she stated, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm not underestimating you," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Yes, you are. How am I supposed to learn if you don't let me? I can play pretend. It's easier than I thought it would be. It will be even better if you actually believed in me, if you stood behind me the whole entire way. Instead of hiding in your little cave, using Jasper as your messenger, you could be here helping me, helping us. If you have a problem, I wish you would talk to me about it. We are both adults."

"I'm sorry," I told her, looking straight in her eyes.

"What's the point of you saying you're sorry if you're going to continue doing it? You need to figure out what you want, more specifically what you want from _me_. If I'm being honest, I don't appreciate being strung along just to fit your moods. One moment, I think you want more than just a friendship; then the next, I have no idea what the hell you want."

"I don't know. I really don't know. You evoke emotions in me that I've never felt before. I've never been the type of man to be unsure of what to do, but you make me feel that way. I've always been the one with the answers, the one everyone looks for to have all the answers, but with you I have none. I can't think straight. I can't even focus enough to fall asleep peacefully, because you're always running around in my mind. I frankly have no idea what that means."

I could hear Jasper in the back of my mind stating the obvious.

_You love her, nitwit._

She stared at me, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to figure out exactly what my words meant. I didn't think I was mentally nor physically ready to say those words out loud. I wasn't going to tell her in the middle of this shit.

"So, what are we?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

_That was the million dollar question. I don't know?_

"Can we just be friends for now? That's all I can truly handle right now," I pleaded with my eyes for her to understand.

She slowly nodded her head. "Just don't expect me to wait forever, Edward. Someone once told me you can't be scared of everything. You just need to live. You might not be here tomorrow, and life goes too fast to waste with worry, pain, and regret. I'll see you inside," she said as she leaned and gently kissed my cheek before exiting the car.

As I watched her walk away, I felt like an imbecile. Had I really just asked her to be friends? When in reality, all I wanted to do was run to her and make her mine. To mark her and shout at the world that she belonged to me. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I knew the words wouldn't come out, though. They would've gotten stuck in my throat, just like the rest of the speech.

I sighed and got out of the car. At least I had fixed one of my problems. Now, I could go in there and be briefed on how things really were, instead of the dummied down version.

I didn't know why I turned to look towards the road, but I did. There was a woman standing across the street. From where I was standing, I could tell she had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled at me and waved her fingers. I stared at her in question and waved back, giving her a smile of my own. My legs started to move towards her, but she shook her head and walked away.

There was something strange about that. But instead of turning towards the house, I kept walking towards the street. When I reached the end of the drive way, there was no one there. Not to my left and not to my right. I shook my head and walked back to the house. I was going crazy.

I walked in the house and closed the door behind me, making sure to set the alarm. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so I headed that way.

_Might as well get this over with__…_

"But I thought Bella was going to cook tonight?" I heard Emmett whine as I rounded the corner.

"No, Em. Bella cooked yesterday. Today is my turn, stop complaining. I'm making burgers," Jasper chided. Sometimes it was like watching father and son with those two.

"Oh, I've just seen a ghost. Eddie, is that you? You've decided to leave the cave!" Emmett yelled from across the kitchen, clutching at his heart dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen," I said rolling my eyes at him. I headed towards the kitchen table and sat next to Bella.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "So, did you two kiss and make up?"

"I don't know about the kissing part, but we are talking again. Edward apologized for being an asshole," Bella responded before turning to look at me with a smile on her face.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm even taking her to work tomorrow," I said looking at her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You are?"

"If you'll let me, I will."

"I'd like that, _friend_." She smiled at me and turned back to Alice.

Jasper and Emmett were giving me confused looks. I shook my head, silently telling them I would inform them of my _brilliant_ idea later.

The week went by without any incident. I would drop off and pick up Bella even though every time I had to resist the urge to rip the jackass limb from limb as he stared at her openly.

We were in an alert of some kind. Rosalie had said Royce had given her two weeks. It had already been sixteen days. Bella was supposed to make a mold of the key today, and we would go in tomorrow.

I was a little skeptical and worried that Royce hadn't made his move yet. It didn't seem like something he would do. I made sure everyone was careful and paid close attention to their surroundings. I had been coming early to pick up Bella just in case something happened and today was no exception.

I got to the bank fifteen minutes before it closed. I parked across the street and waited for her to exit. I was watching the entrance when I saw Royce walking out with the same blonde that had been standing across the street from the house. Looking at her now in the daylight, she had a resemblance to Rose, only she was shorter and her body wasn't as filled out as Rose's.

_Son of a bitch!_

I reached for my phone to call Emmett but he beat me to it.

"Bro, is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, did you take a picture of the woman he's with?" I had to figure out who she was.

"Already did, they seem to be arguing about something, but I can't make it out. Where's Jasper?"

"He's at the house. Just video tape them and give it to him as soon as you get home." Why hadn't Bella called?

"Should I follow them?" Emmett asked.

"No, just get the model and license plate of the vehicle. He's not stupid. He's going to notice a white van following him. I'm just worried about Bella. Why didn't she call?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure everything is all right. Don't start freaking out," he responded, knowing full well what I wanted to do.

The next thirty minutes were the longest I've ever had to wait. As soon as I saw her coming out, I pulled out of the parking space and parked in front of the bank. She quietly slid in the seat and buckled her seat belt. She didn't even look at me.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked her softly. It was a hard thing to do considering the amount of anger running through me right now.

"I got the mold," she said in a clipped tone, not elaborating any further.

"Bella?" She wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, would you please look at me?" I whispered as I reached to move her face towards me, but she just jerked away from me.

"Jessica is with Royce. They didn't see me. I-" She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I hid in the back until they left." She turned to look at me. She looked angry and disappointed.

"I was scared. I just froze. It took me a minute to even come up with the idea to move. Her annoying voice just triggered so many memories, so many bruises and broken bones. I want to make her suffer. I want to kill her slowly. I want her to feel my pain." Her eyes turned hard, the only expression was anger.

That unseeded anger could ruin her. If she didn't let her demons out, it would destroy her.

"Bella, killing someone isn't going to take the pain away. What's done is done. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. If you torture her, you'll become just like her. Don't give her that satisfaction." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She slowly nodded before giving a small smile.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't push her for information. I didn't want to stress her out just yet. When the time came, she would have to talk to me or someone she felt more comfortable with, and it pained me to think that person wasn't me due to my asinine stubbornness.

When we reached the house I made sure to park in the garage. Bella got out and made her way to her room. I went straight for the kitchen.

"We have a problem. Bella's sister is with Royce."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"He was at the bank today. Bella saw them together. Em and I saw them leave together. I'm guessing that's how he knows about Bella. She's stressed out. Don't mention it unless she does, are we clear?" I looked at each one of them as they nodded their heads.

Bella came down a few minutes later and announced she was making tacos for dinner.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella suddenly asked.

"He said he had to stop at the store to buy a part for something. I think he's making another bomb. I think he has enough bombs to blow up the entire west coast," Jasper said shaking his head.

I was looking through the newspaper and came across an article that caught my attention. "Bella," I said.

"Hmm?" she hummed turning to look at me.

"What's your mother's last name?" I carefully asked.

_This was not good__…_

"Her married name is Stanley. Why?" she asked apprehensively.

_Fuck__…_

"Um, can you come here please? And don't freak out."

_Shit__…_

I handed her the newspaper and watched her cautiously.

"Oh god…"

**Emmett POV**

Who makes a big deal about someone buying twenty disposable cell phones?

I mean, shit! They acted like I was some type of fucking terrorist or something. Just because I was planning on making bombs out of them didn't mean I was planning to use them. They made me late for dinner.

I saw the blue and red flashing lights around me, just as the police car flashed the damn high beam at my car. I pulled over the side of the road, not really sure why I was being stopped to begin with.

I lowered down the window and watched as a woman cop walked towards my car.

_This should be easy_…

"Is there a problem, Officer Stanley?" I asked, looking at her name tag and giving her the McCarty Panty Dropper smile.

"License and registration please," she asked, clearly not affected by my charm.

"Sure thing, Officer."

She took my license and inspected it before addressing me, "Do you know why I stopped you, Mr. McCarty?"

"No, ma'am," I responded. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Would you mind stepping out of the vehicle?" she asked stepping away from the door.

_Well__,__ this was a first__…_

"Sure," I said with a shrugged of the shoulders. Once out of the car, she instructed me to follow her.

"Your left tail light, it's busted. You need to get that fixed."

I turned to look at the back of the car, but the tail light was perfectly fine.

"Ma'am, I think -" but before I could finish, something hard struck the back of my head.

******__________********________________________****_______

* * *

_**

******__________********________________________****________**

***Gasp***

**Enjoy your day everyone! Please don't blow anything up! ;D**

**Neliz **


	12. 11 The Calm Before the Storm

****

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***clears throats* So, I know it has been a month since my last update and for that I am truly sorry. This one was...difficult to write. **

**I want to thank my fan-f-ing-tastic Beta Emily Bowden for going through this twice. Words don't describe how great you are at what you do. Also a big thanx for inked-mom for keeping me on track and not coming down here to pistol whip me in place! LOL. This one is for you girlie! Happy Birthday!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously On MB&ND_

____

"Bella," I said.  
"Hmm?" she hummed turning to look at me.  
"What's your mother's last name?" I carefully asked. This was not good…  
"Her married name is Stanley. Why?" she asked apprehensively.  
Fuck…"Um, can you come here please? And don't freak out." Shit…I handed her the newspaper and watched her cautiously.  
"Oh god…"

**Em POV**

_"Your left tail light it's busted. You need to get that fixed."  
I turned to look at the back of the car, but the tail light was perfectly fine.  
"Ma'am I think –"but before I could finish, something hard struck the back of my head._

* * *

**11. The Calm Before the Storm**

**Bella POV**

_Forks, WA – Yesterday, May 20th, officials arrived at the home of James  
and Renée Stanley, after a friend of the couple reported them missing.  
When officials arrived at the residence, the couples' vehicles were still  
in the driveway. Officials found the front door unlocked. What they  
stumbled upon was unsettling: Mr. Stanley was found down in the  
living room with multiple gunshot wounds. As officials searched the  
home, what was discovered upstairs shocked them even further: Mrs.  
Stanley was found hanging from the attic door with a gun at her feet.  
Officials suspect no foul play and are calling this a murder-suicide._

_However, what does have officials intrigued is in the way Mr. Stanley  
was murdered. In 1994, Mrs. Stanley was married to Chief of Police,  
Charles Swan. Chief Swan was murdered in the exact way Mr. Stanley  
had been. Mrs. Stanley was the primary suspect in the Swan case, but  
officials were not able to find any concrete evidence against her. Mrs.  
Stanley claimed she was in Port Angeles shopping with her five year old  
daughter, Isabella, when the murder took place. Officials used all their  
resources in an effort to solve the murder of the Chief, but to this day, it  
has remained unsolved. Now, officials think they might be able to put  
the case to rest._

_The Stanleys' are survived by their daughters, Jessica and Isabella. Ms.  
Stanley has yet to make a statement in the matter. We have been unable  
to locate Ms. Swan for comment._

I read the article at least a dozen times, each time I felt more conflicted than the last. I was angry, then sad. Flabbergasted, then somber…

I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh at the irony of it all. I was confused at the mention of Charlie. As pitiful as it sounded, I had always hoped Charlie was somewhere out there enjoying his life. I had imagined he couldn't handle his wife and daughter and left before things could get any worse. Those scenarios seemed a hell of a lot better than him being dead. I would never have the satisfaction of asking him why. Why would he leave me with her? Then, I felt angry that Renée would keep something like that from me. That she would kill herself before I had a chance to ask questions, to know why.

That was when it hit me. Renée was dead. Renée killed James and then hung herself. She was capable of a lot of things, but to commit suicide?

I wouldn't put it past her to kill someone else. After all, she'd almost killed me on more than one occasion. I remembered one of the few times I stood up for myself. I still didn't know exactly what I had said to piss her off. One moment we were talking about table etiquette, and then next thing I knew, a steak knife was hurled at me. If I hadn't ducked when I did, I wouldn't be here right now. Renée didn't feel sorry either. She grounded me. I didn't have dinner for a week. A woman that controlling would never go as far as to hang herself. That, for sure, was one thing she wouldn't be capable of.

"Bella," Edward whispered, slowly placing his hand on mine.

I looked up at him to see his worried expression. He probably thought I was going into a catatonic state with how long I had been standing there looking at the news article.

"She wouldn't have killed herself," I stated to no one in particular. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were pensively quiet as they watched me take in the news. "She's selfish. She _was_ selfish. Knowing her, she would've made up a story about it being self-defense. I'm sure she would've run into a door to give herself a black eye, before doing something as extreme as to hang herself. It took too much effort. What about gunshots? The neighbors would've heard something," I was speaking out loud, trying to arrange my thoughts, trying to keep a clear head from the anger and fear threatening to consume me.

I sat down in one of the chairs as I went through so many scenarios in my head. There was a part of me that wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry, to mourn my losses. The other part kept trying to make sense of it all. Renée and James were always so happy. The only time I had ever seen them argue was over me and Jessica.

_Jessica__…_

"Jessica used to hang animals in our backyard," I said suddenly, the memories becoming a vivid nightmare. "I remember once she told me that would be me one day if I didn't learn my place."

"That wouldn't explain why she would kill her own parents. Not after so many years. Just because she used to hang things in the backyard doesn't necessarily mean she killed your parents," Jasper voiced his opinion.

I turned to look at him sharply; he didn't know anything. Nonetheless, if she was hanging out with someone like Royce, Jessica was capable of a lot.

"You don't know her. You didn't suffer fifteen years of her rage. Any stupid, insignificant little thing would set her off. You didn't have to sleep with one eye open just to make sure you woke up in the morning. You didn't have to hear your _own _mother belittle you for someone that wasn't even her own flesh and blood. She didn't use you as her own little play thing, Jasper. She used me. So, don't tell me it doesn't mean anything. Because whenever Jessica is in the mix, it does," I snapped.

I saw Edward move slightly closer to me from the corner of my eye.

"You can sit down I'm not going to stab anyone today," I stated blandly without even looking at him. I knew he thought I was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

"I'm not saying it's not a possibility, Bella. But it can all just be a coincidence. What could she possibly gain from killing them?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants to get a rise out of me. Maybe she wants to see me broken and defeated. You said Royce would do anything to hurt you. He'll use Emmett to hurt Rosalie, Alice to hurt you –"Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"And he'll use you to hurt me," he chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head. "Sick bastard," he mumbled to himself.

"But, that still doesn't explain how and why she would kill her own father. I get that Renée was nothing to her, but her own dad?" Jasper had a confused look on his face.

"She has no feelings. She never felt bad for anything. She would get pleasure out of it. All Royce really had to do was plant a seed; make her think they were out to get her somehow. She and James always had this weird relationship. It wasn't like your typical father and daughter thing. She would scream and he would take it. She would burn things and he never said anything. All those animals she killed, he buried them. Sometimes I thought he encouraged her behavior. And if Royce is as horrific as you guys make him out to be, if he was able to manipulate Rosalie–even when she had all of you guys to back her up to begin with–can you imagine what he would be able to do with someone like Jessica?

Jasper stared at me with a pained expression before glancing towards Alice. "This just keeps getting more and more complicated. We need to hurry up and find out what's in that damn fucking safety deposit box. For shit's sake, he is just one man. Why are we fucking acting like this over a damn parasite?" he bellowed, sending the chair he was sitting on flying across the room in his frustration.

"It's because he has the element of surprise. We don't know how many people he has working for him. He will take down anything that crosses his path. He's not scared to die or to lose anyone on his team; we are. We want everyone to come out alive. That's our weakness," Rosalie spoke softly, looking down at her hands.

Everyone was quiet. We were just staring at one another, searching for answers. They seemed to be hard to come by these days. The only concrete answer I had was that the world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. It was a very mean and nasty place. It didn't matter how tough we thought we were; it would beat us to our knees and maybe even keep us there permanently if we let it.

I couldn't stand the tension in the room. I felt tired. I felt the need to be alone, to wrap my head around what I've just learned. "I'm going to bed."

No one said anything as I made my way upstairs and into my room. I slid to the floor, leaned my head against the mattress and just wondered about my life.

I didn't remember one happy memory with Renée. She never said "I love you," she never asked if I was okay. All I had were scars, bruises, and broken bones. I didn't want to care about her. I wanted to believe that she didn't exist, that it didn't bother me that she was no longer here.

In reality, I thought that maybe with time, Renée and I would have been able to fix our differences and could have attempted to have a meaningful conversation. That maybe one day, she would've explained to me why she did the things she did. I had hoped she would've told me about Charlie. She was the only one that really knew the truth. But, like everything else in my life, it was never going to happen.

There was a light knock on the door before it was opened. I looked up to see Edward standing there, staring at me with several emotions flashing through his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, closing the door before moving closer to me.

_Was I okay?_

**Edward POV**

When I first handed her the newspaper, I expected her to come crashing down once she'd read its content. When she just took it and showed no emotion at all, that was when I started to get worried. She was too calm; the only time she raised her voice was at Jasper's statement. I kept thinking that the storm couldn't be that far off.

After she announced she was heading to bed, I got really scared. Bella was as unpredictable as the weather. I didn't want to leave her alone. I waited a few minutes before following her up to the room. I told Jasper to get a hold of Emmett because we might just be going into the bank today instead of tomorrow.

I knocked lightly on the door and let myself in before she had a chance to answer. She was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest, and her head leaning back against the mattress. There were a few tears running down her cheeks. I knew she was close to her breaking point.

"Are you okay?" I asked, locking the door behind me and moving closer to her.

She hesitated before answering, "I don't really know. Part of me wants to give up. To run in the middle of the street and yell at the top of my lungs for them to just end it, to take what they need from me and finish it. But the other part, the part that seems so new to me, is angry. It wants to find out what really happened. It wants to hunt down those two sadistic motherfuckers and hand them both their asses on a platter."

Her voice cracked at the end and a few more tears fell. She wiped them away angrily and shook her head. "I don't want to cry. I don't want them to win. I'm just so tired of this. I'm tired of people thinking I'm just a worthless pawn for them to play with."

I hated seeing her like this. I crouched down by the bed in order to be eye level with her and held her head in my hands.

"Look at me," I pleaded, but her eyes wondered elsewhere. "Please, baby, look at me," I tried again.

When her eyes finally met mine, she appeared lost. It was as if she was battling some type of evil in that little head of hers. I didn't know how to help her understand that some things were just out of our control. Sometimes it was okay to feel lost, because in the end it might be worth it.

"No one is going to hit you as hard as life. They can try, they can attempt to manipulate things to go their way, but karma is a bitch. All you can do is take the hit, dust yourself off, and move forward. As long as you know what you're worth, they won't be able to tell you otherwise. You have to start believing in yourself. I mean, really truly believe in yourself. Do you understand?" I asked her softly, wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

She nodded her head slowly while a tiny sob escaped her. That sound completely broke my heart and I did the only thing I could think of to ease her pain. I kissed her.

At first, she seemed surprised, but soon enough, her lips began to move with mine. Her hands made their way into my hair, pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss. In that particular moment, I lost myself in the fervor of our movements. For once in my life, I wasn't going to over analyze, I went with my instincts.

My hands found their way down her hips, bringing her closer to me. As her legs wrapped around my waist, I lifted us off the floor and laid us on the bed, never breaking the kiss. I moved my way down her neck, making her gasp as I nibbled on the sensitive spots there. My hands glided up her shirt, caressing the soft skin and earning a low moan from her.

"Edward," she whispered, pulling at my hair. I moved my head up to stare at her, pushing away the hair that had fallen on her face. I knew what she was going to ask, so I smiled and placed small kisses on her lips, cheeks, and jaw to stay her questioning.

"Shhh, no talking," I murmured against her skin.

Her hands traveled down my back, until she reached the hem of my shirt and tugged on it. I reached back and pulled it over my head, throwing it somewhere behind me.

Her fingers lightly traced each individual scar on my torso, from my chest to my lower abdomen, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps in her wake. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of having her hands on me, instead of thinking of the fact that I wouldn't have been here right now if I wasn't such a lucky fucker.

"So beautiful," she whispered softly, I'd barely heard her.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I chuckled.

"Maybe," she drawled, as she looked up at me with her bottom lip between her teeth, and that gorgeous blush that colored her cheeks made an appearance.

I laughed. Leave it to Bella to call a man beautiful. I captured her lips with mine, sucking on that plump bottom lip of hers. I was raging inferno blazing with desire. Having her hands on me just added more fuel to the fire. A fire only her body could extinguish. I needed to feel her bare skin against me. I had to control myself not to rip the clothes off of her.

As her shirt came off, I noticed a vertical scar on the left side of her stomach. I was just about to ask her about it, but I was distracted by the feel of her hands going down my pants.

One by one, each article of clothing was removed, leaving us both exposed to one another. She was breathtaking. Her ample breasts just fit perfectly in my hands. The softness of her skin, the curve of her hips drew my attention to the apex between her long shapely legs, making me want to bury myself in there and never come out. In that moment, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I should've done this a long ass time ago.

After I finished my appraisal of her, I looked into her eyes and smiled. Her blush came back full force, covering every inch of her body. I leaned in to kiss her, gradually moving towards her ear.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I murmured, continuing my decent to the soft peaks that were calling my name.

She shivered and shook her head hastily.

"Um, that's a shame," I whispered, before taking one of her nipples in my mouth.

She arched her back, letting out a guttural moan, which incited me to suck intensively. My hand traveled down to her center. The warmth and wetness was just inviting. I slipped a finger between her folds, testing the waters. I slid one finger into her, moving it in and out leisurely before sliding in a second.

"Oh, God, Edward," she groaned, grinding her hips against my hand.

I lavished each breast with equal attention, while continuing the rhythm of my digits inside of her. She was panting, grunting, and moaning my name. Soon, she jerked and thrashed, arching her back as she rode through her climax. I stared in awe through it all.

A small giggle escaped her, before she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Well, that's never happened before," she said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should be glad or angry," I scoffed.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I deepened the kiss as I settled myself between her legs once again. Grabbing a hold of my dick, I slid it up and down her entrance, causing her to whimper. When I finally entered her, we both groaned at the feeling.

We were in sync with each other. Every time I would thrust into her, her hips met mine at the exact moment. Every time my name fell from her lips, it spurred me on to attempt and reach a depth no man has ever grasped before. Whenever I slowed our tempo, the heels of her feet would dig into my backside, making me go faster, harder, deeper. The need to be etched into her brain and body far surpassed anything I'd ever felt before.

The closer we got to the abyss, the louder our moans became and our rhythm erratic. When I thought I couldn't take it any longer, she began to tighten around me, screaming my name, and pulling me right alongside her into oblivion.

When I had enough sense to move, I rolled off her and pulled her back against my chest; kissing her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked after what felt like an eternity of comfortable silence.

When she didn't answer, I thought she had fallen asleep. "Bella," I whispered, tickling her side and laughed as I watched her squirm away from me.

She turned to look at me with a serious expression. "What happened to not mixing business with pleasure and the whole 'I just want to friends'?"

I sighed, "That was the stupidest thing that has ever left my mouth. You have no idea how sorry I am for that."

"So, what does this make us?" she asked shyly looking up at me through her lashes.

"Does boyfriend and girlfriend sound too cheesy?" I asked, making a silly face at her.

"No, never had a boyfriend before. So, officially you're mine," she stated.

"Yup, but I'm guessing you already knew that?"

"Yeah, I'm not that blind." She laughed, leaning into kiss me. Before I could deepen the kiss, Jasper was banging on the door.

"Edward, I'm sorry if you two are still getting it on in there, but we have a huge fucking problem," he bellowed.

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of me stomach as I grabbed my boxers and put them on. I threw Bella my shirt before opening the door to face a fuming Jasper with a distraught looking Rosalie behind him.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Emmett's missing. We've called his cell phone a million times, the phone on the van, nothing. I was finally able to activate the GPS on the van and it has been sitting there for two hours."

"Oh my fuck!" I screamed.

Just then Alice rushed into the room, throwing some clothes at me and some at Bella.

"I figured Jas and I could go check out the van while you three go get the box. Then we can meet back here and go from there," Alice said in a rush as she handed me and Rose a duffel bag.

"I've put some of the bombs Emmett built in there as well as some guns, earpieces, mics, and some of the stuff you're going to need to open the box, Edward." Alice was a woman on a mission. I didn't have time to argue nor state that this was reckless.

"Are we all on the same frequency?" It was all I could say as I put the shirt on.

"Yeah, we're on a channel two. Be safe, please," Alice said as she gave me a tight hug.

"I'm always safe, Ali," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

I turned around to look at Bella just to find her dressed and ready to go. She shrugged and walked past me following behind Rosalie and Alice. I chuckled and shook my head wondering what the hell had I just gotten myself into.

I went to my room, grabbed my gun and met the girls in the garage. Rosalie was explaining the system in the Hummer to Bella. She looked like a kid in a candy story.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yup, I'm driving," Rose said before jumping in the driver's seat.

Bella smiled at me as she passed and not so discreetly rubbed against me. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to tease?"

"Nope, my mother never taught me any manners," she retorted with a shrug.

"Right," I mumbled, feeling like an ass for bringing that up.

On the ride over to the bank, my nerves were on high alert. It was just past midnight, and there shouldn't be anyone near the bank. I didn't want to go in this way. It was too risky. I kept trying to formulate a plan, but kept coming up empty. We had only planned as far as how to get in the building.

There was a vent on the east side of the building that it would be easy for me to get in through. Alice was supposed to be the one to go in. Now that the plan had changed, I guessed Eddie was coming out to play.

I kept thinking if it had been a good idea to bring Bella along with us. Rose parked almost right in front of the bank.

"You get in and get out. Take something lighter than that gun of yours, less baggage," she said handing me her Glock 27 and the tools I needed.

I turned to look at Bella, gave her the most serious stare down I could muster. "No matter what the fuck happens, your ass better stay in this damn car. Do we have that clear?"

She rolled her eyes at me, before responding, "Yes, sir."

I turned to Rosalie giving her a pointed look. "Keep her in here, tase her if you need to."

I got out of the car and made my way across the street. I waited for Rose to tell me she had hacked the cameras and alarm, so I was good to go.

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to be stuck with Rose in the car. Especially when all I wanted to do was slap some damn sense into her. I hadn't said two words to her since the whole scissor incident. She was giving Edward instructions through his ear piece until he reached the safety deposit boxes.

"You know, he has never brought anyone home," Rose said, still looking towards the bank.

"The last time he actually dated was a year and a half ago. He dated this girl. I can't even remember her name. They didn't last. She had a problem with his scars and his _baggage. _Funny thing is, he wears them proudly. He always says they are a reminder of the second chance he got. I haven't seen him like that in a long time. I know I don't have the right to ask you anything, but please, don't hurt him."

She turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes. Before I got a chance to respond, I saw Jake entering the bank. He shouldn't be here after hours.

"What the _fuck _is he doing here?"

"Who?" Rose asked in a panic, turning around quickly. "Shit!"

"Give me a gun," I shrieked as I propelled myself to the back seat. That fucking bastard always gave me the creeps.

"Bella, I don't wanna hear Edward's mouth. You stay here and I'll go," Rosalie started to argue.

"Rose, you won't fit through the hole, I don't even know how Edward was even able to. I'm smaller than you, plus it's about damn time Edward starts to realize I'm not a little girl he can boss around. So give me a damn gun."

She looked at me for a minute, trying to decide if that was the right thing to do. She let out a gush of air before handing me the gun.

"Be careful and don't hesitate to shoot."

I jumped out of the car and ran like a bat out of hell. Getting inside was a fucking bitch, my damn pants got stuck on the loose wires that had been cut from the screen that cover the ventilation shaft.

As I got near the back where the boxes were housed, I heard Jake taunting Edward.

"Here I thought it wasn't going to take you idiots this long to get in here. It took you almost three weeks. I'm very disappointed in you."

I walked in to see Jake pointing a gun at Edward. I also noticed Edward had a gash across his eyebrow. That got my blood boiling. Why did they always felt the need to hurt him?

"Why don't you put the fucking gun down, Jake?" I asked him as sweetly as possible, pointing the gun at his head.

_I just hope the safety was off__…_

He whirled around towards me, looking surprised but never ceased to point his gun at Edward. That just made me angrier. "Well, look who we have here. Do you prefer Camilla or _Bella_? I kinda prefer Bella, I love the way it _rolls_ of my tongue," he purred at me.

_I think I just puked a little…_

"If you like Bella, then I like Camilla, you disgusting pig," I spat at him.

"Ouch, that hurts. Don't you think you could do a lot better than this loser, Bella?" he taunted.

"Like who, someone like you? You make me want to barf," I sneered. I saw Edward move a little forward, but Jake turned around.

"Nah uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he chided, pointing the gun directly between Edward's eyes.

Edward looked between me and Jake, trying to tell me something I didn't quite understand.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the fucking car?" Edward screamed at me. "This was why I didn't want to bring you. You are always putting yourself in harm's way. Was it too hard to sit your pretty little ass in the car outside?"

"Don't _you_ get fucking tired of telling me what to do? I'm not a fucking little girl, you dumbass!" I screamed, pointing my gun at him, mainly out of show. I wouldn't really shoot him.

"Don't be fucking stupid and put the damn gun down, Bella. Seriously, do you even know how to shoot the fucking thing? You might just end up hurting yourself," he scolded.

"Did you just call me stupid? Are you insane? I'm the one with the gun, Edward. Didn't your mother teach you not to taunt the crazy bitch with the gun?" I asked him as I jabbed the gun in his direction.

"Wow, it's like watching a fucking married couple. Would you two shut the fuck up already?" Jake sneered, rubbing his temple.

"No, why don't you shut up, asshole," I exclaimed before shooting him twice in the chest so quickly, he was unable to react.

I saw Edward's mouth hang open as Jake dropped his gun and fell to his knees. I resisted the urge the shoot him again before I asked my questions.

"Where's Royce?" I asked, my voice sounded flat, almost robotic with no emotion behind it. I didn't even recognize it.

When he didn't answer, I shot him in one of his knees.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he bellowed.

"Where's Jessica, you stupid dog?" I asked calmly. I was tired of all these fucking games. Someone had to fucking answer. Someone had to fucking pay.

"I'm not telling you _anything_." He let out this menacing laugh.

"Bella, give me the gun and let's go," Edward pleaded.

"No, where's Royce, Jake? Do you want to die?" I asked, tilting my head to side.

"I'm as good as dead, honey."

"Do you seriously think Royce is getting out alive? By the time he realizes who snitched on him, you could be long gone. So, I'm asking you again, where's Royce?"

He spat out some blood before responding, "There's a warehouse down at Pier 91. That's where we always meet."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, before emptying the entire clip into him.

Edward just stood there frozen in place. I walked by him and handed him the gun before leaving the same way I came.

* * *

***Peeks around fingers* There you have it my very first attempt at a lemon or lime, however you wanna look at it. (Thanks Em & Jay!) LOL**

**I really would like to hear your comments.**

**Also, on my little break, I read some amazing fics. I think if you guys are not reading them, then there is something seriously wrong with you and you might need to see a doctor. *GRINS***

**Searching Under Covers by CandyCanesFly - She takes you on the roller coaster ride, with twists and turns that you do not see coming at all. I went to sleep at 2AM reading this because I just could not stop.**

**The Betty Chronicles by Emily Bowden - AHHH! It makes me squeal like a little school girl every f-ing time! It's leg twistingly delicious. Em's a tease!**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85 – It's an amazing twist to the Dom/Sub genre. It gives us women the power. Thank you, Kor! Plus, read the title do _I _need to say more ;D**

**Like always reviewers get a teaser for the chapter and they also help poor Emmett.**

**See you next time!**

**Neliz **


	13. 12 Destruction and Disbelief

Thank you to my amazing Beta Emily Bowden, You know I had to add you here somewhere. *GRINS* To Inked-Mom, thanx for the title, I owe you tons.

**I believe last chapter got the most 15 reviews, that's the most a chapter has every gotten, so thank you. Now on with the craziness**

**I don't own Twilight people.**

* * *

**12. Destruction and Disbelief**

**Emmett POV**

"_You can do it, Em. Just go in there and ask her."That had been the mantra running through my mind for the last hour._

_Who was I kidding? It had been three years. That was enough time, right? The worst she could say was no. But, if she did say no, how were things going to be between us?_

_Fuck it. I'll worry about that later._

_Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen. She was standing by the sink, separating eggs, attempting one of her concoctions. I was the only one who would actually dare to try any of the stuff she made. I guessed that was just how devoted I was to the woman in front of me. If she decided to fry a rat, I was one thousand percent sure I would be first in line to try it. I would do it with a smile on my face._

"_Rose?"_

"_Hmm?" she hummed as she turned to look at me._

_I got down on one knee, swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and poured my heart out._

"_I have practiced this speech so many times, but now the words just don't seem to come out. So, I'm just gonna swing it. I have never met a woman like you before. From the first moment I saw you walking out of those double doors, with your head thrown back in laughter, I knew you were the one. I felt my world tilt on its axis that day. There was no one else but you. I've always known, and even after everything we have been through, I still know. I think about us getting old together with a few dozen kids and grandchildren running around in the backyard. The thought of that doesn't scare me. I see us old, gray, and wrinkly still having sex on the kitchen counter, hoping I don't pop your hip out of place. I want it all. The good, the bad, and the ugly, but I want them all with you. That is why today, I am asking you, Rosalie Cullen, to be my wife."_

_She stood there, frozen in time. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide with fear. I didn't quite comprehend the expression. I just stayed there with my heart on my sleeve, hoping with everything I had, that she would say yes._

"_I'm…uh, I'm sorry, Emmett. I can't. I…I have to go, okay?" she stammered, before running out of the room, leaving me there stunned._

I couldn't understand why my brain chose that particular scene of my life to remember. It was like sticking a rusty knife in my chest, twisting it, and pulling it back out. After that epic blunder, Rose acted as if I had never asked, so I decided to never bring it up again.

I always carried the ring, though. It was a reminder that maybe one day, she would be mine completely. But now, as I sat in the middle of god knew where, with the biggest fucking headache, I wasn't so sure.

I felt betrayed, used, and stupid. I didn't know if maybe the size of my brain wasn't allowing me to understand how you could _deceive_ someone you supposedly love for so long. Or maybe, it was just that my heart would not allow me to understand.

Now that I thought about it, Rosalie always had a tendency to string me along. Whether it was from our first kiss to the first time we allegedly made love; there was something constantly wrong. Perhaps, in the back of my mind, I knew. Except, I was too stubborn and gassed up in love to realize I was getting played.

Little by little, I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. There was one window on the top left corner; it was too narrow for me to fit through. From what I was able to take in, I figured the door was behind me somewhere.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up. You know, I didn't think I hit you that hard. Maybe I just…don't know my own strength," a voice behind me mocked.

I had to resist the shiver that struggled to rack my body. The familiar voice came from somewhere behind me. And now that I actually listened to her voice, it was sickly high pitched and with an annoying undertone to it. How was Royce able to listen to that?

I heard the clicking of her heels as she walked toward me. I wasn't able to control the shiver this time, as she glided her fingers against my bare back.

"You know, I gotta say, you Cullen Men are quite attractive up close, particularly the one with the crazy hair. What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that. R says I can play with him once he's done. I just hope he still breathing. Maybe I can tie Ugly Duckling up and let her watch. Hum," she chuckled.

She continued walking towards the end of the room, leaned against the wall and slid down it. I hadn't said anything to her. From that little snippet of information, I could tell that she was one crazy bitch. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a ponytail; her eyes where brown, like a disgusting piece of shit brown. The blonde hair against her pale skin made her look ill.

"Now, Emmett is it? I know I didn't hit you that hard. Have you lost your voice?"

I've never been one to beat a woman, but there was something about her that just made me want to hurt her.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying my best to look intimidating, considering the fact I was tied down to a chair. That ironically happened to be bolted to the concrete. I was a good foot and a half taller than her. For shit's sake, I scared people on a regular basis without even trying.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Jessica, you're executioner. I love the way that sounds. But I am a little hurt that Isabella didn't mention me. I thought I made a big impression in her life," she sighed.

Isabella? As in Bella? How the fuck did she know Bella? Was she a fucking traitor?

I must've shown my emotions on my face, because she let out this menacing laugh. "Oh, you think she's with us? I could let you believe that, let you turn against her. It might actually be funny to observe. But _she _doesn't have what it takes to do this. She's a little fly. One, I cannot wait to squish, to watch the blood seep out of every single pore in that pathetic body of hers. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you watch." She gave me a big toothy grin.

I wanted to puke. I wanted to know how Bella knew this psychotic bitch.

"Jessica, stop telling this idiot your plans." I turned my head slightly to the right and saw the bane of my existence out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello, Emmett," he greeted me with a smug look on his face. I didn't answer him, just raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"I didn't think it would've been that easy to obtain you; a single traffic stop…When Jess over here suggested it, I laughed. The man that's supposed to be a better man than me… when Rosie told me _that_, then I really laughed. I remember when she used to call you a love sick puppy, someone that would be easy to manipulate, and someone that would be at her beck and call. Never thought she would stoop so low," he chuckled.

_He was just trying to bait me._

I smiled. "Funny, considering it's my name she screams at night. My _name_ is the one that falls from her luscious lips as I take her and make her mine. It's my _name _she's screaming when they tell us to be quiet. I've never heard her scream your name, Royce. And I seriously never had to go knock on the door to tell you two to be quiet. For I am sure, that by the time I got up those stairs, you would've been done and left her wanting more."

I smirked as he headed in my direction, his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. As he stood in front of me, the bastard shook his head and punched me in the face.

I laughed. Spat the blood that had pooled in my mouth before mocking him. "You're such a pussy. I've been hit harder than that. Wait, _Alice_ has me hit harder than that. Why don't you untie me and we can do this like men. Or are you scared, Royce?"

He smirked. "I don't want you dead, Emmett. As sad as it is for me to admit, I need you alive for now. You are a crucial part in my plan. For some unknown reason, Rosie likes you. I need _you_ to get _her_ here. Now, I just want to make this clear: just because I need you it doesn't mean I need every part of you. Jessica has an _obsession_ with body parts. I know, weird. So, I'm going to leave you with her." He smiled at me before turning away.

"Keep him alive, I don't care what you do," Royce called over his shoulder.

"She doesn't like being called _Rosie_. You might wanna cut that off. Trust me, Royce; this time, she won't hesitate, Sir Limp-A-Lot." I laughed, even though my head hurt, I laughed.

Once I heard the door close, I looked up at the freak in front of me. She had this stupid grin on her face.

"You have such a pretty face," she said.

"Thank you. I got it from my mother. Tell me, what are you doing with someone like Limpy over there when you can do so much better?" She beamed at me.

"You think so?" she asked, getting up and pulling a knife from behind her.

I eyed the knife while attempting to control my breathing. I had a feeling this was about to get ugly.

"Oh, I know so. You seem to have a lot of…_potential_." I smirked.

She hummed in agreement and walked behind me. I needed to keep her front and center.

"So, tell me, how did Bella react when you guys told her what you do?" she asked as she pressed the knife flat on my back. I fought the urge to flinch away.

_Lie…_

"She cried and hid in the room," I stated calmly.

Jessica laughed, "Oh, how I would've loved to have seen that. So, how did you get her to do the bank job?"

_Oh fuck, oh fuck…._

"Crazy Hair bribed her with sex. Though, I didn't think she would actually do it. Guess she proved me wrong. Or maybe Crazy is just that good." I grinned.

"You're not lying to me, are you Emmett? I don't like liars," she purred as she sliced the knife down my back. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming and slowly shook my head.

"Good. Mr. Black is very fond of her. He gets to play with her before me. Honestly, I don't think it's fair. I met her first," she sighed.

"Mr. Black?" I whispered. I was confused as to what the bank manger had to do with these people.

"Oh, you don't know. Jake is…part of our _group_. Royce has known him for a while now," she whispered as she took my ear lobe in her mouth. This time I flinched, because that was just nasty.

"I recommend you don't do that again. You might lose an ear…or two." She smiled at she came to stand in front of me.

"You do know I'm not scared of you. Because even if I'm missing toes, fingers, or whatever the hell you decide to cut off, in the end, you won't have a head. Mark my words little girl, You. Are. Dead. Meat." I gave her a big toothy grin. I know it was stupid, but I did it anyways, they could kiss my ass.

"Oh, so sad," she pouted as she sliced across my chest.

**Edward POV**

I stared at Jake's lifeless body lying on the floor. I wondered if that was how I looked when Jasper and Emmett had found me, minus the hole between the eyes. I looked towards the way Bella had left and down at the gun. Part of me was shocked and the other was pissed that she had actually killed someone in such a way. She had killed him in cold blood.

As I stared at him again, I felt a sense of melancholy wash over me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I didn't believe in torture. There were a million ways to get information that did not include pain.

If I wanted someone dead, I would blow his head off, not shoot him in different places until he couldn't take it any longer.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the air smelled like iron and death.

I walked over to the safety deposit box and placed it in box I had made, not even bothering to take a look inside it. I looked through my bag, found what I was looking for, and walked over to the body.

"I know how much that had to hurt. At least the pain is over for you now…" I closed his eyes in the process.

As I neared the car, I could see Rosalie screaming at Bella, but she wasn't looking at her. I looked both ways before crossing the road making sure there was no one on the street. I opened the trunk, placed the box and my bag in it.

I walked over to the passenger side, ignoring Bella as I got in.

"Drive."

"Edward, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Just fucking drive, Rose," I stated. I was trying very hard to control my emotions and temper.

She stared at me for a minute or two before she turned the key and drove.

My phone went off just as the building behind us exploded. Rosalie and Bella screamed at the sound.

"What the fuck, Edward!" Rose shrieked as my phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck was that, dude? Are you guys alright?" Jasper asked.

"I need you to try your hardest and erase any images of us driving to and from the bank tonight. Did you find Emmett?"

"No, but what the fuck happened?" he frantically asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I told him before I closed the phone.

"Edward, why did the building explode?" Rosalie asked, looking between the road and me.

"Ask Bella."

"Well, I would but she seems to be in some type of shocked state of mind. So if you would be so kind and let me know what the fuck happened in that bank? And where the hell is the manager?"

I ignored her and after a few minutes, she got the point. When we got home Jasper and Ali were waiting for us in the garage.

"Okay, who blew up the bank? But most importantly, why did you fucking blow up the bank? Did you know it's all over the damn fucking news?" Jasper asked looking at each of us with an amazed and confused look on his face.

"I did," I answered as I moved past him.

"What? Why would you do such a thing?" he screamed at me as he followed behind me.

I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. I turned around to face him.

"Because _Bella_ shot the manager to death. Did you know she's a good shot? Of course you did; you're the one teaching her. Do you wanna know how many times she shot him? TEN times, ONE in each knee, SEVEN in his chest and abdomen, and ONE right in the center between his eyes," I told him pointing toward my head.

At this point Ali, Rose and Bella were all standing besides Jasper. All of them, except for Bella, had expressions of shock and disbelief.

"He was going to kill you," Bella whispered. My eyes snapped to her face. She was pale and looked like she was going to be sick. But honestly, in that particular moment, I couldn't console her. Maybe later, when I got the image out of my brain.

I laughed, "No, he wasn't. He might've shot me, but he wasn't gonna kill me. That's Royce's job. Do you wanna know why I'm mad? No, not I'm mad, I'm livid. I don't care that you killed him. Shit, you probably did the world a favor. I'm pissed because of _how_ you killed him. Did it ever occur to you that I was shot in almost the exact way? Minus the head shot, I gotta give you pointers on that one."

"It got us their location," she stated more firmly, but tears were threatening to spill over.

"Yeah, somewhere on Pier 91. Do you know how big that place is? Maybe even how many warehouses are there?"

"Edward, you should calm down," Jasper said as he looked from Bella to me.

"I blew up a building in attempt to cover a dead body. Maybe make it harder for them, if the body was in little pieces. So, I apologize for being an ass. I apologize for the fact that today, I had to relive a part of my life I never thought I would have to." I stared at Bella when I said the last part.

I knew I shouldn't blame her. I knew that after what happened today, I shouldn't be acting like this. She didn't know better. She was being fueled by anger and vengeance.

"When Royce is in front of you, how are you gonna react? Are _you_ going to have enough control?" Bella asked me.

I lifted an eyebrow at her, tilted my head to the side, and slowly made my way toward her.

"I'm gonna grab a gun; specifically, the same exact one he shot me with. Then I'm going to place it right between his eyes, and I'm gonna pull the trigger. Once he's dead, then I'll shoot both his knee caps, maybe prevent him from waking in Hell. And then I'm good. You see he suffers once. No matter how big of a cruel psychopath he is, I'm not gonna stoop to his level. I'm better than that. Goodnight." I leaned in and kissed her forehead, my way of telling her I was half okay.

I knew I was being a hypocrite. I just screamed at her and now I was kissing her goodnight. There was no telling what I would do when I had him in front of me. There was no telling what the situation would be. I just hoped Emmett was okay. I just hoped that when we get down there, each and every one of us comes out alive.

* * *

**No cliffie, right? **


	14. 13 I'm A Big Girl Now

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello *peeks over screen* So, I know it has been over a month since my last update and for that I am sorry. I could give you excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them.**

**I want to thank my amazing friend and beta Emily Bowden. I honestly don't know where this story would be without your help and support. I want to thank Candy for helping me out. Thank YOU Candy Lee. I 3 You! Jodi…Jodi ANN (she hates that) Thank you for being a great friend. Okay enough I sound like I'm going away for a long time. **

**Thank you all who rec'd this story and reviewed and all the alerts they always make my day!**

**~O~0~O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~**

**13. I'm A Big Girl Now**

**BPOV**

As I walked out of the building, I felt a sense of relief. It felt as if I had been carrying a boulder on my shoulders and it had just mysteriously vanished into thin air. I assumed that if I'd ever found myself in the position where I'd killed someone I would feel guilty, ashamed, or maybe even appalled, but I didn't feel any of that. That realization scared me a little.

Did my apathy about cold-blooded murder make me as heartless as Jessica? Would I ever hesitate before killing anyone else? Or would I have to feel threatened by them? Would they need to be holding a gun at someone I loved or maybe a knife to their throat?

I felt as if I had done humanity a favor. I'd rid the world of one less parasite, one less threat for me, for Edward, for this family. This family, no matter how fucked up and crazy they were, deserved some tranquility. I deserved some peace.

Some people would've thought I was exaggerating. Some would've said that no parent could ever treat their child in such a way. But I knew better…

Fear was instilled in me for as long as I could remember. My life with them was not at all joyful. Renee was never the loving type. I would see all the other girls with their mothers and how happy they'd seemed to be. I had yearned for that. I'd ached for the warmth of a mother's embrace. I wanted her to be proud of me. However, everything I did just irritated her.

As a result, her neglect caused me pain. I'd eaten off floors, from dog bowls, and even once she made me pick food out from the garbage, just because I had asked for an apple instead of a peach. She called me ungrateful then. She said I wasn't worthy of anything and that her biggest regret in life was having me.

I tried my best to stay out of my mother's way, but her hateful behavior toward me just seemed to encourage Jessica's. She saw me as an easy target. Someone she could try her sick demented torture on as some macabre form of entertainment. It seemed that Renee was either oblivious to it all, or she just chose to turn her back on Jessica's treatment of me. For all I knew, she probably got off on it.

At that time, I thought it was just because she found me a pathetic weakling that she had no respect for. I was her burden, her mistake; not worth the effort of her love.

Thinking back on it now, not once did Renee raise her voice at Jessica. When my sister –as I was supposed to call her –thought it would be funny to see me fall down the stairs, Renee screamed at me for being clumsy. Even when Jessica paid Mike Newton to be my boyfriend and have sex with me for the first time, my mother chucked it up as me being easy. I was happy that someone like him would want a plain Jane like me. I should have listened to the rational part of my brain.

I still remembered that day. My first time was humiliating. Mike had picked me up for a movie date. The smirk on Jessica's face should've been my initial warning. But I decided to push that red flag away and believe that there were some good people in this world.

Once we got to the drive-in theater, Mike said we would be more comfortable in the back seat. That should've been my second warning. I was just so eager to please. I wanted him to be happy with me, so I did. At first it was innocent kisses, and then it gradually escalated to touches here and there. Next thing I knew, I was completely naked and Mike was on top of me, bare from the waist down. It was uncomfortable. In all honesty, I thought I was being humped by a dog.

As soon as it started, it was over. He removed himself from me and buttoned up his pants. He actually thanked me and told me to get out of the car. At first, I was dumbfounded. My mind didn't fully register what he had just asked, so I laid there staring at him with my mouth agape. That was when the first flash came and Mike started throwing my clothes out the window, laughing.

I was able to grab my underwear and I fought to put them on as the tears fell down my cheeks. Jessica and her minions were outside of the car laughing and taking pictures. I remembered reaching for my muddy clothes when the girls decided to play monkey in the middle with me. After a while, I gave up. I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what hell had I done to deserve that.

Resigned, I turned and made my way home in nothing but my underwear. Once I got there, my loving mother took one look at me and doubled over in laughter. But that was just the tip of the iceberg of the terrible things I had to endure.

Renee once made a special soup for my birthday. I thought it was strange that she was making such a big deal out of it. But I went along with it anyways, thinking –no, more like hoping she was doing something special for a change.

As soon as I took the first sip, I felt something wrong. Thinking it was just my imagination, I took another sip. The room suddenly felt warm and humid. I looked up to see Renee staring at me with an eerie expression, her head cocked to the side. When I asked her what kind of soup it was, she simply replied, "Mushroom".

I looked down at the soup. I felt my throat start to close. I started to panic. I made an attempt to get up, to try and get to the phone but all I did was take the table cloth with me. All I remembered before everything went black was being kicked and someone in the background screaming, telling me I would pay for that.

I woke up in the hospital with no idea how I got there. The doctor said I was lucky. Yeah, if only he knew my own mother had tried to kill me, he sure wouldn't have said that.

In the hospital room, thinking of all the different ways things could've happened I decided it was time to leave. Why I hadn't bolted out the door as soon as I turned eighteen I would never know. Maybe fate wanted me to wait; wanted me to suffer so I would learn to appreciate all the things that were sure to come.

From all that I'd ever been through, I had never thought about having a family. Never gave any thought to finding that one person, which made me feel as if I was flying as high as a kite. All that ever consumed my thoughts was when the next meal would come and if I would wake up to see another day.

But now, having Edward by my side in combination with all these new and fresh feelings towards him, and not having to stifle them in fear of my mother's reaction, made me feel elated. It gave me hope that maybe together we would overcome whatever life threw at us. And I wanted to hold on to those thoughts by any means necessary.

As I neared the car, I watched as different emotions ran across Rosalie's face, anxiety seemed to linger the most. Was it trepidation for me? For Edward? Or was it for Emmett? In that moment, when I watched the emotion cloud Rosalie's beautiful features, I vowed that I would find that peace –for them, for me – even if it took my sanity, my morals, my soul…

Because no matter how much of this whole disaster was her fault, because even if she deserved it and the rest of them didn't, they shouldn't have to live this way. Jasper ought to be able to leave his gun at home. He deserved to walk around without looking over his shoulder every goddamn minute. Alice, as crazy as she was, deserved to let her walls down, to allow people into her life without thinking they were out to get her. Emmett was worthy of some peace, too. His carefree attitude was refreshing, and he shouldn't have to deal with this shit. And if a part of that peace included Rosalie's happiness, then so be it.

And Edward…he deserved to let go of all the responsibility bestowed upon him. He needed to live life, not worry about some idiot with a bruised ego coming after his family.

When I entered the car, I started formulating a plan. I needed to wrap myself around all the possibilities, all the different avenues of destruction this whole situation could lead to. I knew Jessica was not going to get out alive –I knew I wouldn't let her…

As soon as I got all my answers, that bitch's head would be mine. If there was one scratch on Emmett, I would make sure to reciprocate the pain he was placed under to the point where she would be begging me to just end it. Either way, it would be a win-win situation. As long as we all got out alive.

I was startled out of my trance by a dark figure passing by my window and into the car. As soon as I saw the crazy hair come into view, I relaxed. He didn't even look at me. He stared straight ahead as he told Rosalie to drive. When she questioned him and he didn't respond, I started to get worried.

Why was he acting like that? Did I do something wrong? Was he mad because I killed Jake? He was the one that asked me once if I would ever kill. Did he think I was just talking shit out of my ass?

I was just about to ask him what was wrong when the bank exploded behind us. I shrieked and looked between Edward and Rosalie. Rose was glaring between him and the road, while Edward was talking to someone on the cell phone.

When Rosalie asked him why the building blew up, all he said was to ask me. What the hell did I have to do with the building blowing up? I started freaking out; I didn't remember leaving anything behind. All I took with me was the gun and I gave him that.

When we got to the house, he practically flew out of the car. Jasper was right behind him asking question after question until Edward just stopped, turned around and looked as if he was ready to puke.

As he described how I'd killed Jake, my stomach slowly fell to the ground when I realized why he was acting the way he was. I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted to keep him safe. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Jake was going to kill him.

"He was going to kill you," I said, though it came out as a whisper. His head snapped in my direction. He looked on the verge of his breaking point. As if all I had to do was blow and he'll fall into pieces. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay; that no matter what, I would be behind him the entire way.

He laughed, making me think that he had already jumped off the deep end. "No, he wasn't. He might have shot me, but he wasn't gonna kill me. That's Royce's job. Do you wanna know why I'm mad? No, not mad, I'm livid. I don't care that you killed him. Shit, you probably did the world a favor. I'm pissed because of how you killed him. Did it ever occur to you that I was shot in almost the exact way? Minus the head shot, I gotta give you points for originality on that one."

All right, I kind of saw that one coming, but now was not the time or place for his tantrums.

How ironic? Shouldn't I be the one throwing a fit? I almost laughed at the revelation.

"It got us their location," I stated more firmly, holding back tears as I slowly saw his walls crumble.

"Yeah, somewhere on Pier 91. Do you know how big that place is? Maybe even how many warehouses are there?"

"Edward, you should calm down," Jasper said as he looked from Edward to me.

He looked at Jasper then. "I blew up a building in an attempt to cover up a dead body. Maybe make it harder for them, if the body was in little pieces. So, I apologize for being an ass. I apologize for the fact that today, I had to relive a part of my life I never thought I would have to." His gaze shifted toward me as he said that last part.

Some part of me held to the belief that he didn't mean it. Some part of me knew that he was just hurting, that he was taking out his pain out on me because I was the easy target. Even so, part of me was irked because I knew that it wasn't right to take it out on each other. We were supposed to talk about it.

"When Royce is in front of you, how are you gonna react? Are you going to have enough control?" I asked him, tired of him acting like he was perfectly restrained. There were times when things were unpredictable; he wasn't God.

He lifted an eyebrow at me, tilted his head to the side, and slowly made his way in front of me while a slow smile graced his lips.

"I'm gonna grab a gun; specifically, the same exact one he shot me with. Then, I'm going to place it right between his eyes, and I'm gonna pull the trigger. Once he's dead, then I'll shoot both his knee caps, maybe prevent him from waking in Hell. And then I'm good. You see, he suffers once. No matter how big of a cruel psychopath he is, I'm not gonna stoop to his level. I'm better than that." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, telling me a soft goodnight. I didn't know what exactly he meant by that but it just made me want to slap some sense into him.

As he leaned back to leave, I felt my hand fly across his face. The sting that followed made me aware of just how hard I had slapped him. He stood there frozen, mouth open, eyes wide, as his hand caressed his cheek.

"Don't you dare, for a minute, make me feel guilty for what I just did. This is no longer just about you. It's about all of us. Emmett is out there going through who knows what right now, and you're here feeling sorry for yourself. What the hell happened to earlier today? Are you fucking bi-polar?

"Do you suffer from multiple personality disorder and forgot to tell me about it? I feel like I'm on a roller coaster with the way you go from being asshole to a caring, loving person. And then you switch to being a badass to a broken little boy that just got his favorite toy taken away from him. You need to pick one and stick with it."

"Did you just hit me?" he asked, disbelief laced in his tone.

"Someone had to slap some sense into that damn dense head of yours. You need to understand that I'm a big girl now. I'm sorry about how I did it, but I will not apologize for killing him. You can let all your emotions out when we have Emmett back safe and sound and those two have taken their last breath."

Edward stared at me as if I had grown another head. I rolled my eyes and moved past him towards the library. I needed to get the plan rolling tonight.

**EPOV**

Jasper laughed next to me, but quickly attempted to cover it with a cough. I couldn't help but chuckle even though there was nothing funny about the situation.

"I've created a monster," I murmured.

"I like her. She has somewhat kept you in check ever since she got here. And she's right you know. We can all cry about everything later. We cannot keep wasting time. I don't even want to imagine what Emmett might be going through right now."

"I know, but all Bella got was somewhere on Pier 91 before she went trigger happy on the damn dog."

"She really shot him?"

"Uh, yeah, she really did. She didn't even miss one. It kind of had me wondering if she had ever done it before. You said she was alright. But in there, she was like a fucking pro. She didn't even blink. She got this hard look on her face as if nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. It was kind of scary and hot at the same time."

"She felt threatened. Anyone in her position would've done the same thing. I know for a fact that you wouldn't have hesitated if it were the other way around. So I recommend you stop giving her a hard time before it comes and bites you in the ass. Now, I'm gonna go see if I can find the blueprints for the Pier so we can get this show on the road."

I nodded and looked towards the library, contemplating if I should go after her. In retrospect, the more I thought about it, the more accurate she was. I was so confused that I didn't know which way was up. I was a selfish creature. I wanted to be the one to keep them all safe. I didn't want her to have someone's blood on her hands.

"You know, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for her?" I looked at Rosalie as she made her way toward me. I had no idea she was still in the room.

"He wasn't-"

"Yeah, I know. He wasn't going to kill you. You can't possibly know that, Edward. I told her not to hesitate and I'm proud of her because of that. Lord only knows how much I regret the night I had Royce in front of me and all I did was pop a knee cap. I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to fix anything. I also know, that you didn't want this for her, but there's nothing you can do now. You need to understand that you're putting her in more danger by acting the way you are. We are supposed to be a united front."

"I know. It's just…just hard. Do you know what it's like to go through life feeling like something is missing? And then one day, for some nameless reason, you happen to stumble upon it. In that moment, at that point in time, you feel like your whole life just became complete, but even then you don't quite understand why. That's how I feel about her. I could say I love her, except, it's so much deeper than that. I don't want to lose her before I get a chance to find out."

Rosalie stared at me for a few seconds before answering, "Then you need to stop acting this way. Stop acting as if everything she does is not good enough. Think about everything she has done since she's been here. She stabbed _me_, Edward. She stabbed me because I placed you in danger. She took a job that most likely could've gotten her killed. And tonight, she killed for you. She. Killed. For. You. That tells me she feels just the same about you. You're so worried about losing her to them, when really you should be worried about losing her because of you. For the way you're acting. Think about that." She walked away leaving me there, stunned.

Lately it seemed that I was always mistaken. At every turn, I seemed to make the wrong decision. I wanted everything to be normal, or as ordinary as life could get in this line of business. I walked over to the window and stared at the scenery in front of me; the world kept going on as if nothing was happening. I needed to snap out of my morose mood, buck it up, and be the warrior once again. I was going to show Royce who the real man between us was, with my whole family by my side.

**~O~0~O~0~**** O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~ O~0~**

**All right, now for real this time next chapter the action starts. I'm also going to warn you now there will be gore, guts and blood. **

**See ya next time!**

**Neliz**


	15. 14 Getting Things Rollin'

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**First of all, I need to thank the most amazing set of friends a girl could ask for. Emily, Candy, Jodi…without you girls I think I would be in an asylum brandishing a machete every time someone came near me. You ladies keep me sane…or as sane as I'll ever be with my violent tendencies. I 3 you to the end!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite and author alerts, they mean the worlds to me! I smile and squeal for every single one. The fact that you guys actually enjoy this craziness is…is….I have no words to describe it. But enough with the ramblings, I know I promised action but I'm trying to get some things sorted out first, plus I figured this ending was better than what I originally planned. **

**Enjoy!**

**~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141**

**14. Getting Things Rollin' **

**Edward POV**

Sometimes, things changed in the blink of an eye. Occasionally, those changes led you through a path of greatness or the corrugated avenue of destruction. For example, as I stood gazing out the window, I stared as an innocent little kitten plodded through our backyard in search of something. A few seconds later, it had a mouse under its paw, poking and smacking it from side to side.

That sight –the action that animal had made –reminded me of Bella. How she had transformed from a scared little lamb to a fierce lioness that would do anything to protect her own. I guessed…I blamed myself for that. Though, I knew it was her decision. All I really did was supply the opportunity. In all truthfulness, she excelled in it. She proved to me that she was just as strong as the rest of us.

She could feasibly handle anything and everything we threw her way. And that just made me covet her even more. However, it also made _me_ want to keep her safe. To protect her from all the fucking crazy shit we had and would be dealing with.

I knew the only way to keep her here, to keep her unharmed, would be to stay with her. I yearned to explore these newly found feelings I felt for her; the way her touch and words set my body and mind ablaze. For the first time in my life, I wanted to say "screw it". I wanted to put my needs first. I wanted to throw caution out the window and force her to stay here with me. I just didn't think it would be appropriate considering our current predicament.

Emmett came first in this situation. He didn't deserve to go out like this. He would've fought for all of us –Bella included – until his last breath.

Those two had formed some sort of bond over the last few weeks. They defended each other as well as bit each other's heads off. Like long lost brother and sister. Or maybe Bella just bribed him with her cooking. Emmett was a sucker for good food. She complemented each and every one of us. She brought out the good and the bad, except in the end, she united us. We were a united front with her.

As hard as it was to admit, she belonged with this lifestyle, with us, with me. She stood up for herself in ways I'd never expected her to. I was aware she wouldn't stay behind when we went after Emmett. At this point, I wouldn't force her to. We needed her.

We needed all the help we could get. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask her to stay, when Jasper couldn't have Alice staying behind, too. We each had our role to play. Now, it was just time to get things rolling.

Jasper came back about an hour later with a stack of papers in hand. I turned from the window and looked to see what he was doing. He was arranging the pieces of papers as if they were a puzzle.

"Did you find anything good?" I asked as I headed toward him.

"I found some blueprints but they're at least two years old. I'm looking to see which warehouses seem more secluded than the rest. So far these four are the best bet," he said pointing towards the bottom left corner and the center of the pages.

"Do you think we'll be able to find some type of itinerary or maybe some lease agreements? I seriously doubt Royce would actually rent something in his name but at least we could cross some out," I inquired. Looking at the layout of the pier, the ones near the left corner were most likely it. They were more sheltered. Any chances of a scream or gunshots being heard were slim to none.

"I looked but I couldn't find anything in particular, which honestly it's pissing me off a little. It's a fucking pier why do they need so much security?"

"Because some part of it still belongs to the Navy," Bella answered his question as she approached us with Alice in tow. Alice had a smug look on her face. That was when I knew things were bound to get interesting.

Bella handed me some documents with information on the pier. "How would you know that?" Jasper asked her as he moved to look over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella retorted, arching her eyebrow in the process. "I've got unbelievable research skills. Anyways, people think that it's just for cruise ships now, but these are still being used by the Navy." She pointed to the center of the makeshift blueprint. "Now, these towards the end of the pier are owned by a shipping company; they rent them out. You would never guess the name of said company?" Bella looked at Alice. It was bizarre looking at them two act as if they were as thick as thieves.

"It's called Ro & Ro, Inc. Now, I'm guessing that might stand for Royce and Rose, but that would be me just being all girly. Really though, it sounds like something Royce would do. He was always such a controlling, sappy bastard. Maybe he thinks that would make Rose take him seriously," Alice stated with a roll of her eyes.

Jasper and I stared at them, dumbfounded. I was confused as to how they got the information when Jasper couldn't get his hands on it. That was saying something considering gaining information was one of his many skills.

Apparently, Jasper felt as confused as I was. He looked at me with raised eyebrows before turning to face the girls. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave them the most intimidating glare I had ever seen on Jasper's face. "Okay, would you two lovely ladies care to explain where you got all this information from? I mean, you have security schedules, shipping schedules ― which by the way look very bogus ― and even a list of items the naval warehouses hold. That's a lot of fire power." He looked from them to me.

"Umm, baby, as much as I love you. You need to calm down if you plan on getting laid anytime soon." Alice gave him a grin, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I looked up as Bella cleared her throat. The look on her face told me there was nothing funny about the comment Alice had just made. I was amused at the fact that she thought she had me wrapped around her little fingers. If I was being sincere, she did, except she wasn't really supposed to _know_ that.

That would've been the time were Emmett would've coughed something stupid like "pussy whipped", "hen-pecked", or "balls in a chain". As those thoughts crowded my mind, I wondered what he must be going through…

**Emmett POV**

It seemed like I'd been here for days. Yet, I was sure it had only been hours or maybe a day tops. I was trying to figure out how I was still coherent, how I was still able to think, to formulate that cunt's demise.

I've never been a vindictive asshole, but she brought out the monster in me. As soon as I was free, as soon as I could figure out how to untie myself, I would make her suffer. To me, she had no gender, no feelings, no heart. She was just a sack of dirt with timed breaths.

Common courtesy flew out the window the first time she slashed me with that _knife_. The first time I bled from her hand.

"Are you awake yet, big guy? You know, every time I'm near you, you pass out." Maybe if I'd stayed quiet she would go away. She'd let me be.

I felt her behind me just before she pulled my head back. She had a wicked grin on her face, too much make-up, and I noticed she was wearing gray contacts. Her blonde hair had light brown highlights in it, somewhat like Rosalie had gotten last month. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're starting to look like Rosalie. All you need are butt and breast implants. Don't you see Limpy is just _using_ you? He doesn't want you; he never will. You're just a pawn in his game. You are just a stupid cunt that he can play and do as he pleases with." I smiled as I saw anger flash through her eyes. I knew I'd hit a nerve. She knew I was right, she was just in denial.

Releasing my head roughly, she knelt in front of me, removing a knife from somewhere behind her. She placed it on my right cheek, putting just a tad bit of pressure.

"Emmett, I recommend you stop being such a dick because in the end sweetheart, I'm a bigger bitch. I would like to keep your pretty face intact, but I won't hesitate. Do you understand? " She smiled at me, cocking her head to the side as she pressed the knife harder against my cheek.

I laughed out loud and pushed my cheek against the knife. "Don't worry, _sweetheart._ My dickness overpowers your bitchness. You'll get yours; I'll make sure of that. Why don't you go do yourself a favor and ask Limpy how much he loves you? Ask him why he's doing this? See what his answer is, because I hardly believe it has anything do to with gold."

She stood there for a few seconds staring up at me, her face still as marble. I expected her to say or do something, except she didn't. She just got up and walked away. That didn't sit well with me, until she reached the door and spoke.

"Washington First blew up a couple hours ago. It seems that there were people in the building when it exploded. I wonder which one of them is dead. Maybe if you're lucky and if I'm feeling nice, I'll bury you right next to them."

A shiver ran through me as I pondered what she had just said. There was no way they would've been that reckless. I knew for a fact Edward wouldn't had allowed it. Would he?

**Jessica POV**

Who the hell did he think he was? Royce loved me, he had to or I'd make him. No one would do the things I've done for him. I was his other half and he was mine. There was no one on the face of this planet that could take him away from me. Over my damn dead body and whoever accomplished that, deserved a fucking medal.

I didn't think anyone was good enough to get me. I was one of the best in this business, even though I deserved to give James some credit. He taught me so well. His only downfall was falling for that pathetic bitch, Renee. But there was a bright side to that: Ms. Isabella Swan; the bane of my existence, but the one true thing that brought me undeniable pleasure.

Torturing her was the highlight of my day. Even when I wasn't allowed to cause her any_ permanent_ damage; minus the knife incident ― she walked into that one herself. Her pain was my gratification. I thrived on making the next day more outrageous than the last.

When I first saw her walking into the Cullen house with Edward and Emmett, I shrieked so loud. Royce asked me what I was so excited about and I explained who she was. He didn't understand my fascination with her. It wasn't that I envied her. There was just something about her that I never liked.

In the beginning, I was nice. As time went on, the urge to harm her got stronger. It got the point where I just couldn't control it. I remembered asking her to play with me on the swing. I'd pushed her harder, harder and harder, until she wanted to come off, so I let her off. I knew the tree branch couldn't handle that much stress. And just as she was coming down from my last push, the branch broke, sending Bella flat on her ass with a cracked skull. I felt alive after that. As if something in me had awakened. The rest was history until she actually got half a brain and left Renee behind, ending my unlimited access to the "End Bella Wagon".

That was why I hoped she wasn't in that building when it blew up. I wanted my time with her. I wanted to be the one to bring her to an end, slowly and painfully. I'd make sure the torture that awaited her would last for hours, days. I'd even bought a new set of knives just for her.

As I thought about it, as I imagined her cries, her screams, her blood dripping slowly from her wounds, her body contorted in pain, I felt my blood boil with excitement. I had to reign in the squeal that threatened to escape as I passed the guards stationed in the hallway. I would never give them a reason to disrespect me. Not that they would, neither of them dared to cross me. They had witnessed firsthand what I was capable of. Now, I just needed confirmation on the bank incident. If Black messed up, I would have his head.

I rounded the corner and entered the office where the love of my life resided. Royce was standing by the window with a set of binoculars in hand. His posture was tense. I walked over to him, placed my hands on his shoulders, and pressed my thumbs in and upward, trying to release some of the tension

I must had startled him, because next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall. He had me by the neck and a gun held between my eyes. I felt as my wetness began to seep through my jeans. I loved the thrill of wondering if he would actually pull the trigger.

"Paranoid much, love?"

"You know damn fucking well not to sneak up on me like that. I could've fucking killed you," he sneered as he forcefully released me, making my body bounce off the wall with a loud thud. He walked over to his desk and sat with his back to me.

"Would you have missed me?" I asked as I sauntered over to him.

"Jess, don't start with the jealousy shit. I don't have the patience for it right now. You should know the answer by now, considering the amount of times you have asked me the same shit." I hated when he played with me like that. I still wanted him to say it. I needed him to prove that idiot, Emmett, wrong.

"Would you miss me, Royce?" I repeated.

He clenched and unclenched his fist. Once again the excitement of what was to come returned. He leisurely swiveled the chair to face me. His ominous black orbs raked over my body until he reached my now gray ones.

A slow, menacing smile appeared on his lips. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that? Come here," he ordered.

I walked around the desk and straddled his lap. He caressed my sides until he reached my hair, wrapped it around his hand and pulled it back. I moaned at the sensation it caused. I began to grind my hips against his, only he wasn't having any of it. His arm snaked around my waist pulling flush against him, halting my movements.

"Did I tell you to do that? Why do you keep asking me if I would miss you when you know I would?" he asked as his nose skimmed up and down my jaw.

"Because I love to hear you say it," I replied, trying to move my lower half.

"Hum, Mike came back. He said the only one that didn't exit the building was Black. According to him, the pretty brunette entered the building with a gun. After a while she came out, dazed and without the weapon. Five minutes soon after _Edward _came out, looking pissed. Then five minutes later the building blew." He straightened his back and looked me in the eyes. There was anger behind them, making him look sinister.

"So, they're all alive?" I asked, unable to hide the enthusiasm in my voice.

"Yes, they are all alive. And they have my damn box!" he growled as he stood suddenly, sending me ass first to the ground.

"What the fuck! Don't blame me for your incompetent brain. I told you to get the stuff out of there. Did you listen? No, you chose to listen to Black and now look. So, help me up and apologize," I snapped from the floor. There was no way in hell I was getting up without his help. No one told him to listen to a damn amateur.

He knew the Cullen Clan were pros. He worked with them. They could go in and out unnoticed. I've seen them with my own two eyes. If they weren't so straight laced, I might've considered them. Only bad thing was, they always left everyone alive in their wake.

Royce's eyes snapped to mine, a blazing fire behind them. "You want me to help you up? I'll help you up." He was in front of me in the blink of an eye, yanked me up by my hair, causing a scream to erupt from me and slapped me hard across my face before he spoke, "Don't goad me, Jess. You don't want me as an enemy. You need to remember who's in _charge_. Now, get out of my face and get everyone ready. Those _parasites_ are sure to rush in tonight."

**Edward POV**

We were seated across from each other; Jasper and I on one side, and the girls on the other. We kept waiting for the girls to start talking, but neither of them would.

To an outsider, we probably looked like a bunch of whack jobs glaring holes into each other's skulls. Men versus Women. Testosterone versus Estrogen.

If I had to guess I was pretty sure estrogen would win hands down; except, I refused to be the first to crack. A few seconds or minutes of glaring at one another wouldn't hurt anyone. And just because I thought they were going to win, didn't mean I was going to make it easy for them. There was no way we were going in tonight. It was too risky. I was done with risky. Everyone needed to get out alive, period.

"Well? Are you going to explain or not? We don't have all day," Jasper asked motioning with his hands for them to start.

_Way to take one for the team, J._

"For fuck's sake! We got it from the damn box. There are a whole shit load of documents in that thing. Why he left them there is beyond me. However, there is a guard named John. Apparently he sort of looks like Jasper, at least that's what I understood from the other guard when I called. So, you're getting us in," Bella said as she smiled at Jasper.

**~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141~141**

**So…not so bad? **

**I would appreciate your thoughts and concerns. Once Jess and B actually come face to face, a lot of my secrets will come to light.**

**Also, I wanted to ask if you guys have any outtakes or certain scenes you would like to see let me know in your reviews I'm making a list of outtakes to write once MBND is complete**

**Until next time,**

**Neliz ;D**


	16. 15 Declaration to Conspire

**I'm sorry for the delay. But thank you for all of you that have read, reviews, put this little insane story on alert, and on their favorites. Every time I see it, the biggest smile comes to my face. **

**I wanna thank Candy, Emily, and Jodi for helping me with this. Oh and AJ Thank you all. Also, all the girls from WC thank you. I gotta say that I have met some amazing people in this fandom. **

**I think I might have only 4 to 5 chapters left….It's getting towards the end people. I hope you enjoy **

**~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~**

**15. Declaration to Conspire **

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. I, on the other hand, couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips. Bella looked so proud of herself. Even Alice looked smug and she had planned dozens of jobs. I didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble in asking how she got the guard to divulge that type of information. Whenever Royce was involved, one could never be too sure about who was fighting the good old cause and who was scheming our downfall. Money could buy a lot of things, integrity and honesty included.

Jasper shook his head slowly in an attempt to absorb what Bella had just said.

"Let me get this straight, you ladies found papers in the safe deposit box, you called the security company in charge of the pier and asked for someone named John? For some odd and mystical reason there was somebody actually named that. And you got one of the other guards to describe him for you? Am I correct?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Bella stared at Jasper and slowly narrowed her eyes. "Well, when you put it like _that_, it sounds like I'm talking shit out of my ass. In some of the documents we found, there were notes referring to someone named John. And yes, we know it could've been a code name for someone, but we had to take a chance and apparently it paid off. I googled the Pier's website and found the security company there. No way were we going to call any of the numbers written on the papers." Bella stopped to look pointedly at Jasper. She glanced towards me to gauge my reaction to everything she was saying.

I was proud of her. No one asked her to do this or involve herself in any of our bullshit. She did it because she wanted to. Some part of my brain wanted to believe that she did it for me. And that just solidified the fact that I wasn't going to be keeping her from coming with us. I wasn't going to allow her to walk away from me because of my stubbornness. I would just have to try extra fucking hard to keep her safe.

After she seemed satisfied that our expressions were less condescending, she continued, "When I called, a guy named Garrett picked up and I asked for John. He went on to ask me which one, long story short, I freaked out on him. He asked me the blond or the redhead. I told him I was the blond one's baby mama and I wanted my damn child support money because JJ wasn't going to feed herself. Let me tell you something, men will do and say anything to a very pissed off woman."

Once she finished her tale, the room was deathly quiet. Jasper's mouth hung open and Alice was trying very hard to hold in her laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie leaning against the wall near the entrance. She looked impressed and tormented; a very unusual combination. When her eyes met mine, she attempted a small smile. As much as I would've liked to say that this situation served her right, I couldn't. Not knowing how your significant other was fairing had to take a toll on someone's mental and emotional health. I wouldn't have wished that type of torture on anyone –except Royce, of course.

I looked from Rosalie to Alice, to Jasper, then Bella. A tight knot formed in my gut. Something told me one of us wasn't going to make it out alive; no matter how hard we tried. Different scenarios ran through my mind, from the best case to the absolute worst.

I heard Jasper chuckle, pulling me back into the present and away from the horrific images flashing through my brain.

"Explain to me how we're going to do this," he asked Bella.

At first she looked taken aback. Maybe she thought that we weren't going to allow her to put her two cents into this suicide mission.

"Well, Alice mentioned that she had a security uniform. She said she could change the patches on it so that it would resemble the ones from the pictures. We could use the van to get there, and once you actually get to the booth, instead of killing a person that –for all we know –has nothing to do with these sadists. You could use that tranquilizer gun I saw in the Art Room. I'm sure you could get a hold of some Versed. That way, they might not remember exactly what happened."

"Versed? How would you know the side effects of that drug, Bella? And what makes you think we could obtain some of it? As far as I know, we're thieves not drug dealers," I asked. Because seriously, how would she even know something like that.

"It's called Google, Edward. Plus, with the amount of weapons and bomb making materials you guys have in this house, I'm pretty sure getting your hands on some of it wouldn't be a problem. I'm also sure you're not gonna allow us to go in before dark. I'm guessing so we could have some cover. And you're probably gonna tell us to get some rest, right? So you have more than enough time to make calls and gather what's needed to get Emmett out."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Never in a million years had I expected Bella to become so sure of herself in such a short amount of time. The woman before me did not resemble the girl I met almost two months ago. The woman in front of me didn't seem scared or confused, she looked in control. She appeared ready for battle. The fire in her eyes told me she wasn't going down without a fight.

The next two hours passed in a blur. A plan was formed, assignments were given, and a route was made. Alice was in charge of fixing Jasper's uniform. Jasper said he could call one of his contacts about obtaining enough Versed to stock up at least five tranq guns and an extra magazine for each. As soon as he made that little bit of information known, Bella looked at me with a smug smile on her face. A roll of the eyes was all I could give her. Rose, Bella, and I were in charge of gathering all the fire power needed and getting the van ready.

After all was said and done, we sat in the living room staring at one another. The realization of what we were about to do was starting to sink into everyone's emotions. By this time tomorrow, either all of us would be sitting in this exact spot, laughing about the danger we had just encountered, or we would be destroyed, perhaps planning someone's funeral. I was hoping for the former. If the latter were to transpire and I was still alive, I would be looking for a new career, because after all of this, it really wasn't worth it.

I didn't voice my concerns. They were not important. We all knew the risks and we were all apparently fine with them.

"Alright guys, it's four a.m. I think it's time for us to get some sleep. I know it'll be difficult, but at least try. We'll need all the energy we can get. And before you say something J, no, 5-hour energy drinks are not gonna be enough, neither will Red Bull." I looked at him. I knew that's what he was thinking; the stupid smile was his giveaway.

"Whatever, E; you and I both know that those precious little man made drinks have gotten us through some tough shit. So, we'll be leaving by eight. It will give us enough time to get there and give the sun plenty of time to set."

I watched as Jasper got up and held his hand out to Alice. There was a message being transferred between them without spoken words. Almost as if they were comforting each other for what was to come. As rude was it was, I was transfixed on them. I kept trying to figure out what was being said between them. After a few seconds, Alice's eyes flickered to mine and a small smile graced her lips.

"Everything is going to work out how it should, Edward. There's no need to fret about things that might not happen. Those are just possibilities, not reality. Didn't someone say that you can achieve anything if you just put your mind to it? We are all going to be fine. I know it, and deep down inside, you know it too." She got up from her seat, walked over to me, kissed my forehead, and whispered an "I love you" before she left.

In the small amount of time it took for the interaction between Alice and me to finish, Rosalie had disappeared, leaving me alone with Bella. She had a weird look on her face. I tilted my head to the side, giving her a questioning glance.

"You think one of us isn't getting out of there alive, don't you?" she asked. The scared little girl I met making a small reappearance.

"If I'm being honest, no I don't think so. We might be good at breaking into museums, banks, jewelry stores, and maybe even armored trucks, but we're not murders. Every single person I have killed, it was in an either me or them type of situation. They weren't exactly innocents, either. They were greedy competitors of jobs we had taken on; people with no sense of morality when it came to what we do. We have never had this kind of situation. This is a suicide mission. We don't know how many people Royce has and we don't know what his plans are. It's going to get very dangerous."

This could very well be the last night we were alive. I didn't want to waste it like this. I wanted to feel something other than fear for the people I loved.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" As soon as those words left my mouth, I saw her walls go up. She slowly shook her head.

"No, the answer is no, Edward. Don't even bother asking the stupid question that's threatening to escape that mouth of yours," she said, getting up from the couch and walking away from me.

"I'm confused. When did you learn to read minds? You don't even know what I'm gonna ask," I said, going after her.

She turned to face me before she spoke; she had fire in her eyes. "Yes, you're gonna ask me to stay behind. Because for some reason you think I'm weak and innocent. You think I won't be able to handle it. Well I've got news for you, _Edward. _I'm just as strong as all of you guys put together. I've been through a lot of shit in my life. This is the last time I'll tell you this and make sure you listen to me good! I will not be told what to do. I will not be controlled! Not anymore. I am and will always be my own person! The sooner you get it through that thick skull of yours, the better off we'll be!"

I couldn't stop nor keep the smirk the smirk from showing on my lips. She stood there, hands on her hips and an angry scowl in place. I stalked toward her, slow and deliberate. The mood shifted and her expression slowly turned from anger to confusion. She started to back up until she hit the wall behind her.

"That's not what I wanted to ask. That in fact, it's the last thing I would ask you right now. This could very well be our last day on earth. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to waste it arguing with you over something that I know I will not win in?" She gulped loudly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Once I was in front of her, I placed both my hands – palms down – against the wall; barricading her between the wall and me. I lowered my mouth to her ear, my breath fanning against her flesh as I whispered, "What do you think I want, Bella?" Her breath hitched. I could actually hear her heart pound against her chest.

"Um…I-I don't know?"She cleared her throat before looking up at me. "Why don't you show me," she replied, her voice a sultry whisper.

Funny how that little sound, that tiny whisper, made me want to throw caution out the window; to take her right up against this wall. I knew that wouldn't be suitable. I knew that at any moment, one of the three people currently residing in this house could walk in on us. And that was just unacceptable. I wanted to take my time, I didn't want a quickie. Bella deserved better than that.

I rested my forehead against hers, our eyes connected. It was in that moment that we became one. I grazed my lips against hers; gently, softly, taking her bottom lip between mine. I moved down, kissing her chin, the hollow of her neck, the valley between her breasts. With my knees bent slightly, my hands found their way down the sides of her body and onto the thin material of her pants. Lifting her up to straddle my hips, I kneaded the soft flesh as I went. The movement caused her to shriek and wrap her legs around my waist. I had one destination in mind.

Her hands were in my hair, slowly tugging at the roots. The force brought my face to meet hers, a mixture of emotions radiating back at me. The one that lingered the most was love, or at least I thought that's what it was. She must have seen something in my eyes that made her smile, for she brought her lips to mine. The kiss was tender, it wasn't hurried. It was as if we had all the time in the world. Like the world outside of our little cocoon wasn't falling down all around us. I wanted to stay this way forever.

I had forgotten the door leading to the library until I walked right into it. A moan escaped from deep in Bella's throat and a smile formed against my lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, looking down at me.

"No, that would be devastating. I forgot the door was even there. Sorry, could you get the door? My hands are a little preoccupied at the moment," I whispered against her lips. I turned to allow her better access to the door knob. I started to walk backwards toward the couch opposite the fireplace. As I captured her lips, I tripped on the rug, losing my balance for just a minute. Bella reached out to grab onto something only to send books flying off the shelves.

"Shit," she murmured.

"I would never drop you. If anything I would break your fall. Don't worry about the books; I'll pick them up later." I chuckled, continuing my journey through the library only for the back of my knees to hit the side of the couch, sending me backwards onto it.

Laughter erupted from me as Bella fisted my shirt, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Baby, it's okay. You see, I told you I would break your fall." I moved my hand to lift her face to me. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open. She looked like she was scared shitless.

I wanted to laugh, I really wanted to laugh, but that would've just been wrong. I was sure that would've just gotten me slaughtered. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you're kind of sitting on my leg." She smiled as she attempted to get up. I wasn't having any of that, I lifted my hips off the couch just enough for her to remove her leg. She looked down at me, something in her demeanor changing. She looked scared, uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I murmured running the pad of my thumb across her bottom lip.

She thought about it. I could see the wheels turning, trying to figure out if she should tell me or not. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I don't want to be on top," she responded so low I almost didn't hear her.

I wasn't expecting that. "Why?" I asked confused. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her naked.

"It's just…different. Me on top, you on the bottom, I just don't like it." She was looking at my chest when she said it, drawing little circles with her fingers.

"Bella, look at me please."

She hesitated for a moment before complying, gazing straight into my eyes. As soon as she did, everything clicked into place. I wanted to tell her that I loved her just the way she was, as corny as it sounded. We both had scars. We had nothing be ashamed off. Those scars made us who we were today. I wanted her to be comfortable with me no matter what position we were in.

"Can you lift up a little?" I asked, pulling her up a bit so I could reach the hem of my shirt. Pulling the shirt over my head, I threw it somewhere behind me. I wanted to show her without verbally telling her that I cared.

She gazed me at me, confused.

I grabbed her hand and started my story. "You see this scar?" I asked, placing her finger just above the small vertical scar on my right pec. "I got this last year. I was doing a job for this big mogul jewelry store owner. He never mentioned the competition wanted the same damn necklace. The asshole came at me with a knife. No one comes at me with a knife. He didn't live to stab anybody else. This one right here was two years go." I pointed to the healed, ragged circle by my left shoulder. I chuckled remembering that night.

"Emmett had the brilliant idea to go out after we had finished a job. We went down to a local bar. But the one thing we weren't expecting was the crazy bitch from the bank job we had just finished, being there. As we were coming out she started screaming that we had stolen her opportunity. That was when she pulled the gun. She was pointing it at Alice. I remember Alice just stood frozen in place. I tried to talk her down but that didn't go over well. Next thing I knew two shots rang out: one hit my shoulder and the other was right between her eyes. I turned to see Alice holding the smoking gun. Alice. Alice cried when she accidentally shot that squirrel in the backyard. But yet she looked fearless as she took that crazy bitch down."

Bella had a frown on her lips. She was tracing one of the bullet wounds I'd received three years ago. "This is one of the ones, isn't it?"She said, thinking of what Royce had done to me, all I could do was nod. "That makes eleven. Do you think that maybe we can avoid a number twelve tonight?"

"I can try, just as long as you avoid number one." I reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it, then reached down and removed her shirt, throwing it somewhere behind me.

My fingers moved on their own accord to stroke the scar on her stomach. I didn't notice before, but it was a long as my middle finger. "What happened?"

Bella sighed, and stared down as my fingertips glided up and down the scar. She moved her hand to cover them, stilling their movements. A few seconds passed before she spoke.

"I was fifteen. Renee and James had gone to a banquet for his work. That in turn left me and Jessica alone in the house. At first things were fine, no problems. But then she started screaming and cussing and I didn't understand why. I hadn't done anything to her. I remembered going downstairs and she was yelling at someone on the phone. She kept going on and on about how this was their fault and how she shouldn't be there."

She stopped, took a breath, and leaned down to kiss me before she continued, "I should've gone back upstairs, but for some reason, I felt brave. I felt like I could take on her and the world. I had bumped into her as I was passing by. As I reached up into the cereal cabinet and walked to the fridge, I could feel her eyes on me. I ignored her, though. I kept about my business. She asked me if my mother had ever taught me any manners." She smiled down at me.

I felt like an idiot because I had asked her exactly that. "It's okay, I thought it was funny." She laughed. I just shook my head.

"I asked her if she'd ever learned any manners from Renee and when she finally figured out the answer to let me know. I always knew she had issues. In the blink of an eye she had me pinned against the refrigerator door with a knife to my throat. She told me she wasn't allowed to leave any_ visible_ marks. That I needed to watch myself before something really bad happened to me. I didn't think she was gonna do it. She backed off and I pushed her out of my way, cereal forgotten. Then she said something about Charlie. Until this day, I still don't recall exactly what she had said. I turned to do God knows what to her and I practically walked right into the knife she had in front of her."

"She told me, 'How does it feel? Can you see the light yet?' And as she pressed the knife harder into me, all I kept thinking was 'this is it, it will all be over now'."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I wanted to show her that she could have a thousand scars and I would still love her the way she was.

"Bella, do you have a problem with my scars?" She looked baffled by my question.

"No, why would you think that?"

"It was just a question. Now, why would you think I would have a problem with this little one? When in fact, it just tells me that maybe this, whatever it is between us, is meant to be."

Her eyebrows furrowed before she bent over and hid her face in the crook of my neck. Her body started shaking, and I instantly became worried. "Bella? What? What did I do?"

Laughter exploded from her as she sat up, placed her palms on my bare chest, and stared directly at me. My dick twitched at the sight. I could just imagine her in the same position, slowly riding me with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"You know, that was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." I smiled at her as I brought her lips to mine.

The kiss started gentle, slight touches here and there. My fingers danced across her ribcage, reaching for the clasp of her bra. The fabric fell from her shoulders exposing her breasts to me. I moved my mouth to her cheek, down her neck, across her collarbone attempting to reach one of her hardened nipples. My only problem in achieving this goal was how far from my mouth they were.

Sliding my fingers down her spine, across the rim of her pants, my hands found themselves pulling the material down her rounded bottom, giving me the leverage needed to push her upward; her nipple meeting my awaiting mouth.

A small whimper slipped from her lips when one of my hands cupped her warm center, one finger barely penetrating her entrance. She rocked her hips back onto my hand and whispered an expletive when I slipped the finger in.

Her fingers circled the button on my jeans. I thought she was trying to decide whether she should go for it or not. When I slipped a second finger into her, she popped the button open. As my thumb grazed her bundle of nerves, my zipper went down. When I applied pressure on it, she wrapped her fingers around my shaft. Soon enough, my thrusts were in sync with her strokes.

Our breathing accelerated, our moans getting stronger, louder. I felt her walls start to clamp down on my fingers and the tale tell tingly tightness on my groin commenced.

"Fuck. Grip it harder, baby. Just like that," I gritted through my teeth.

She was mumbling something incoherent. The only word I understood clearly was fuck. Her forehead was resting on my shoulder, her eyes fixed on our actions. A few moments later, her body shook as her release took over her; my own following in her tracks. Spurts of my sticky substance landed all over my stomach and her hand.

"Take off your pants."

A small giggle escaped her. "Why don't _you _take off _your_ pants?"

"Because yours are made of cotton and mine are jeans. Or you could fetch my shirt so I can clean this off?" I asked her pointing towards the mess on my stomach.

"Oh, let's get your shirt. No way in hell I'm letting you use my pants to wipe your spunk off your stomach."

Watching her get up and walk toward my shirt with her pants mid-thigh was the funniest and sexiest thing I had ever seen. "What an amazing view."

"Oh, yeah? I'm glad you're enjoying it," she quipped, throwing the shirt at me.

While I wiped my cum off my stomach, I looked up to see her removing her pants and reaching for the throw on the recliner.

_Shit…_

"Now, can you take your pants off?" she asked, a mischievous smile in place.

"Anything for you."

"Anything? Can you get that up again?" She pointed towards my limp member.

"I'm sure we can work something out. Come here," I replied, beckoning her with my index finger.

She walked over to me with her breasts in her hands. I chuckled at her antics, but I followed suit and grabbed a hold of my dick, stroking it up and down. One of her hands moved down to stroke herself.

"_Fuck…" _I whispered, pumping harder at my quickly growing, throbbing erection.

She straddled my legs, grasped my dick in her hands, leaned down, and kissed my head; causing me to whimper.

A slow, evil grin formed across her lips before she swiped her tongue over the top and took half of my length in. A guttural groan ripped through me, my hips rising up off the couch. Nothing deterred her from what she was doing. She kept on at a steady, treacherously slow pace with a little nibble here and there.

Bella looked up, meeting my eyes. She must've seen something there that made her stop. She crawled up my body, positioning herself right above me. In a fluid movement, she lowered herself onto me, taking me to the hilt. She leaned her forehead against mine, her breath wafting all around me, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"Yeah, I just feel kinda full. Are you okay? You looked like you were being split in half?"

I smiled. "Nope, I'm fine. Can you move?"I asked, moving my hands to rest on her hips.

She moved up, in the same position from earlier – hands flat on my chest, staring down at me with hooded, lust filled eyes. Her movements started soft at first, my hands guiding her as she went. The room was filled with groans, moans, whispers of swears and declarations to the heavens. All joined by the noise our bodies were making; a sinfully, delicious melody.

The louder her moans, the stronger she fell, the closer we were. She started grinding her pelvis against mine every time she came down. Soon, my words were a jumbled mess, and hers were beyond recognition. I knew I was about to blow. I knew she was just at the edge of the precipice, and all she needed was a little push. I pressed my thumb on her clit and applied pressure in circular movements. As she reached her peak, her movements became erratic, her fingers digging into my abdomen. As we both fell over the edge she collapsed on top of me, our breathing coming out in pants. I rolled us so her back was against the couch, slipping out of her in the process.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, I just didn't want to freak her out. Was she ready to hear it? Did she feel the same way? These thoughts went through my mind as I moved the loose tendrils of hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"Get some rest. We're going to need it."

She nodded her head and curled up against me. I kissed her forehead and felt as her breathing evened out. It took a while for sleep to overcome me, I kept thinking about Emmett. I kept thinking of ways to keep everyone safe, but every scenario I came up with, I just didn't see Royce giving up that easily. The last time I looked back at the clock, it was already six am.

Bella was still fast asleep when I woke up a couple of hours later. I didn't want to wake her as she could sleep a few more hours before we had to go. I felt as if I had been sleeping forever but the clock showed it was only eleven thirty. I removed myself from her grasp, careful not to wake her.

Once I had my pants on, I strolled over to the kitchen just to find Jasper pouring himself a cup of coffee. He held the mug to his face trying to hide his smirk.

"What's so funny, asshole?"

"Well, you look like you lost a fight with a kitty cat. Meow," he said clawing the air and ended with a hiss.

Looking down, I found the source of his humor. My chest and stomach were covered in small red scratches. "Har har, funny man. Where are Alice and Rose?" I asked making my way to the fridge in search of some eggs.

"Alice's still sleeping. I'm gonna wake her up in a few so she can finish up the uniform. And Rosalie is right behind you."

I turned to see Rose wearing a shirt that most likely belonged to Emmett. Her eyes were puffy and red. I knew she had spent the night crying.

"Morning, did you get some rest?" I pointed to the bar stool across from Jasper and placed a glass of orange juice on the table. She took my silent request and sat, staring blankly at the glass.

"Some. Do you guys think he's okay?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

I wanted to tell her yes, and from the look on Jasper's face, so did he. But all three of us knew that might not be the case. I thought she just wanted someone to reassure her, to lie and tell her that he was just sitting back, relaxing; waiting for one of us to go get him.

I was about to tell her that I knew he would at least still be alive. In what condition, I wasn't sure. However, I did know Royce well enough to acknowledge that he would want to kill Emmett in front of Rose. He wanted to see her suffer with an audience, not in silence.

"Rose, I…"As the words left my mouth, my name bounced off the walls in a scream. We all turned to see Bella skid in to the kitchen in nothing but a blanket around herself.

"Edward! Where the fuck are…" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw us starting at her in disbelief. Jasper had his gun drawn and Rosalie was holding a butter knife.

"Um, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, as I stared at her in amusement with a tinge of horror. I could just imagine Rose throwing the knife at her or Jasper pulling the damn trigger.

"I thought you left me," she huffed.

"Didn't we go over this last night? I'm not leaving you behind. You seriously need to have some faith in me." I shook my head and turned to crack the eggs.

I knew I hadn't been the greatest in backing her up but shit… I was neither stupid nor that big of an asshole to leave her behind after all the work she had put into it.

"Go put some clothes on, while I make breakfast."

**BPOV**

Soon as I said the words, I wanted to take them back. He looked hurt and a bit, but what did he expect. I wouldn't put it past him to lock me in the basement just so I wouldn't be in the line of fire. He was right when he said that maybe we were meant to meet or be together, that maybe we had survived all the pain and suffering just so we could be happy in the end. And in all sincerity, I felt as if we had to do this in order to move forward.

We could all be cowards and walk away. Yet, here we were going after a maniac in order to save one of our own.

"Go put some clothes on, while I make breakfast," Edward commanded. I really wanted to tell him to kiss my ass but now wasn't the time. Plus, it was in that moment I realized that in my haste to find him I had forgotten to get dressed. I looked at Jasper and he was holding in his laughter, while Rosalie was just shaking her head tapping the knife against a glass of orange juice.

I turned and practically ran up the stairs, bumping into a half asleep Alice.

"Are you naked?" she asked through a yawn.

"Um, sorta? I thought Edward had left me behind so I ran to find him. I'm gonna go take a shower. What should I wear for tonight?" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Alice in nothing but a thin piece of fabric.

"I put everything in your room last night before I went to bed," Alice responded as she continued down the stairs.

When I walked into the room I saw the ensemble for the evening on the bed. It was similar to what I had worn the day before. Black pants, long sleeve shirt and sneakers. The only difference was the extra black tank top. I thought she went a little over board with the black, but I guessed we would need to blend in with the night.

It took me thirty minutes to take a shower and get ready. When I went down stairs, only Alice and Jasper remained. Alice was having coffee and Jasper was filling darts with a clear liquid.

"Is that the Versed?" I asked him even though I knew that was the only thing he could be filling it up with.

"Yeah, it was delivered while you were upstairs. Your plate is in the microwave and Edward went to get ready, as did Rose. Once you're done there could you help me finish filling these so Alice and I can go get ready?"

"No problem," I replied as I started the microwave.

"You know, he wasn't or wouldn't leave you behind. I know he's an idiot but he is not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, I hope you know that," Jasper stated after a few minutes of silence.

Alice nodded her head with half a piece of toast in her mouth.

"He's just worried. He's never really had to involve a significant other with this type of work. Not that there have been any like you, but I'm just saying. And if we're gonna do this you have got to trust him because he has your back. I also guess you have his?" She turned to look at me as she finished talking.

"I do. I just wish he would trust me. I'm not going down without a fight."

~o~o~o~

It was two thirty once everyone was ready. Jasper –wearing black slacks with a wife beater –helped load everything into the van for transport. I'd never seen so many guns in one place, before; it made me feel like a kid in a candy store. During the time Jasper was educating me about weapons, he only taught me how to handle and shoot the one's he felt were best suited for someone of my stature and experience. On the table before me was everything from sniper rifles to pocket-size small caliber pistols, James Bond style. I was in awe and a bit excited that I would get a chance to shoot some of these in the near future. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye and smiled, remembering how I had compared him to Mr. 007 when we first met, amazed that I wasn't that far off.

Edward came from across the room and handed me a bullet proof vest, an ankle holster and a shoulder holster. I looked at the vest questioningly because _really_ if they wanted us dead no vest in the world was gonna stop them from doing it.

"Take off your shirt and put the vest on. You're wearing a tank underneath, right?"

"Um, yeah, but _really?_ You think this is gonna stop them from killing us?" I was skeptical.

"I hardly doubt they would go through all this trouble to just kill us on the spot. When they really could've killed you at the bank, Royce could've killed Rosalie at the park, and Jessica could've killed me when she was standing across the street. I'm pretty sure they want to take their time torturing us. If it were up to me, we would all be wearing full body armor. I just didn't think it would be that comfortable to walk around in, so that's second best. Just humor me, please." He stated with a roll of his eyes.

"I will shoot one of your eyes out if you roll them at me again."

He turned and stared at me before he doubled over in laughter. "Jesus, you think you're so big and tough. Put the damn vest on before I do it for you. Also, pick four of the guns on the right side, two for the shoulder holster, one for the ankle and one for you to carry."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "Am I gonna be able to shoot one of these M4s?" I asked sounding a little too excited.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Did Jasper teach you how to shoot one of those?"

Something told me to lie and say yes, but how stupid would I look if I didn't know how to even hold the gun when it was time to use it.

"I'm gonna take the silence as a no. Come here," he said, gesturing for me to follow him.

He guided me to the Shooting Room. He stood in the last booth. I followed with the gun in my hand and my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to hide the smile. I moved to stand in front of him, I felt as his sweet breath fanned against my neck.

"Now, first things first, is the safety on?" His words sounding like molten lava. My body leaned a little into him, to which he chuckled, placing his hands on my hips.

I had to shake my head to clear the lust induced fog. I looked down at the weapon, found the safety and took it off.

"Good. Now, you have to hold it like this. Make sure to hold it tightly." He positioned the end of the gun against my shoulder and my hand on the handle in the front.

"This magazine holds thirty bullets. When I tell you to go, you shoot. Make sure you hold it firmly or the recoil might dislocate your shoulder." He left the room and returned with two pairs of ear muffs. He placed one on me and the other on himself. He nodded his head once and I pulled the trigger.

For a second it took me off guard but I recovered quickly. I wanted to do it again. The power that weapon held was astonishing. Once the clip was emptied, I turned to look at Edward. He seemed shocked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, Rambo. We need to reload that and get going. Shit, are you sure Jasper didn't teach you to shoot that?"

"Nope, but I watched him do it. He said it was too much fire power for me," I responded with a shrug.

As we went into the Art Room, Jasper was handing a weird looking gun to Alice and Rosalie. He turned to look at us and raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was teaching her how to shoot that, she's pretty good. Are those the tranq guns?" Edward asked, extending his hand toward Jasper.

"You still got your way, didn't you?" Jasper laughed. I decided to play the innocent little girl and looked confused.

"Here, this is yours. Okay, the magazine for these holds five darts. Six if you count the one in the chamber. Here's an extra clip. Use them wisely. If you think the person that's shooting at you will get back up and keep shooting at you, kill them. They are not worried about you. They are not worried about whether or not you have family waiting for you at home, so you extend them the same courtesy," Jasper stated, the carefree attitude leaving the room. It was play time.

Alice started handing everyone earpieces and mics. "We're all on the same frequency. Whoever finds Emmett first makes it known. Whoever terminates Royce makes it known. As soon as the threats are found, we leave. No staying behind to get revenge or to make a point." Alice stared pointedly at me and then Edward before moving her penetrating stare to Rosalie.

"My point is, if you see them, shoot them between the eyes. No games, no worries. We all need to get out alive."

We all nodded. We knew that we needed to control as much of the situation as possible, but we didn't really know what was waiting for us there.

Jasper handed Edward a sniper rifle. "I think you should shoot the guard at the booth. I think if I just walk up to him and shoot him with the tranq gun he might alert the others. That's loaded with one and here are two more in case you miss."

Edward chuckled. "I never miss."

~o~o~o~

At exactly eight o' clock, we left the house with enough fire power to take out a small country. At eight forty five, we arrived about half a mile from the pier. There was one guard in the booth near the entrance. Another one about fifty yards to the left of the booth and a third guard to the right about seventy yards away.

Edward turned from the driver seat and looked back at us with a smile. He looked resigned. As if whatever the outcome of this, he would accept it and move on.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as we'll ever be. I've wanted to say this for a while, let's go kick some ass," Rosalie answered.

That was the longest sentence I had heard coming out of her mouth since yesterday.

Jasper exited the car and jogged his way to the booth. Edward was already positioned on the roof of the van, rifle in hand.

"Let me know when you're ready," Edward told Jasper.

As soon as he saw the guard get up from his seat, Edward fired; hitting the guard straight in the jugular. Edward jumped off the roof, handed me the rifle and jumped in the back. Jasper had the wooden divider that was blocking our way up, and as soon as we passed the booth he jumped in and removed his shirt. Alice threw him a plain black one.

Everyone was quiet as Rose drove through the pier. The tension in the van could be sliced through with a knife. Once we were close to the warehouse, Rosalie placed the van on cruise control; the vehicle moving at a slow pace.

On the top of the warehouse were five armed men. Near the door were two more. All were carrying a similar version of the M4 currently in my hands.

"Fuck." I heard Edward whisper. "Stop the van," he ordered Rose.

"Jasper, how many rifles did you bring?" He asked looking around.

"I only brought three. What the hell are you thinking, man?"

"There is no way we are getting in there alive with our original plan. Two of us need to take the two by the door and three of us need to take the five on the roof." He looked at me. He just stared at me for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He looked at Jasper and then spoke, "I'm sorry, Jas. Alice, Bella, I need you girls to take those two out. Rose, Jas and I are the fastest when it comes to these. I want you to hide between those crates and as soon as you hear the number three, shoot them between the eyes." All Alice and I could do was nod.

In the darkness of the night, Alice and I ran behind the crates. Alice looked at me and smiled. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "They've always had my back. This is no different," she whispered and I grabbed her hand tightly.

We looked ahead, all of us taking deeps breaths. I could hear Edward counting.

"One…"

The cocking of five weapons softly echoed….

"Two…"

Five positions were taken…

"Three…."

Five shots rang out….

**~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~184~**

**I gotta say that this is by far the longest chapter I have written. I was gonna keep going but it was just getting to be too much. **

**I'm making a list of outtakes to write for this story. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know. **

**Can we get it to 200? **

**Neliz ;D**


	17. 16 Brain Matter

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I want to thank my amazing friends, Emmie Bear, Jodi Ann, Candy Lee, AJ (Krispy Kreme), Sammy…my suga plum! LOL. **

**Also all the ladies and gentleman from all the WC's I have been part of…you guys are wonderful!**

**To all of the amazing people who reviewed and got me over 200! Yay! We're at what 212? I have some amazing readers. *Grins* Thank you!**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~**

**16. Brain Matter**

**Bella POV**

Why did we think that just because we'd meticulously planned an operation to the extreme, everything would go as expected? I was supposed to hit the target. It was that simple. I was supposed to shoot to kill, not to injure.

As soon as I moved left, pointed and pulled the trigger, I knew the speeding bullet wouldn't hit a kill point. And that realization just killed me. I felt anxiety and guilt run through me. By the time I had snapped out of it and pulled the trigger again, he had fired four rounds. The ear shattering scream that erupted from my left alerted me that one of those rounds had hit someone. And that someone was Alice.

My second attempt got the guard right in the left eye. I saw the pieces of brain matter explode from the exit hole in the back of his skull, landing on the wall like an abstract painting. By that time, the five men on the roof were down, and the two on the floor were dead. I turned to see Alice holding on to her right arm, bent forward in pain. I heard Edward, Jasper and Rosalie all scrambling to get out of the van. Not even worried if any more people were coming out of the warehouse.

"Alice, are you okay?" I turned to her, gun in hand. Part of my brain was telling me to be careful, to be prepared for on coming threats.

"I'm fine. I think it just a graze," she gritted through her teeth.

Jasper was running to us with a tiny bag under his arm, gun in hand. Tears were forming in my eyes, making Edward and Rosalie blur together. Jasper knelt in front of Alice and asked her if she was okay. She just rolled her eyes at him. He moved her arm and inspected the damage.

Rosalie knelt behind the crate and pointed her gun towards the door, while giving me a side glance and a tight smile. If she was attempting to make me feel better about what had just happened, it wasn't working. It was my fault Alice had been hurt.

"It's just a graze. You'll be fine. I'm just gonna clean it and place some steri strips on it and it should be okay until we get home," Jasper said, while pulling some alcohol pads and steri strips from the small bag.

I was spellbound by the scene before me. Alice should not have been in that position. I should've hit him with my first shot. I shouldn't have missed. I felt Edward next to me before he spoke.

"Bella, you need to snap out of it. It could've happened to anyone. She's gonna be okay. I need you to focus on that door, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?"

I turned to look at him and nodded slowly. He gave me a small smile, kissed my forehead, and twisted my body in the direction of the door. He placed the gun in my hands and whispered, "Snap out of it. Remember, you can cry later. Grip the gun firmly and shoot. Just shoot, even if you miss."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him almost crawl to the van. He returned with two backpacks, and my only guess was that they were both filled with weapons. I turned slightly to look at Rosalie. She was glaring at the building. She seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle. She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Is it just me or does this feel like a trap. Shouldn't they have heard the ruckus? I'm sure he has got to have more than seven minions in his army," she whispered, shaking her head.

"It's too open. He doesn't know how many people we have. He's waiting for us to get inside, so he can corral us. He's probably watching from one of those windows up top," Edward murmured, while rummaging through the bags. He pulled out a black canister with a metal ring on the top; it looked like a long grenade.

"What is that?" I asked, looking between the door and Edward.

"It's a smoke grenade. We are gonna need a distraction if we're planning on getting in there in one piece. I'm thinking about setting one off now, then burst the door open and throw another one inside. J, are you almost done? Ali, are you gonna be okay?"

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smile at Edward and nod just as Jasper had placed the last steri strip on her wound. Before I could focus on Jasper's response, I noticed some movement on the top left window. My eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the person grinning behind the pane. A chill ran down my spine as the owner of the smile registered in my mind. I knew that grin anywhere, but there was just no way he would be here. It didn't make any sense.

"Guys, I think we have some company," I muttered, pointing my gun toward the window.

"Yeah, well things are about to get interesting," Edward responded, throwing the grenade at the entrance. The grenade bounced off the door and landed a few feet away from it. Purple smoke began to filter through the air around the front of the warehouse, making it hard to see a few feet in front of us.

Edward positioned himself to my right just as Rosalie got closer to my left. He looked at me and smiled a big toothy grin. I still saw the worry in his eyes, the way his bright green orbs pleaded for me to be careful. It was a façade he portrayed for anyone else around us. To any outsider, he looked happy, thrilled to be here, but I knew better. I knew that if anything happened to any of us, he would be destroyed. Edward would _blame _himself for it, even when the events that led up to this moment weren't his fault.

Deceit…

Greed…

Obsession…

Lust…

Trust...

Those were just a few of the emotions that were involved in this fucked up situation.

I could sit back and think of all the 'what ifs', but that wouldn't fix anything. And really, as I thought about it now, as I faced what could possibly be my last day on this Earth, would I want to change anything?

Would I alter Charlie's death? Would I change Renee's marriage to James? Would I trade Jessica for someone else? Did I wish for Edward not to have suffered what he did? Did I wish for Rosalie to have _aimed_ higher instead of hitting a knee?

The answer to those…was no. Each and every one of those situations, made us who we were in that instant. It made us stronger, smarter and some of us even selfless. Every single circumstance brought us all closer to each other. It brought me closer to _him_. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

"Bella, are you ready?" he whispered.

I gave him a tight smile and nodded.

He lifted his eyes to Rose, she nodded once. Edward looked back at me.

"As soon as I go, you follow behind me. Stay on the left side of the door until I pop it open. Once I throw the grenade inside, I'm gonna go in first and then you follow, okay? Stay close."

"Jasper, Alice, make sure you wait until we're inside to follow us in. The less you guys have to deal with, the better."

Edward took a deep breath and ran to the door, gun drawn out in front of him. As soon as I could barely see him, I ran after him. I felt Rosalie behind me.

Once I reached the door, I pressed my back against the wall and Rose was right next to me. I turned to look at her first. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her lips moving in a silent prayer. A loud thump reverberated around the walls of the warehouse as the door made contact with the wall, brining my attention back to Edward.

His back was pressed against the wall. The only thing in his hands was the smoke grenade, one holding the base and the other the metal clip. Voices were coming from inside. Some low and some high. In a movement that seemed to have taken forever, Edward removed the clip and threw the smoke grenade in.

When the metal hit the floor, someone opened fire. Rosalie pulled me to the ground as Edward knelt, turned and fired. He seemed to be randomly shooting. I crawled my way closer to the door. As soon as I was at the entrance, I joined Edward and pulled the trigger, not worried about missing. And it didn't really matter since I couldn't see in front of me. I wondered how long the smoke would take to dissipate. Walking in there blind wouldn't really be a good idea.

A grunt was heard from inside just as Edward fired the last bullet in his magazine. I stopped and listened. All I heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the pillars below us. The wind blew by us without a care in the world. Edward looked down at me and nodded his head once. He was going in blind and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He got up to his feet, and in the blink of an eye, he ejected the empty magazine from his gun, and loaded a new one, all in one swift motion. He entered the building, holding the gun out in front of him, his finger already on the trigger. He was ready to shoot and kill anything and anyone who stood in his way. He looked fearless…and pissed.

Before I had a chance to get on my feet, Rosalie was entering the building. She looked back at me and signaled her gun to the left but she turned right. I didn't see where Edward had gone, so I guessed that was her way of telling me.

As I entered the warehouse, I kept my back against the wall, using it as my anchor. Once I was a few feet away from the door the smoke thinned, allowing me to see what was in front of me. The first thing I noticed was the dead body at least ten feet away from me. I took a step towards it but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the cocking of a gun to my left.

I whipped my head to the side and just barely caught the glimpse of a body lurking in the shadows. That was the moment I became aware that Edward was nowhere around me. For a second, panic rose up my chest. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, but that still left a wave of uncertainty in its wake. As I looked back to the way I had came from, all I could see was purple smoke. When I turned to stare back to where the sound had originated from, there were three doors, a staircase and a weird looking machine surrounded by crates to the far right of the building.

Holding my gun out in front me, I made my way closer to the crates. Once I saw movement by them, a sense of relief washed over me.

"Edward?" I whispered taking a step closer; my gun pointed to the floor.

After a few seconds passed and he still hadn't answered, that eerie feeling that something wasn't right started to creep up my spine.

"Edward?" I said a little louder. It shouldn't have made a difference, with the mic and earpiece he should've heard me. No matter where he was in this damn building, he should've heard me.

I took another step closer, slowly raising gun. From behind the crates, a full head of blond hair peeked out with a smile on its face. My blood ran cold at the site; my previous assumption correct.

"Hello, Isabella. Never thought I'd see you around here," he said through a chuckle, stepping out into view.

I stood frozen in place; the gun in my hands shook a little. He smiled, apparently satisfied with my reaction to seeing him after so long. I never thought I'd see him again, never thought I'd be standing this close to him. Right now, in this moment, all bets were off. No rules, no laws, and no persecution for our actions. At the end of this match, one of us wouldn't be walking away alive.

I held my gun tighter, showing him I wasn't scared anymore. He chuckled again, shook his head and stepped forward.

"Don't. Don't even try me." I was surprised my voice didn't waver, it was strong, solid. I wasn't giving him any doubt that I wouldn't pull this trigger, ending his life and not even think about it twice.

"Little Bella Swan thinks she's all big and tough. Hum, I wish Jess would let me play with you first. When she called and told me what this job was about, I jumped at the chance to feel myself between those luscious legs of yours. I'm still hoping that after all is said and done, she'll let me have my fun."

He didn't stop his approach. He looked like a lion stalking his prey; his blue eyes were hungry, his bottom lip was between his teeth, as if he was savoring a forbidden moment. He wouldn't win this time, though. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted him to think he had me. I wanted him to enjoy the little time he had left of his pathetic existence.

"I really don't recommend you to take another step, _Mike. _You might lose a tiny ball or two." I pointed the gun straight at his dick. All I had to do was apply just a slight bit of pressure on the trigger and pop goes the weasel.

"Hmmm, I love the way my name just falls off your lips. What I wouldn't give to have those plump lips of yours wrapped around my cock. I still regret not making you suck it back in the day. "I laughed at his comment, a big ol' gut wrenching laugh.

He took a step forward, a scowl formed on his lips while a full on grin formed on mine.

"You know Mike, I've always thought of a _cock_ to be huge. _Dick_ would be putting it nicely. I'd say you're more of a little wiener. You know, the kind you put in 'pigs in a blanket'. Oh, your dick is a pig in a blanket. Only problem is they don't make condoms small enough for it." His nose flared and his jaw clenched.

"Why don't we stop these games? The sooner we get to our destination, the sooner we get to play." He took two steps. I took one back and pulled the trigger. I'd purposely missed him by a hair just so he would know that I wasn't playing. He stopped and smiled.

"You wanna play this game? You wanna waste my time? I'm sure by now Jessica has your little boyfriend. What's his name? _Edward? _I can just imagine the horrifying things Jessica could be doing to him right now."

I was going to shot him, this time I was going to aim to kill. But as he mentioned Edward, my hand trembled, the shot landing over his head. He smiled, his eyes fixed on something. As I followed his gaze, it landed on my gun. The slide had locked back; I had just fired my last bullet.

He shot his weapon once, just above my left shoulder. I jumped slightly, exhaling a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well now, I guess the big, bad girl just ran out of bullets. Who comes on a raid with just one gun? We can do this the easy way or the hard way, take your pick."

He was still just as stupid as I remembered him. I threw my gun to my right. I had to figure out a way to retrieve the one on my side.

"Mike, can't we just talk about this? I'm sure we can come to some type of _agreement._" I had to fight the urge to gag. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

He walked in front of me, placed the barrel of his gun right between my eyes and sneered down at me. In the blink of an eye, he yanked my head back by my hair.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that act? Now, walk!" He released my head with a jerk. I didn't move. I _refused_ to move. I stared at him defiantly, if he wanted me to move, he would have to make me.

Mike chuckled and shook his head. Before I knew it, the back of his hand landed across my cheek so hard, it drew blood and I saw red. He was going to pay for that.

"Move Swan or the next one won't be so soft." His hot breath fanned across my face. He jabbed his gun into my stomach, forcing me to take a step back.

I spat on his shoes and moved towards the stairs. I could feel his eyes on me, and there was nothing I wanted more in this world than to crave out each of his eyes. Then maybe put one right through his forehead, making him forget every image of me.

I was taking my time. Something told me he would be dead by the time we reached top of the stairs.

"You know, Swan you have a nice tight ass. Maybe when we get upstairs, Jess would let me play with you in front of Edgar. Maybe we'll even bring Mammoth up here so he can join the party," he said all that as he ran the barrel of his gun between my ass cheeks.

And that was when I lost it. He was two steps behind me, and I somehow managed to lift my foot of the step and kick him in the groin. He bent forward slightly, holding onto the rail for support. I turned, reached for the gun that was tucked in the waistband of pants, and shot him point blank on the top of his head.

His blood, hair, and brain matter exploded on me, landing on my face, chest, everywhere. He tumbled backwards and landed on his back. I pointed my gun again and aimed for his dick. I pulled the trigger twice. I knew it was overkill, but I just couldn't help myself. He deserved what he got, and really, I thought he got off easy.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Jasper and Alice staring at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, lowering his weapon.

I nodded. "Jessica has Edward. Rosalie went to the right. And dummy over here told me Emmett was somewhere in the lower floor. You guys find Emmett, and I'm gonna find Edward. My sister has some explaining to do."

I removed my jacket, wiped my face with it and threw it behind me. The one thing I knew for sure was Jessica wasn't getting off that easy.

**~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~212~**

**So I really only have 3 real chapters and an epilogue…I just hit me a little while ago….It feels funny… Also don't forget to send me those outtake ideas of things you guys would like to see. So far I have: Edward's First Job & Lunch with Jake. Anything Else?**

**Those who review will get a teaser for the next chapter!**

**Nellie Lou Hoo!**


	18. 17 Operation: Retrieve Bomb Boy

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am so sorry! I really am.**

**I want to thank AJ, Candy, Emily, and Jodi, for helping me with this chapter. I honestly do not know where this would be without you guys. Thank you to all my readers. You guys are amazing. And every review I get makes me so happy. I smile and cry like a wimp. **

**I really have only two more chapters left. And that right there breaks my heart.**

***229**229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*22**

**17. Operation: Retrieve Bomb Boy**

**Emmett POV**

It felt as if my world was at a standstill. There was a moment when I gave up. I gave up on them. I gave up on me. I gave up in humanity. I'd seen a lot of demented shit in my lifetime, and honestly at this point, in this particular instant, if it was my time to go, I'd be happy.

I had seen the world. I'd been blessed with more than enough to tide me over. I'd been gifted with amazing friends and family. And at one point, I thought I knew what love was all about. And sure, I wanted the kids, the house with the white picket fence, and the trophy wife, but that was just a pipe dream. Things had changed in the blink of an eye, without any premonition.

There were probably thousands of people going through far worse situations than I was. And maybe, this was a walk in the park for some of them. But in the end, no one, not one human being, should be carved up like an animal.

I had so many gashes on my body. I felt them across my chest, down my arms, thighs, down the right side of my face. I was also pretty sure I had an open wound in the back of my skull. The torture, the slicing through my skin, became so unbearable that I passed out multiple times only wake up to see another knife carving my flesh.

Once she got tired, Jessica wiped my blood off her knife with a towel, while she made her way to the wall. The clicking of her heels was music to my ears. It told me how far she was and how long my body could prepare itself for her next assault. She leaned against the wall, and after a few seconds, slid down it. I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to follow her movements. My head would occasionally sway from side to side. And after some time had passed, my eyes just couldn't stay open any longer.

I was startled awake by the slam of a door. Even without looking, I knew the bitch was still in the room. Her foul odor overpowered my sweat and blood. She was most likely picking at her nails with one of her knives. She was quiet for a while, and I didn't have the energy to amuse her anymore. As the minutes ticked by, the low static of a radio was heard throughout the room.

A voice finally came on, sounding somewhat panicked. I slowly lifted my head to stare at it.

"_There's a white van with a flower logo in front of the building. The five men on the roof are down and the two by the door are dead. There are four individuals behind the crates about twenty feet away. The guy wearing a ski hat just threw something at the door. Do you want me to take him out?"_

Not even the pain I was under could stop the slow smile that crept across my lips. Edward always wore that stupid piece of garbage. He said it brought him luck. A second guy answered.

"_No, stand down. R wants to have his way with them."_

Somehow, I managed to find my voice.

"Are you ready to die?" I asked her, the excitement in my town evident.

She glared at me, her knife suspended in mid-air. Her nose flared and with a flick of her wrist, the knife flew passed me. I didn't flinch. It was her mistake to give me that information. It was her mistake to underestimate them. It was her mistake to give me hope. This soiree was officially over, even if it took them longer than I had expected.

"You thought we weren't ready for them? Sure, they're a day late, but we saw this coming from a mile away. People like you are so predictable. Let me tell you a little secret, Emmett. Our original plan was to capture _Edward,_ but you apparently worked just as well. And in all honesty, this will be your down fall. This stupid, moronic dedication you all hold for each other will destroy you. What's the point of risking fives lives to one tiny, insignificant parasite?" Her face scrunched up in disgust as she spat out the last part.

I felt sorry for her. Something horrible must have happened to make her so jaded and heartless. There was no doubt in my mind that she had never been loved or cared for. She got stuck with the scum, and instead of fighting to get out, she stayed. She was long gone with no hope of redemption.

"I get the feeling that you envy me. I know deep inside that black hole you call a heart you wish that if things were the other way around, Royce would come after you. But you _know_ that he would let you rot in Hell before risking his life to save you. Maybe if you were his precious _Rosie_ he wouldn't think twice." Blood trickled onto my lips, and with every word, it sprinkled to the ground around me.

She lifted herself up and glared at me from her position. For a second I wondered if she had the balls to finally kill me; if she would put an end to this sick little game. An evil smirk grazed her lips, she leaned against the wall, crossing her legs at the ankles and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I trust him. And I _know_ he loves me. You can say whatever you want to say, but I _know_ the truth." She chuckled, but it soon turned into a crazy laugh. Once she calmed down, she continued with a smile. "I want to kill you. I really want to slice you from ear to ear, watch your head slide back with just a few tendons to hold it together. But do you know why I'm holding back? Do you know why I'm denying myself this pleasure?"

She didn't wait for me to respond before she continued. "This building will be on fire with you in it in less than an hour. I want you to be _alive_. I want to hear your screams as you burn. I wish I could see your skin as it bubbles and bursts. The only satisfaction I get to have will be the end result. I'll get to see your charred body, burnt beyond recognition. Then I _will _cut your head off. I might even stuff it and keep it as a souvenir."

I smiled at her. I didn't know what else to do but smile. She thought _I_ was the one to burn. But, there was a place in this world for everyone. Some get there sooner than others. And I _believed_ it was her time to go, whether it would be by my hand, Bella's or Edward's, this demon was going back to where she came from.

"You keep smiling. Let's see who wins in the end." She stared, opening her mouth to say something else, only it to close it again when chaos erupted, the radio going wild.

"_They broke down the door, we're moving in!"_

"_No, stand down, stand the fuck down!"_

"_Shots fired. They have multiple shooters. Man down! Man down!"_

After those last words, everything went quiet. Only our breathing could be heard in the room. I looked up to see Jessica staring intently at the radio, a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Have fun, Emmett." Her sick laughter filled the room as she left, and I could hear it even after she closed the door behind her.

I looked around the room, searching for something to break free with. I tried to push through the pain and attempt, for the millionth time, to loosen the chair. The stupid thing was bolted to the ground. I stared into space. My mind was going a thousand miles per minute, making me dizzy in the process.

A sound came from the radio, soft footfalls one after another. I gaped at it, hoping the owner of those footsteps would say something. After a few seconds, I heard a whispered 'shit'. It sounded like Edward, and I smiled at the thought. However, as quickly as it came it disappeared with the next two words.

"Hello, Edward."

The firing of a weapon followed, and everything went silent. I stared at the radio, willing it to make a sound. After a few minutes, my stomach sunk to the ground and a sob wracked through me.

**Alice POV**

The sharp pain running through my arm made the wait outside of the building excruciating. I wanted to just press pause, run in there, get Emmett, and go home. I was just so tired of this. None of us deserved this. If the S.W.A.T. team came knocking on our door, corralled us and said we were all under arrest, I would be fine with that. I would smile in the face of the big man, because we should've been caught a long time ago. But this…this slow torture of not knowing what was going to happen next or not knowing if your loved one was alive in there… No, we didn't deserve this.

I wasn't trying to convince myself that every life we had taken was acceptable. I knew it really wasn't. We might've had to decide between them or us, but we never tortured anyone. It was always nice and quick. And now, when we should all be at home, laughing and playing around, we were here about to face our hour of reckoning.

During the firefight, I heard each and every single shot. My biggest fear was witnessing my family fall. When I finally conjured up the will power to turn around, the smoke was slowly dissipating from the air. I saw Edward kneeling by the front door, firing his gun over and over again. Right beside him, Bella was emptying her magazine, bullet by bullet. And oddly enough, Rosalie was just standing there doing nothing.

That scene reminded me of the night Royce almost killed Edward. I remember staring at the screen as that bastard just shot him over and over again. I wasn't able to do anything about it except place my hand on the screen, as if trying to block him, to keep him protected. All the while, Rose just stood there and let it happen. I changed inside that day. This all consuming anger flowed through me and I wanted nothing more than to see her hurt just like we did, to feel the pain we felt. But not like this, not with Emmett.

I turned to look at Jasper. He had emptied out the two book bags Edward had brought with him. He grabbed one of the bags and began to fill it with C4 and other types of explosives. Once he was satisfied with his pickings, he shoved the reminding items into the extra bag and threw it over the edge.

"Babe?"

Jasper whipped around to face me. He was worried. I saw it as his blue eyes stared at me and as the little wrinkles appeared by the left side of his mouth.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked, crawling towards me.

"No, I'm fine. I was just looking at them and wishing I was there." I was trying to get him to look towards them without having to say something. He turned, titled his head just a tad bit to the left, shook it, and then turned back to stare at me; the frown on his face deepening.

"Say what you need to say, Alice. I know you're dying to."He always had the ability to read me like a book. It was as if he had camped out in my brain all those years ago and never left. Sometimes it scared me, but other times it showed me why he was mine.

"Why is Rosalie just standing there? If that's all she was planning to do, then she should be over here acting as a lookout. She's not helping them. _We _could be helping."

"Alice." There was a warning in his tone. I knew what he was telling me, but it just didn't make any sense.

Since all of this planning began, she had only uttered one complete paragraph at most. It made me wonder what her plan really was. It was hard to believe that my own sister would stick us in more danger, _again._ Did she not learn from Edward? From Emmett?

"Alice, whatever you have to say honey, spit it out. I can't have you going in there distracted. Once we get in, we have two goals: Getting Emmett and getting out alive. Being distracted is not gonna get us to that destination in one piece."

"It feels like she's holding something back. When we were planning this, she just sat there. Some of the stuff we said it was like she wasn't surprised at all. At first I thought maybe she was in shock because of Emmett, J. But now, seeing her there doing nothing, tells me otherwise. You and I both know she's a hands-on type of person. Why not now? Why not when it matter the most?"

With each word, things seemed to click for Jasper. His eyes flashed towards the front of the warehouse, where Edward was looking down at Bella before entering, his gun drawn. When he looked back at me, I saw anger, sadness, and resignation as he showed me his soul.

"Babe, if she knew something and didn't tell us, or if she made her own plan, that's on her. Rose is a big girl and I'm sure if she decided to make her bed, then she's prepared to lay in it. Besides, you'll have to wait and see how everything plays out, and then once we're all home in one piece, you're free to pass judgment. Now, I need you to focus."

I nodded, hating the fact that he was right. Only God knew where this would take us. I just hoped it landed us safe and sound.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, grabbing the bag and placing it over his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

He placed his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it by instinct. "Get those thoughts out of that pretty head of yours, okay? I love you, now let's go."

He grabbed my hand and held his gun with the other. When we reached the door, he pressed his back against the right side of the door while I took the left. He looked at me and nodded once before entering the building. He looked right, front, and then left before he motioned for me to follow him as he turned to his left.

I stayed on his heels, trying to hold my gun straight and not flinch under the pain. We passed a body on our right, stealing glances at the closed door behind it and the hallway beside it. Jasper was about to head towards the door when we heard voices coming from our left.

"Maybe we'll even bring Mammoth up here so he can join the party," the voice said as we reached a set of stairs.

On top of them were Bella and a blond man. He had placed the barrel of his gun between Bella's ass cheeks. The look on her face was murderous. In a swift movement, she lifted her foot off the step and kicked him in the balls. The whole scenario looked quite comical.

Jasper and I just stared at her, speechless, because when it came down to Bella, she was just full of surprises. As the guy bent over slightly, she turned, grabbed the gun that was stuck in her waist band, placed it right in the middle of his head and pulled the trigger.

Blond hair and brain matter exploded all over her. Bile rose up my throat when I noticed that small pieces had landed near her mouth. The guy rolled down the stairs landing on his back. A slow smile tugged on Bella's lips as she aimed her gun and shot him twice in the groin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's hand reached down to his own set of jewels. I didn't think he meant to do it.

Jasper moved forward and tapped the guy's head with his shoe before looking up at Bella. It worried me a little that she still had the smile on her face. I knew how it felt to rid the world of parasites, but to continue smiling was just a little scary.

"Bella?"

Her eyes lifted slowly to meet ours, anger and hate churning underneath. Beneath all the blood and brains, her cheeks were flushed and she panted softly. Gone was the scared, worried child; there, standing in her place, was someone I didn't recognize...a warrior princess ready for battle.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, lowering his weapon.

She nodded, her eyes slowly drifting towards the body at our feet. "Jessica has Edward. Rosalie went to the right. And dummy over here told me Emmett was somewhere in the lower floor. You guys find Emmett, and I'm gonna find Edward. My sister has some explaining to do."

She turned, taking the remaining steps, and removed her jacket to wipe the shit off herself. She threw it behind her as she turned right up on the landing.

I looked up at Jasper and found him looking down at me. He chuckled, shook his head, stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"She's crazy. She's fucking crazy, and I would hate to be Jessica right now."

"J, there's a little crazy in all of us. From what I've heard about Jessica, she deserves whatever is coming to her. And how in the hell was Edward taken down by a girl?"

"All men have their weakness. Should we open the door or go down the hallway?" Jasper asked as he removed one of the bombs from his bag and placed it on the body.

"I say we do both. Wouldn't we cover more ground that way?"

Jasper smirked. "I've taught you so well. Come on, Pixie, let's go find Bomb Boy."

When we turned and headed back towards the door, the atmosphere around us shifted, exuding tension and uncertainty. We were both on high alert, waiting, anticipating an attack. Our guns were drawn; our eyes scanned the area, not leaving an inch left untouched. The silence that surrounded us was like the chill in a cemetery at night. The only sound was the wind and the waves crashing into the pillars below.

A few feet away from the door, something shimmered from the second floor. When I looked up, a shadow moved behind some boxes near the railing. I feigned ignorance and acted as if I hadn't notice. When my eyes cut up again, I saw the individual was pointing a gun at us. Without even thinking about it twice, I aimed and pulled the trigger. I missed but managed to startle them, and by the time I fired the second bullet, it was too late. The body fell over the railing, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

My eyes stayed focus on the body. There was no guilt, no regret; the only thing I felt was relief. There was no doubt in my mind that if I had to do it again, I would.

My head snapped to Jasper. He was just staring at me, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"What?" I gawked. "He could've shot us!"

"I'm not saying anything. Just…would you at least warn me next time so I can move out of the way? You could've shot _me_."

"If I would've let you know, he would've known, and then we really would've been shot."

"Could've, should've, would've. Just warn me next time."

I rolled my eyes and followed him. When we reached the door, he motioned for me to stay on the right side while he took the left. He counted to three, twisted the knob, and pushed it open with his gun. He waited a few seconds before turning to step into the room.

"What the…"

I turned and looked inside. The room smelled like gasoline, and upon closer inspection, I counted a total of ten barrels full. In every corner of the room were cylinder shaped bombs with timers on the front. My initial thought was how to remove them and replace them with our own. It didn't even bother me that the timers were set to explode forty-five minutes from now.

"Do we have enough bombs to replace those with?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, moving closer to one of the devices. "I have a feeling, though, that if we try to take them off, they'll explode instantly."

I stepped further into the room but kept my distance. Jasper turned to me and sighed. "The only solution I can come up with would be to place ours side by side to theirs and set the timer a little ahead. I don't even think these have a remote to them. You know, thinking about it, we should be good if we just place two on top of the drums. That should be able to set everything off and make this building light up like a Christmas tree."

"Emmett would know how to disarm them," I whispered, feeling a small sense of melancholy creep up inside of me.

Jasper groaned and scratched his head. "I know he would, but I'm not him. We're going to find him and then you can ask him how to defuse a bomb."

I just nodded and began to help him set up. The bombs went on fairly easy, only taking us about fifteen minutes to set up, leaving us with at least twenty-five minutes to work with. I had watched Emmett build them countless of times. He was constantly saying that a smart bomber should always build a timer and a remote on their artwork that way if something didn't go as planned, we could always hit the red button.

Once everything was done, we exited the room and locked the door behind us. We walked down the hallway towards the door at the end. With every few feet we passed, the walls were splattered with what looked to be blood. And with each spot, the hope I had for Emmett slowly disappeared.

When we reached the door, I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was the first one to make contact with the knob. I needed to see what was on the other side, even if one of my closest friends was lying dead behind that door. I wanted to see it with my own two eyes. And even if it cost me my life, I'd kill the bastards responsible. I'd get revenge. I'd make them pay with everything I had. Just as I was about to turn the knob, Jasper stopped me.

"I can't only afford to lose one person. If he's behind this door and he's not breathing, it will be okay as long as I have you with me. But, if you go opening this door like you hadn't a care in the world and something happened to you, I couldn't live through that. I'm not man enough to go through that."

If it were the other way around, I would feel the same way. I'd hate him if he ever did something so stupid and reckless. I couldn't and wouldn't imagine my life without Jasper in it.

I nodded and stepped aside, staring intently as Jasper twisted the knob, only it didn't move. He slammed his shoulder into it, but it still wouldn't budge. He rubbed his side as he tried to glare a hole through the door.

"Move back a little, babe."

He stepped back, pointed his gun at the door knob and fired a few rounds. Holes formed on the metal door, and little piece of it flew off. It creaked open a bit, and Jasper pushed it the rest of the way with the toe of his shoe. When I moved around him, I froze. The room looked like a slaughter house, and in the middle of the room was my friend. He was bound to a chair; his head hung and my stomach fell. He looked as if someone had taken a tub of ketchup and poured it all over him.

I moved without even realizing it, my gun slipping through my fingers, the metal clacking on the floor as I focused on the person in the middle of room. It felt like an eternity had passed before I knelt in front of him and my hand ghosted across the slash on his cheek. His hair was matted with blood and sweat. I couldn't even make-out his curls. I saw as his chest rose and fell, and that little sign made my heart sore.

I placed my hand over his heart, not even worried about the blood that was there. His eyes opened slightly, his blue orbs looking up at me like an endless ocean. Recognition took its time to set in, and once he realized who I was, the side of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Alice," he whispered.

"Hey, I missed you big guy." I was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"Me too, can you untie me, please?" he asked.

"I'm on it, Em," Jasper said, taking out a knife from his back pocket.

"J." Emmett tried to move his head to side but winced at the pain. The slash on his cheek opened slightly.

"Don't worry, Em. Once we get outside I'm gonna patch you right up. You're gonna look brand new."

Once his hands were free, they dangled at his sides. He groaned and whimpered. I'd never seen Emmett like this. He was always so happy and full of life. I was sure I never wanted to see this again. Jasper cut the ties that held his legs and tried to get him up.

"Did you bring some bombs with you? I really want to blow this place up," Emmett asked as he leaned into Jasper for support.

"I've got you covered. This place will be nonexistent once we're done with it," Jasper said trying hard to keep Emmett as stable as possible.

Jasper gave me a side glance and moved his left shoulder. We had planned on placing a bomb in every room we'd encounter. Reaching up, I unzipped the pack and pulled out one of the reminding bombs. I walked over to the chair and placed it there, setting the timer.

Jasper was straining under Emmett's weight. He stopped to lean him against the wall as he waited for me to finish. When I caught up to them, Jasper grabbed Emmett's left side and started to move again. I went to Em's right and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Really, Pixie? I'm ten of you put together." Emmett chuckled but winced at the pain.

"Just shut up and take the help. The faster we get out of here, the sooner we can fix you up."

"Yeah, too bad none of you are getting out alive," a voice said behind us.

We froze right in the middle of the warehouse; the front door just a dozen feet away. When I looked over my shoulder, there was a familiar looking blonde, almost as tall as Rose, standing there with a shotgun. I couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar until she spoke again.

"What? You don't remember me?"

Lauren….

***229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229*229**

**Um…should I hide now? Okay Adios!**

**Remember all those who tease will get a teaser for next chapter! Let's see if we can get it to 250? Yes? No?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Neliz ;)**


	19. 18 Death by Bling

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**So….I was finally able to escape the dark and cold cave I was stuck in. With great thanks to AJ, Emily, Candy, Jodi….and I feel like I'm missing someone else so I apologize for that. **

**There is only one more chapter and an epilogue left in this crazy journey. It's sad to let these characters go but I feel like they have had their run. So with a heavy heart I give you Rosalie's side of the story. I hope this answers your questions when it comes to her. **

**18. Death by Bling**

**RosaliePOV**

Every decision I'd made, every situation I'd been faced with, and every single outcome had shaped me into the person I was today. My mother always told us to never regret, because it was in those precious moments that we became a better person.

There wasn't a moment in my life that I didn't wonder how she would react to the choices I'd made. How would she feel to know that she almost lost her only son because of me? How would she feel if she knew that I just let it happen? That I was the cause for it all?

I never tried to stop Royce, even though I knew it was wrong. I felt that if I went against him, I was denying the love I had for him, that I was disrespecting our passion, our dedication to one another. He was everything to me: my world, the air I breathed, and the sun that warmed my face.

There wasn't a morning that I didn't wake up with a smile on my lips while we were together. He was amazing to me. Everything I'd ever want or needed, I had; no questions asked. And I loved that about him. I overlooked all his faults because I was blindly, irrevocably in love with him. And nothing - not one single thing –could've turned me against him.

But now, in the midst of it all, I regretted each touch, each smile, every kiss, and every promise he ever gave me. I felt betrayed by the one person I thought would never let me down. He was supposed to be my rock; instead, he was the quick sand that kept dragging me down.

I should've killed him when he hurt Edward. I should've grabbed his gun and put one through his temple. But I didn't, and for that I'd be entirely sorry. With the time I spent with him afterwards, I had thousands of opportunities to do it. But I chose not to. And even then, little by little, everything he did started to annoy me.

The way he would chew with his mouth open. The way he picked his nose and just flicked his findings toward any surface he could find. I remembered brushing my teeth one morning and my eyes just happened to focus on the corner of the mirror to find a piece of booger just stuck there. I was so disgusted by it. I stared at my toothbrush, wondering how many times I had stuck his shit in my mouth. I didn't want to brush my teeth again. I really just wanted to shove the toothbrush up his nose. throw up. And then, as stupid and insignificant as it was, my patience broke when he left the toilet seat up. I had just woken up, and as I was about to use the toilet, I fell in it. He never flushed the damn thing. I was bathed in watered down urine.

That day, I took a shower, got dressed and walked to his office, a gun tucked in the waistband of my jeans. My mindset was resolute. I wanted to make it quick, to not even think about it. When I walked in, he was placing the gold bars in four different metal suitcases. Anger flowed through every muscle in my body. Images of Edward flashed through my mind over and over again, pulling my heart apart piece by piece. Without thinking, I pulled the gun out, cocked it, and aimed at the picture frame on the desk, pulling the trigger, missing him by a hair.

His arm froze mid-air. Slowly, his steel colored eyes looked up at me from under his lashes.

"What do you think you're doing, baby?" He asked, standing up to his full height.

"I'm done, we're done, _and you're_ done." My voice was strong and steady, a total contradiction to the turmoil going on inside my head.

He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous and put the gun down. We don't have time for your dramatics right now." He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, but I didn't relent that easily.

I aimed at the picture frame on the wall to his left. I remembered that lovely day he asked me to marry him. He took a step closer and I pulled the trigger.

"Fuck! Are you fucking insane? Put the gun down, _Rosalie_. I am not fucking with you right now." The way he said my name was like a slap in the face. It was full of venom and hate.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? It seems I'm the one with a gun. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I'm so sick and tired of everything. I gave up _everything _for you! My family, my life, my dreams! I have nothing, you greedy son of a bitch!" With each word, I jabbed the gun in the air, aiming at him the entire time; my vision blurred from the angry tears that threatened to fall, the realization of what I had done hitting me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't getting off that easy. He deserved to die.

"Rosie, baby, put the gun down. We can talk about this. I love you, you know this. Nothing –no one –can ever tear us apart. We're like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde," he said sweetly, holding out his hand, and moving slowly in my direction.

"Ugh, save the fucking shit, Royce. You don't love me. You love the money –the priceless possessions –and you love the fact that I'm a good accessory. But I'm done, so done." I felt like I was carrying the world on my shoulders. I loved him, I really did. But he didn't love me; not the same way.

"Oh, you stupid bitch! We have such a good thing going. I finally found someone that would be able to melt these bars down and you want to go acting like a crazy, possessed whore. Give me the fucking gun and learn your fucking place!"

He charged at me and I just lost it. I pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his knee cap and finished on the wall. Royce bent backwards and let out an ear shattering scream.

"You bitch!" he screamed, holding onto his leg.

"This is it, Royce. No more. No more pain, no one will ever suffer by you again." I pointed the gun between his eyes, while still managing to keep my distance.

"You don't wanna do this, baby. You're going to regret it. Love like ours only comes once in a life time. You're going to remember me forever and you'll have to live with the fact that _you_ ended my life, that _you_ ended our future. If you want time, fine. Take all the time you need but don't do this."

I just stared at him, my resolve shattering little by little. Part of me wanted to run and make him feel better, to apologize for betraying him. But the other part, the one I thought had died a long time ago, told me to grow a pair, because _he_ was the one who betrayed _me_. In the end, a mixture of both won.

If I was honest with myself, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't do it.

My lack of resolve was seen as some form of mercy, and in return, led to a promise he made me – the one he made and then broke, just like the rest of them. Only now, he really brought this war upon himself. All he had to do was stay away. All I asked was for him to disappear. He owed me that much.

That fateful day, I left him behind bleeding all over the floor. For a second, I wondered if he would die from such a wound, but I didn't stay long enough to find out. I grabbed the cash he had in the safe, and took a bus back to Seattle. As I stared out the window, watching the scenery pass me by, I kept wondering what I would do when I got there. Would I go home? Would they still be there? Was Edward alive? Was I strong enough to face them?

If I were in their position, I'd tell them to fuck off and slam the door in their face. They didn't do that, though. When I got there, Emmett's monster Jeep was parked in the drive-way. I didn't know why that brought me a sense of comfort. It took me fifteen minutes to conjure up the strength to knock on the door, and when I did, Emmett was the one who opened it.

The smile he was sporting when he opened the door disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on me. A mixture of confusion, hurt, and disbelief flowed through his blue eyes. He stared at me for while before his eyes shifted to scan the area behind me. In those small seconds his guard went up and he stepped out into the porch, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He crossed his arms over his chest. To anyone else he looked intimidating, but I knew better. The only difference was that his anger was never aimed at me and now it was, and I couldn't blame him. I hated myself, too.

I took a step back, and for the first time in a long time, I was scared. I wanted my life back; I wanted them back. I wanted things to go back to how it used to be –before Royce came into the picture.

"I…" I didn't finish, because I really didn't know the answer to his question. I knew in life I wouldn't always get what I wanted. And just because I wanted to reconcile, that still wasn't a good enough reason to show up unannounced and uninvited.

"Where's the bastard?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

I looked at him. How was I supposed to answer that?

"I took care of him. And I just…Is Edward okay?" That was my main concern. If Edward wasn't okay, if he was dead, I'd turned back around and make Royce disappear permanently.

"_You _took care of him? A little late don't you think? You couldn't have done that a month ago while your brother was still standing?"

"I know. I fucked up and there isn't a day that I don't regret it. Emmett, if you'd just let me explain…" My hand reached out to touch him but he just shrugged me off.

"Yeah, you fucked up, and it wasn't just a little fuck up that you could patch up with gorilla glue. No, Rose. This was a human being that suffered because of your inability to know right from wrong. Your own flesh and blood! And now you're standing there like it is okay for you to be here, like we want you here. Are you crazy?" he asked, shaking his head exasperatingly.

"I know! Can you just shut up and listen? I froze, okay! I'm only human. He was supposed to love me. He was supposed to take care of me. He wasn't supposed to turn against me, against my family. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost. I've never been lost, Em. I've always known where to go." The tears I'd been trying so hard to hold back fell like waterfalls down my cheeks/

My knees went out and I stayed on the ground. There wasn't a reason to stand anymore. The world I'd once had slipped through my fingertips and I just let it happen. I didn't even put up a fight. That seemed to be the story of my life. I just stood by and let things occur, thinking that someone would always be there to pick up the broken pieces for me.

I felt him touch me before I heard him move. He knelt down in front of me, his hand slowly lifting my chin up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm apologizing but you had it coming. How could you do something like that, Rose? Do you know what's going to happen as soon as Alice sees you? She's going to grab the nearest sharp object and make you wish you were never born. And as much as it would hurt me, I'm not stopping her." He sighed and looked down.

I didn't blame him. At this point, I didn't blame anyone but myself.

I don't know how long we sat there; my legs had gone numb and the sun was getting ready to set. The only thing running through my mind was that I'd missed my brother's funeral.

"When was he buried?"

Emmett looked down at me, his brows furrowed. "When was who buried?"

"Edward, you said he wasn't standing. I thought… I mean…did he die?"

Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, while he was still _standing. _Edward's on bed rest. You didn't think someone like Royce had the power to kill Edward, right? Eddie might look like a softy but he's the strongest motherfucker I know."

He was alive. And I could honestly say that up until that point, that was the happiest day of my life. I'd take anything life had to throw at me with a smile on my face and spring in my step.

Emmett was right about Alice. The moment I passed the threshold, my little sister was standing next to the chimney. When her eyes met mine, an evil scowl formed on her face. She reached for the candleholder on the mantle and threw it at me, missing by an inch.

After all the screaming was done, she stared me down, making me feel like I was two centimeters tall. Jasper let go of her, and she walked toward me, but stopped at the landing of the stairs.

"I hate you. No, hate is such a small word for what I feel for you. Despise would fit the bill better. I don't have a sister, and you're not welcomed here. I suggest you go run along with your leech and never come back. We are all better off."

When she left, I didn't know what to tell her. Sorry just didn't seem adequate right then. Jasper stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and running after Alice.

I didn't know what I could do to gain their forgiveness. I'd do anything they asked.

I asked Emmett if I could see Edward. He told me that it was fine as long as Edward didn't get agitated. When I entered his room, there was a heart monitor and cables all around him. I was standing at the end of his bed when he opened his eyes. The monitor started beeping frantically, his fingers twitched, and his whole body slowly started to tremble.

I'd broken him. That was the only thought running through my mind.

He closed his eyes and rasped for me to leave. I did.

It took almost a year for all of us to get past the 'Kill Rose' phase. After that, things started coming close to how they were before. A year and a month later, we did our first job; Alice blew up the building, and I almost threw up my heart. I felt it dangle from my tonsils as I watched the building come down around my sister. I was amazed that she made it out unscathed, someone must have been watching over her.

That was also around the time frame Emmett and I became closer. We were friends. Actually, he was the only one that would talk to me. That would make me feel wanted, as if I were part of the team.

I remembered asking him one night why? Why would he show compassion for someone who didn't deserve it?

"We are human, Rose. We make mistakes. Some bigger than others, but we all deserve a second chance. We deserve to be accepted, faults and all. You're a good person; you just made some bad judgments. I'm sure you learned and wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice."

His answer would forever mark me, haunt me. It made me feel unworthy of him.

He always tried hard to include me in everything. And I'd admit that at first, things were awkward and weird. But then once I'd got to know him, my whole perception changed. I no longer saw the love sick puppy, that didn't understand when someone wasn't into him or his games. I saw how different he was.

He was in his own category when it came to men. He was sweet, caring, and funny. He was also a passionate, protective, and dedicated man. He was the type of person that could turn a cloudy day into a sun filled paradise, always bringing a smile to your face.

After a while, things between us progressed. It started to feel normal, natural to be with him. It got to the point where he would finish my sentences. And that was when I knew that I loved him and probably always had. But like always, all good things come with their prices.

I remembered the day I had the epiphany. It was the same day I received the first letter; a year and a half after I'd left Royce bleeding. I was paranoid. I thought after so much time had passed that Royce would've actually honored his promise to me. And I should've known better. I should've known that leopards couldn't change their print.

In the letter, he told me that he missed and still loved me even after what I did to _him. _He said that he forgave me, and that we could start over again. In his words, '_You can be my Bonnie and I can be your Clyde'. _

He didn't learn; after all this time, he still didn't get it. He thought he was the victim; he thought he was the innocent one in this game we called life. I knew him. I knew how vengeful he could be. That was his MO, and if he thought that for a second I would allow him to harm my family again, he was surely mistaken.

I had begun my new life and I didn't want anything to do with my past. It took time for my family to reach a certain level of trust and I wasn't about to ruin that. I refused to stand by and let him take away the little happiness I had.

But instead of resolving the issue, I'd just pushed it aside. I'd hoped that he would get the point. That he'd understand I wanted nothing to do with him. And when months passed and no word came from him, that hope turned into relieve.

My life continued to flourish and expand. My family was becoming closer and I'd felt their forgiveness little by little, even when I didn't deserve it.

Six months after the first letter, I received the second one. Royce's words had become angry in tone, threatening, but with a sweet undertone to them. It was as if he was trying to hide his rage, but failed miserably.

I didn't know why every single letter that he sent was always attached with an important moment in my life. The second letter arrived on the day Emmett asked me to marry him. And as much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't. I couldn't say yes when we were living in this false sense of security. When at any instant, Royce could come rushing and attempt to take him away from me. I couldn't afford that. So I said no, and seeing the pain in Emmett's eyes at my rejection was only part of my punishment. It was just a quarter of the penalty I was going to face.

Things with Emmett became strained. We were both ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room. I just didn't know how to fix it. I should've killed Royce. It was another regret to add to my list. So, like everything else, I let it go. I acted as if nothing had ever happened.

Then, shit started to hit the fan. Ten months after the second letter, I received a third and final one. The letter was short and simple.

_You will regret it. _

That time, I replied. I told him to disappear, to leave us alone. He never responded. I thought he had gotten the message. So, I once again let it slide. I'd say that maybe it was because I was too busy planning our next job to actually put any real effort into the letter, but I just didn't want to deal with it.

During our last job, down in Forks, Edward had finally met someone. I always thought he would end up alone. He was so picky and paranoid about everyone he met. He always said that no one could be trusted. I blamed myself for that.

When Alice came home that day and told us, I didn't know whether to be happy or angry at him. He could've put all of us in danger, but who was I to judge? And even though I told myself that I wouldn't go there with him, I did, for the most part.

I had never seen Edward defend someone like he did Bella. Not like she needed any help. That little girl could hold her own. And I didn't lie when I told him that she was a fine addition to our team. There was something about her that made me trust her. Her actions that night told me that she would fight to death to protect one of her own. A trait I both admired and envied.

When the boys went to case the museum, I had a feeling that I just couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of fear and anticipation, sort of like the calm before the storm. And then Jasper called to tell us that Edward had been shot and all my fears came rushing back. I knew it was him. I knew that bastard had done it once again. That had to happen for me to realize, to finally see that I was wrong. I should've acted on the first letter. I shouldn't have allowed him to get this close again. The guilt was so overwhelming, that I found it hard to breathe. I found it hard to think.

That night I lost half of myself. I lost Edward's trust and then Emmett's. They were the two most important people in my life. I couldn't keep pushing everything under rug. I should've told them when I came back. I should've told them when I received the first letter. But the selfish part of me pushed it back. I wanted to feel wanted and loved by them again. I just did it the wrong way.

But nothing, not a thing in this world, could compare to the night Royce took Emmett. I lost myself completely. Emmett took half of me with him, the better half. Without him I was just an empty shell of the person I should and could be. I was guilty and then I felt this anger. And I knew I shouldn't be mad at him because it was my fault. I just couldn't believe, couldn't understand how Emmett could've been taken down by Royce. He was twice his size…twice the man.

When everyone was throwing ideas back and worth about the warehouse, I kept quiet. I'd been there before. Royce had shown it to me in one of his attempts to get me to venture out on our own. I knew which room was supposed to be his office. And I knew he'd be there, waiting, watching.

I stayed quiet through it all, calculating my plan. He was mine. I was going to be the one to spill his blood. It was _me _who would watch his blood pool and dry, to see the life draining from his eyes.

Getting to the warehouse was simple. Taking down the guards was a walk in the park. Sending Bella in the opposite direction as Edward was hard, but we needed to cover as much ground as we could in the least amount of time. I wasn't worried about her. Bella could hold her own, that much she'd proved. Edward just needed to man up and understand that.

I knew he was worried about her well being; I knew he wanted to keep her safe. Yet life did not come with guarantees. A perfectly healthy person could walk down the street and get hit by a car, ending their life in an instant. There was no telling what could happen, and Bella was just as susceptible as the rest of us. He couldn't protect her forever.

I moved down the corridor, remembering the first time Royce had brought me here. He was so excited. He kept raging on and on about all the things we could do there. All the heists we'd do. Memories upon memories flashed through my mind as the door came into view. For a slight second, I'd wished things would've turned out differently.

However if things hadn't happened how they did, I would've never known what true, selfless love was. Emmett was my sun; he was the reason I woke up each morning. And dead or alive, I was bringing him home.

I heard a noise coming from the end of the hallway. And the closer I got to the door, the louder and clearer the screams became. A chill ran down my spine when I recognize who the screams belonged to. It'd be my luck to find them together. But instead of feeling fear, I felt hope, because if he was screaming then that meant he was alive.

My legs moved faster, my gun drawn straight in front of me. When I reached the door, the noise had subsided, and fear slowly crept its way up my body. My hand shook as I reached for the doorknob. Taking a deep, cleansing breath in an attempt to calm my nerves, I turned the knob and the scene before me was not at all what I'd expected.

In the corner of the room, a large flat screen TV hung from the wall. Emmett was the star in the little horror film. His co-star was a petite blonde that looked vaguely familiar. To his right, there was a table filled with knives of different shapes and sizes. Some were covered in blood, others were spotless.

She kept talking to him, asking him questions but I could only focus on the blood that covered every inch of him. The way his body shook silently. His head would lull back and forth, side to side. I could tell that he was trying with all his might to hold back the screams, which in turn just angered the girl more.

It was sick. The whole scene was horrific. And then to make matters worse, when she didn't receive an answer to her question, she grabbed a knife from the table and slowly dragged down his left bicep; blood seeped through the wound. Emmett's control slipped and he let loose another ear shattering scream.

My body shook with fear, anger, and guilt. My mind was having a hard time comprehending everything at once. Emmett was suffering because of me. He was being slaughtered slowly and painfully because of his love for me; because of my love for him.

There was a darkness that was gradually taking over all my senses. I couldn't breathe, see, nor think. The only sounds running through me were Emmett's screams. It wasn't until the noise was muted that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Jessica has a thing for knives. It's quite fascinating, actually. People underestimate her because of her size. You'd be surprise to know that she was the one to take down Emmett. All by herself."

I closed my eyes, released the breath I had been holding, and turned to face the man that had ruined my entire life. He looked different. Gone was the secure, handsome man I used to know. In front of me was an ill looking replacement. His skin was pale, his cheeks were sunken in and the bags under his eyes suggested he really wasn't getting any rest. His dark hair just completed the washed-out look.

His eyes told a different story, though. In them I saw rage, jealousy, and longing. He knew that he no longer had me. The realization of that was clear in his steel colored eyes. I thought he'd be more aggressive, more demanding. Instead he was calm, cool and collected.

"Leave it to you to find a vicious bimbo like that one. I've gotta say though, she looks very familiar."

"Jealous?"

I chuckled. "Never. You and I both know she has nothing on me; besides the knife skills. Thinking about it, in a war of bullets and knives, who do you think would win?" I looked him straight in eye, my face a blank canvas. I pushed back any emotion that threatened to ram through. This was a game of poker, and I knew I had the better bluff.

He remained seated, just waiting for me to make the first move. I wasn't born yesterday. If anyone was walking out this office alive, it would be me.

"Who cares, really? What matters is I've already won. I have you here, in front of me. I have your family scattered all around this place. I'm sure they think differently. Well with the exception of Edward, Emmett, and Bella. That's her name right? Leave it to Edward to find the one thing Jessica wants most." My jaw tightened and he smiled.

His laughter bellowed through the tin can office. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've hit a nerve!"

He licked his lips before continuing, "It's going to take a lot for you to be able to walk through that door. Even then, you'll be leaving a part of you with me. You have a very important decision to make, Rosie."

I stared at him. I wasn't willing to give in to his games. Not on his terms. When I didn't answer, he nodded and smiled. It was the same condescending smile he used to give me before we came to a compromise.

"Do you remember how good things used to be between us? How natural and beautiful they were?"

My brows furrowed; I had no idea where this line of questioning was going.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want to have that again. I want you by my side, under me, above me. It doesn't really matter as long as you're with me."

I snorted. "Just because you want something doesn't mean you get to have it."

He truly was out of his mind. I'd turn my head at his antics one too many times. There was no going back from what he did, from what he was doing now.

"Why not, Rose? It's as simple as you staying with me. You could just forget about _them_. We could rule the world. Just you and I. _They _don't care about what happens to you."

Every time he'd mention my family, his lip would curl in disgust. He talked about them like they were just roaches he could step on. To him, they were replaceable; to him, my feelings didn't matter.

"Are you blind? Do you not see what you've done? You screwed up. You almost killed the people I love. And it wasn't by accident, it was intentional. How can you even think that's okay?" My tone was laced with disbelief. I felt like I was talking to a wall, he was that dense.

"Because I did nothing wrong!" He yelled, his fist slamming onto the desk. A few pictures fell off. And when I focused on them, I realized they were pictures of us. He still hadn't let go, while I had left him behind to bleed to death.

"You did _nothing _wrong? So what, almost killing Edward was nothing? And now, to top things off you're holding Emmett hostage. How is there nothing wrong with that?" My patience was wearing thin, but my resolve was growing stronger.

He shook his head and sighed. "It's all about competition, Rosie. If you want people to buy your product, you have to get _rid_ of the rivals. Edward _was_ my competition when it came to this business. Emmett _was_ my competition when it came to you. Do you see the similarities? _You_ brought me to them. This is entirely your fault."

There was something wrong with the way he said that, with the way he emphasized each 'was'. My head tilted to the side, my brain wasn't able to comprehend what my heart already had. A triumphant smile graced his features and I couldn't stand too look at him. If they were dead, then I had nothing to lose.

My eyes focused to his right, and there I saw what had started this whole debacle. The gold bars sat neatly in a pile of four. They were much smaller than I remembered them to be.

"What's it gonna be, Rosie? Him or me?" He turned, unmuted the TV and Emmett's screams filled the room.

A single tear fell from my eyes. When I stared at him again, he wore the same victorious smile.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked my voice free of any emotion.

"Does that mean you pick him?"

"Where. Is. Emmett?" I wanted to ram one of the gold bars down his throat, but then that would hinder him from telling me what I wanted to know.

He sighed and stood up, his back to me. At a snail pace, he made his way over to the gold bars. His hand caressed the bars. He stayed quiet for a few. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"You're such a fool. But if you must know, Mr. McCarty is probably holding on to his head by a thread or a tendon, which ever you prefer. Now, since you _love_ him so much, why don't you join him?"

In the blink of an eye, he turned with his precious golden gun in hand. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, one of my bullets pierced through his right shoulder.

Time froze. From the moment the bullet entered and exited his body, his gun slowly fell from his fingers, making a loud clank as it hit the floor. Confusion marred his features as he looked from me to his arm. He stared at it for what seemed like hours. A small circle of blood began to seep through his shirt.

When he looked back at me, I saw unbridled rage. And as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on the remote, time sped up. One moment Royce was staring at his wounded shoulder, and the next he was charging at me –sending us both crashing to the ground.

I felt as if I'd been hit by a car. The impact caused my gun to go off and skid to my right. My back burned, my chest heavy, and my vision blurred.

Before I had a chance to regain control of my senses, a sharp pain shot through the left side of my face. The foul taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Did you seriously think you could take me down?" The ringing in my ear caused his voice to sound far away. I wanted him dead. It didn't matter what happened to me, all I knew was that he would be dead by the end of it.

His hand gripped my face. I felt his fingernails digging painfully into my flesh. When I opened my eyes, his steel colored orbs were mere centimeters away from mine, darker than I could ever remember. I knew, at that moment, I was staring into the face of pure evil.

"I love you." The words fell from my lips before I had a chance to change my mind.

His hold loosened, his brows furrowed, and his head tilted to the side. His eyes bore into mine. I tried to convey passion, to show him that I was being truthful, but he just started at me like he was analyzing some twisted science experiment. The left side of his mouth curved slightly, but he controlled it before the smile could actually appear.

He focused on my lips, and ever so softly his lips descended upon mine. I had to control the bile that threatened to escape me. Though on second thought, it would serve him right.

He deepened the kiss, and my hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer. I wanted him to believe he had me.

I could hear Emmett in the back of my mind. _"If you ever get into trouble, use your assets. I won't get mad. And after you use them, use your head."_

I never understood, I never thought the moment would come.

As soon as he groaned into my lips, I jerked his head back. He looked at me confused, and I smiled, teeth and all. The funniest thing was that he gave me the goofiest grin. And yet I didn't feel bad for what I was about to do.

In a fraction of a second, I lifted my head with a force I didn't even know I possessed and slammed my forehead against his nose. I felt the bones crush against my skin and heard the sickening crunch of his nose, and a pool of blood began to flow down his face.

"You Bitch!" He screamed as his hands flew to his face.

Before he had a chance to react, I punched him in the stomach and pushed him off me. I scrambled to get off the floor, forgetting the pain. But much to my dismay, Royce recovered faster than I'd anticipated. He grabbed my ankle, sending me face first into the ground. A sharp pain shot through the right side of my body.

But it didn't stop me. I flipped onto my back and kicked with my all might. The heel of my foot made contact with his already crumpled face. He screamed, releasing me in the process. I turned and crawled as fast as I could, my eyes on the prize just a few feet away. As soon as my hand grabbed a hold of the table, Royce pulled me back. The gold bars tumbling to the ground around us.

"Not this time, _Rosie. _It's my time turn to win." Blood dripped onto my face as he spoke. His weight on top of me made it hard to breathe. His hand gripped the front of my shirt. My hands searched for something, anything to stop him; to put an end to this nightmare.

Hot fingers touched cool metal; my prayers were answered.

I held that pieced of heaven as if my life depended on it, and swung it, hitting Royce right on his temple. Blood tainted the shiny yellow bar. Rage flowed through me. I pushed him off me and just kept hitting him over and over and over again. His blood spewing everywhere –on me, the wall, and the floor –but I just couldn't stop.

When my arm got tired, I looked down at his face. No one could've recognized that the thing underneath me used to be human. His brain was spattered all around, his face crushed in. But it still wasn't enough, I gripped the bar with both hands and shoved down what I hoped was his throat. He could eat his fucking gold bars.

Then I felt peace. I felt the weight lift off my shoulders. A smile tugged on my lips and a giggle escaped, which turned into full blown hysterical laughter.

With my giggle fit under control, I crawled to where my gun had landed. I tried to stand, but it was no use, the adrenaline I was feeling was slowly dissipating. I dragged myself to the couch, in a last attempt to stand. Pain shot through me. My hand pressed into the side of my body only to be coated in more blood. I wiped some of it off, and touched my side again. Once again, my hand ended up coated in blood.

My hand reached for the Velcro of the vest. I hesitated. I could hear Jasper's voice telling me that the tight wrappings were keeping me from bleeding out. I couldn't die here, not yet. I had to tell them. I had to tell them that they were safe.

Using the walls for support, I made my way through the corridors. As I got closer to the front, muffled voices were heard.

"Really, Pixie? I'm ten of you put together," a familiar voice said.

"Just shut up and take the help. The faster we get out of here, the sooner we can fix you up."

Once I turned the corner, I saw him. I saw them. Alice and Jasper had Emmett wedged in between them. Relief coursed through every vein in my body. Before I could do or say anything a tall, blonde bimbo stepped in my way.

"Yeah, too bad none of you are getting out alive," the bimbo said.

They stood there frozen. The bimbo was pointing a shotgun at them. Something about her seemed familiar. It wasn't until she spoke again that I realized who she was.

"What? You don't remember me?"

Lauren….

Edward's Ex-girlfriend?

"I'll take the silence as a yes," she said with a chuckle.

"No, why don't you take it as a good bye," I said.

She turned, and I emptied my magazine in her pretty little head. Edward sure knew how to pick them.

My legs gave out, my body left heavy. When I looked up, they were staring at me, stunned. In the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward. I had to tell them. I had to make sure they knew they were safe.

"I'm sorry…I did it. I made him eat his gold."

**So there you have it, Next up Bella, Edward and Jessica. I would appreciate it if you'd hit the little review button even if it's just to cuss me out for taking forever but those who review will be rewarded with a teaser!**

**See you next time**

**Nellie Lou Hoo :D**


End file.
